Heartstrings: Vincent Unleashed
by TacomaSquall
Summary: The culmination of the Heartstrings saga! A new evil threatens, and one of AVALANCHE's own is part of the threat! R/R please!
1. Part One - Target

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part 1:

Vincent Valentine strode furiously out of the Kalm Desert Rose Inn. He couldn't trust himself around the people celebrating here, including his friends. He had to leave.

__

Why does everyone expect so much from me? I was there to pass my best wishes on to Cloud and Tifa, upon the eve of their wedding, and Yuffie set out after me like a shark that had scented blood. She kept at me, asking me to dance, and talk with her, and walk with her in the Aeris Gainsborough Memorial Gardens. I want to scream at her that she is playing adolescent games with a monster that would rip her to shreds, given half a chance, that she was willingly putting her head in the monster's mouth and daring it to bite down. While the girl had grown older in the past year, and physically matured, she was still a girl, and I am not going to let her desire to play with fire get her killed.

He had left a note to the others, saying farewell, for he knew instinctively that the others would come looking for him. Cloud would be the first to try and find him, the man who browbeat Vincent out of his isolation back under the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim. He and his wife would try to reason with Vincent, try to make him see that he was a good, decent man. The rest of AVALANCHE would be right behind them.

None of them knew the terrible things he had done, the horrid things that had been done to him. The things that made him into something far less than a man. The things that made him something that should be put down like a rabid dog. The demonic side that he held in check by the force of his will, but sought always to reach out and destroy those around him. Vincent knew instinctively that he would kill everyone in AVALANCHE, if he let the dark half of him have sway.

As he walked rapidly to the outskirts of town, Vincent's mind continued its rite of self-despite. If _it wasn't for your fear, Lucresia would have known sooner about your love, and would have made different choices. If it wasn't for your pride, you would have tried to understand when she came to you in tears and told you about the Project, and the very special way she was going to participate in it. If it hadn't been for your stupidity, you would have killed HoJo when you had the chance, as opposed to giving him a chance to wrest your handgun away from you. You wouldn't have killed her…_

Chased by the ghosts of his past and by the demons of guilt he bore within himself, Vincent ran full-speed out of Kalm. Unbeknownst to him, two ebon eyes followed his progress. The eyes' owner smiled. _Soon…_

******

Yuffie Kisaragi looked resplendent in a floor-length gown made of gossamer and lace. She had grown in the year since the quest to defeat Sephiroth. Taller now, as tall as Barret and Cloud, her dark hair tamed and braided lavishly down to the middle of her back, her coltish figure finally giving way to the softer contours of a woman, she was definitely the belle of the wedding ball. Dozens of men, ranging from crusty old Cid (earning a rare glance of anger from Shera) to Reeve (who looked so debonair in his tailored suit) to many of the young men around her age, all clamored to claim a dance with her.

She smiled at her suitors and coquettishly fluttered her eyelashes at one the handsome young man who had claimed the current dance. The number was a new piece from a new songwriter in Junon, and was a romantic song about a singer and the man who looks on at every night's performance. The song's lyrics (not being sung for this dance) told a tale of a woman who wants desperately for her admirer to gather the courage to actually confess his feelings for her, and discover that she is not just a singer on a stage.

It was a bittersweet song, and a fitting one for Yuffie's true mood. She was looking for Vincent, the man she really wanted to dance with. Earlier that day, after the wedding ceremony, she had caught Tifa's bouquet. And she had a burning question she wanted to ask the reclusive gunslinger.

Yuffie didn't understand why she was drawn to Vincent. There wasn't a man she knew who was more opposite to her. His aloof, morose manner went continuously at loggerheads with her devil-may-care, girls-just-wanna-have-fun attitude. But yet she constantly wanted to go and try and break through his silence, to get him to laugh, to smile, to enjoy life for a change. She wanted to see if he would, as she half suspected, die of mortification for allowing such a ray of sunshine break through the overcast of his mood.

Her mouth twisted into a quick moue of irritation. _Where was that man?_

******

Vincent stood far outside the town, looking back at its lights. _Every one of those lights is a life that is endangered every time I draw near. Maybe it would be better if I went away forever._

"Excuse me?"

Vincent whirled to face toward the ruins of Midgar. A stooped, balding man stood behind him. The man was clothed in a tattered ShinRa Company maintenance overall that had likely seen better decades. Vincent realized he hadn't heard the man walk up.

"What do you want, old man?" Vincent unholstered the Death Penalty and pointed at in the general direction of the stranger, but not at him. The first of rule of guns was to not point it at someone unless you intend to shoot them, and to not shoot them unless you intended to kill. However, Vincent knew he could have the man shot and killed in a split-second, should the need arise.

"I couldn't help but see you, and your look back at Kalm. You are Vincent Valentine, member of AVALANCHE, right?"

"Yes." Vincent was uneasy. He didn't trust this man. Surreptitiously, he eased the safety off on the Death Penalty. "What of it?"

"I heard that you were a man who has the terrifying power to transform into a monster, and that such power make you into a threat to all around you."

"Including you, old man," Vincent snarled.

The old man nodded. "Including me. As it happens, I found something very strange in the ruins of the ShinRa tower that might be of interest to you. I found a secret laboratory, created by the mad genius, HoJo."

Vincent went stiff with surprise. "A lab?"

"With hidden notes that detail a way to reverse the experiment that had been performed on you. HoJo foresaw the need to one day get rid of your powers, before you could use them against him."

Vincent smiled. "It's a little too late for HoJo to stop that now."

"Right. I believe that I can reverse the experiment upon you, freeing you of the literal demons that have been haunting you. Freeing you to finally feel safe with your friends."

__

To not be afraid of turning into Chaos? To not have to worry about becoming the Hellmasker at some inopportune moment? To be able to sleep, and find peace, and not worry that when he wakened, he'd find something destroyed by his hellish alter-egos? To not be afraid of letting a young woman love him…

The old man nodded, seeming to catch the tenor of Vincent's thoughts. "But I need you to come with me."

Vincent nodded and walked after the old man toward Midgar's ruins. Towards freedom.

*******

Inside the shapeshifted shell of an old man, Lord Tenarrus smiled. Soon he would have his four horsemen, and Vincent Valentine as well…

****

End of Part One


	2. Part Two - Lure

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part 2

Darkness coated the throne hall of Lord Tenarrus. The absence of light covered all in its mantle. To those whose sight is based in the spectrum of visible light, darkness has but one color – ebon black. But there are other spectra of vision, and in one of those, darkness is as variegated in its hues as the spectrum of visible light is to human eyes. Four pairs of eyes were watching their Lord through a mirrored portal of scintillating obsidian, watching their Lord as he began the opening gambit of his endgame.

The watchers were displeased, for they were the instruments of Tenarrus' will, but he had chosen to begin this game using other pawns. First, Tenarrus had sent the outcast, Jenova, to this planet, only to watch in rage as her efforts were cancelled out by the sacrifice of the most advanced race on the planet, the Cetra. Tenarrus waited for Jenova to reawaken, for she was not slain, only forced to retreat.

Jenova's awakening was due to the tampering of the inheritors of the Cetra, the humans. A group within the humans, calling themselves ShinRa, had taken over much of the planet and began to delve into the secrets of Mako energy and Materia. Tenarrus had been hysterical when he realized that ShinRa was bringing about Jenova's awakening due to their frenzied research.

That ploy had met with failure, due to the sacrifice of the last of those accursed Cetra and a group of terrorist freedom fighters who called themselves AVALANCHE. Jenova was once again forced to retreat, and her pawn, Sephiroth, was slain outright.

It was a year later, by the humans' way of reckoning time, and Lord Tenarrus had deemed it was time to strike. However, instead of using the power of his four generals, he chose to begin with yet another pawn. The four were tired of being held in check, and hungered for the chance to ravage this world like they had countless others over the centuries.

Tallest of the four was Tenebrius, master of shadow and stealth. To human eyes, his body would have seemed to be a living shadow, but in the sight of his colleagues, Tenebrius was a handsome, striking man. Waves of shadow-locks flowed from his head, pulled back into a tail with an ebon band. His armor was formed from obsidian that reflected the many hues of darkness outwards in a rainbow, making him difficult to look on for any of lesser stature. His scimitar, Rimewand, was the dark color of evil's heart, and was rumored to have been forged from a shard of metal that still maintained the chill of deepest space.

Tenebrius' rival was the seductive Inanna. Tenarrus' mistress, and a calculating foe who would prefer to avoid open conflict whenever possible, Inanna preferred to operate through manipulation and subterfuge. Her voluptuousness was clothed in a pale ebon cloak that did nothing to hide her beauty from those who could see in the Mephistean darkness. She loved the power of coercion, and was the acknowledged mistress of Magic, which humans manipulated in a crude manner through Materia. The touch of her whip, Venomkiss, was exquisite agony.

Third in their number was the cruel Darklord Uragi. Uragi was the most skilled warrior in all of Tenarrus' realm, and always sought opponents to test his skills against. Only Tenarrus had been able to defeat Uragi, and through subterfuge was that victory gained. Uragi was slight, and moved with all of the venomous grace of a shadow-dancer. Uragi cared little for others, except as pells for his never-ending quest to hone his mastery of warfare. His rapier was known as Hell's Stiletto, and could pierce any guard.

The last of their number was the ever-changing Coyote. Alone of the four, he originated from elsewhere, willingly entering Tenarrus' service when his homeworld was destroyed by Tenarrus' hordes. Coyote was Jenova's father, and was a master of shape-shifting. He ruled his homeworld before Tenarrus, and saw a chance to assuage his bloodlust upon the Universe that made him.

The four watched and waited as their master, in shape-changed guise, led Vincent Valentine to where he intended to set his plans in motion. None of them knew precisely what Tenarrus intended, and they were eager to see how this plan would make the eventual conquest that much sweeter.

******

Vincent looked at the ruins around him. They were in the center of the ruined city of Midgar. They had burrowed their way past debris from the fallen plates to a hidden portal in the central pillar of the city. Looking upwards, Vincent could see where the pillar still stretched toward the sky, pitted and scarred by the assault of the Diamond Weapon and Meteor. It had been sheered off at about two hundred feet, just about where it entered into the foundations of the ShinRa tower. The tower had been largely vaporized by Meteor's onslaught, which actually meant that even that disaster did something good. Vincent chuckled at the irony.

"Yes, it is very funny, isn't it, Vincent?" The old maintenance man smiled from where he had just opened the portal into Midgar's pillar. "The ShinRa believed themselves to be masters of the world, only to discover that there were forces beyond their control or understanding."

Vincent soberly nodded. Already he was beginning to tire of this old man who viewed everything as a joke of some kind.

"Come. We are almost there!" The old man waved toward the pillar and then vanished into the opening that had been created when a hidden toggle was depressed.

Vincent looked into the pillar's darkness and grimaced. _Just a little farther to go…_

******

Yuffie looked from her window in the Desert Rose Inn toward the ruins of Midgar. She sighed. _They wasted so much power to try and take over everything, and now all that is left of them is a blasted eyesore on the face of the Planet. They forced us to give up all our Materia, and look what good it did them!_

Yuffie sighed again. Unwonted, her mind drifted to the reason she was still in Kalm, rather than having returned to Wutai and her students. _Vincent Valentine. The mysterious stranger, cursed to be a monster for the misdeeds of his past. A man whose struggle with the ghosts of his past blinds him to the friends he has today._

Vincent, for the last year, I have wanted to grab you by the shoulders and shake you. I've anted to make you see that you are not the monster you believe yourself to be. You did things wrong, but so did everyone else. I stole everyone's Materia when I met AVALANCHE. Cloud betrayed us all, as did Reeve. Tifa endangered everything by not telling us about Cloud's fabricated past. Barret and Tifa and Cloud are responsible for scores of dead in Midgar, when they blew up two Mako Reactors. Not to mention our attack on the cargo submarine, Midgar_, out of Junon harbor._

Can't you see that everyone makes mistakes, but that that doesn't mean we cannot learn from those mistakes and be the better for them? __

As for Lucresia, she made her own choices. You did not force her to go to HoJo's bed. You did not force her to undergo the experimental process that changed their unborn child into the monster that became Sephiroth. I wish you would stop taking all the blame for something that wasn't your fault, because the only fault you bear there was placing the woman on a pedestal!

I wish there was some way that I could make you understand. I wish there was something I could do to help you see that you are a good man, Vincent Valentine. I wish I could make you see that, if you stop holding onto a lost love, there is someone who would love to see you smile, and laugh, and have joy.

Vincent, come back and see that that someone is me.

Over the head of the young woman, clouds roiled, flowing toward the mountains to the south. Flowing in a rushing wave towards the ruined city that ShinRa built.

******

Deep beneath Midgar's central pillar, Tenarrus flipped a switch, revealing a laboratory akin to the one that HoJo maintained atop the ShinRa tower. There were banks of instruments and monitors lining the walls of this heptagonal room, and the center of the room was encased in a crystalline dome of hardened glass. Tenarrus walked to one of the banks of instruments and flipped a series of switches. A portion of the floor within the dome rose four feet upwards, poised on a central jack, and then angled downward towards the floor. Tenarrus gestured at the tilted operating platform. "Let's get you strapped in."

Vincent walked forward, his eagerness to be free from the lion's share of his curse overruling his native caution. "How long will this take, old man?"

Walking up to the table, a syringe in his hand, Tenarrus replied, "Not long at all, my friend."

Vincent stepped up to the table. He saw that clamps were built into the surface of the table. The clamps looked to be made out of the same lightweight material that ShinRa used to make the hulls of their attack submarines and skycraft. The clamps currently were open to accept Vincent's limbs.

Tenarrus followed Vincent's gaze, and said, "For your protection, my friend. During the process, you will need to be held relatively still and, even drugged, we cannot guarantee that you would be unable to twist away and undo the work we want to get done here. It is even possible that we would end up doing more harm than good, if you twist free before the procedure's end."

Vincent nodded curtly. "Let's get this over with."

Tenarrus helped Vincent into the clamps, and activated them quickly via a remote device Vincent had not seen the old man pick up. He walked over to the banks of monitors and scanned them quickly. "Everything is ready to go. Are you ready for your injection?"

Vincent chafed at the feel of the restraints. It reminded him too much of the torture so many years ago. "Time's wasting, old man."

As Vincent watched, the old man swelled into a different form. A pale-skinned man with bat wings and vestigal horns towered in front of him once the change was complete. Tenarrus laughed as Vincent struggled to free himself. "It is, isn't it?"

Vincent watched the demon walk towards him and struggled to reach any of his darker personas. There had to be a way he could break out of these restraints! He twisted desperately, gashing his skin open in an effort to slid free of the restraints.

Tennarus stopped by Vincent's side. In his hand, Tenarrus readied the hypodermic needle he had readied before clamping the hero to the operating table. Bending down to Vincent, he pressed the hypodermic needle into Vincent's neck, deep into the gunslinger's jugular vein. He injected the narcotic into Vincent's bloodstream.

As Vincent drifted away from consciousness, he heard Tenarrus' laughter. "Soon all four of your other personas will be mine!"

****

End of Part Two


	3. Part Three - Separation

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Three:

The room was spinning, and Vincent was aware of something he had not noticed in more than thirty years - the small hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He felt the energies that coursed through his body as a distant memory of agony that was smothered by the lassitude induced by the narcotics that had been injected into his bloodstream.

As far as he could tell, the table had been suspended in a field that kept it balanced and spinning at high speeds. Arcs of varicolored energy flashed from the edge of the spherical field to the table, and Vincent, who was trapped within. Whirling around Vincent were four rods of titanium-steel alloy, tipped with crystals of Materia. Each rod had a different colored crystal at its tip.

The first rod, about two feet in length, ended in an amethyst-hued piece of Materia. The Materia had been encouraged to form into a long cylinder shape, about four inches in length. The shaped crystal was as wide as the rod it tipped. Bolts of violet energy shot from its tip into the field surrounding Vincent. Somehow he knew it was related to the Galian Beast.

The second rod stretched for four feet, and was segmented cunningly to move about the field as it sought the optimum place to cast its energies. Dull gray beams emitted from its gem, an arrow-shaped piece of obsidian Materia a full foot in length, and sloughed their way into the field around Vincent. The energy called to Vincent's mind the mindless power of the Death Gigas.

The beams from the third crystal was blindingly white, and came from a piece of Materia that appeared to be a lump of unrefined white quartz. The striations in the stone carried over into the beams that jumped from its knobby surface to the vortex of energies. The crystal was a mere inch in length, and it capped its two-foot-long rod like the head of a mushroom. The Hellmasker.

The fourth and final rod was four feet in length and segmented as the Death Gigas' rod had been. The crystal on its end was unshaped and rough, jagging out in four tines from a central crystalline body. The crystal was onyx, and its bolts were crackling pulses of night itself cast at Vincent through the gyre he was trapped inside. Chaos.

The amethyst and quartz Materia rods stayed stationary, providing the axis for Vincent's spinning. The second set of rods, those tipped with onyx and obsidian Materia, moved back and forth, in a manner similar to that employed by Hades over his great cauldron. The motion from these rods changed the angle of Vincent's gyrations. Together, the four rods acted on the undead gunslinger as a gyrocompass would, keeping Vincent centered on one place, regardless of the forces working on him.

Suddenly, the first crystal flared into violet luminescence. A beam shot out of the vortex towards the crystal, and it drew the pulse of energy into its heart like a flower soaks up water after a long drought. As the beam left Vincent, he felt somehow weakened by it, more vulnerable. Beyond the crystal, he saw two burning red eyes appear, followed by the rest of the Galian Beast. It howled in exuberance and turned to flee. Vincent saw the demonic being that had dosed him into unconsciousness speak a single word to the Beast, and it sat, facing Vincent. Vincent felt the intent gaze of the Beast and knew it meant ill for him whenever this experiment was ended.

The second crystal soon followed in the first one's footsteps. When the Death Gigas materialized, the demon spoke to it and the Galian Beast. Together, the two left the chamber, the Beast's loping trot easily keeping up with the mammoth strides of the giant.

The third crystal flared into white light, and Vincent was now certain that his strength was being drained with each monster being pulled from within him. As the Hellmasker came into being, Vincent felt his blood flowing from his lacerated wrists, being flung about by his gyrations and splashing on the Hellmasker, the table, the floor, and even his demonic tormentor. The Hellmasker looked at the demon and gave a curt nod to Lord Tenarrus' command. It flew straight upwards, passing through the ceiling of the chamber without leaving a mark of its passing.

Vincent slumped in the restraints, the only thing keeping him in place being the forces that pressed him flat against the table. He felt his blood draining and the resurgent pain that flowed through his body. He welcomed it as a man who is starving welcomes sustenance. In the back of his mind, he realized the drugs were wearing off.

The final crystal flared into non-light, and then shattered as Chaos was drawn forth. The demon was surprised by the concussion, but hastily regained his composure as Chaos formed in the chamber. Vincent sagged further, his strength drained, as the spinning table slowed its gyrations.

Chaos spoke. **"Why have you released me from my chosen vessel?"** The dark being's voice seemed to reverberate in Vincent's mind. He gestured at Vincent.

The demon replied. "I have freed you, Lord Chaos, to go forth and have your revenge upon the ones who bound your brethren so many years ago. You are the last of the great ones still free. Bahamut and the Knights of the Round were captured long ago, as were Typoon, Hades and the mighty Phoenix."

Chaos laughed. **"You think this is unknown to me? I knew the fates of my brethren many years ago, fool!"**

The demon Lord smiled at Chaos. "Perhaps. However, I know how to free them. I will, unless you lend me your aid."

Chaos snarled at Tenarrus, **"Who are you to command ME?"** As he spoke, he drew the Chaos Saber and slashed at the demon. To his surprise, Chaos' blade did nothing to Tenarrus.

Tenarrus laughed at Chaos' attack. "I am the master of shadows! I am the dread lord whose coming was foretold millenia ago by Jenova! I am Tenarrus, Lord of Nessos!" With a fluid movement, Tenarrus drew the blade of his shadow-wrought greatsword, Midnight's Heart, and brought the blade about in an en garde position.

"I am your master, Lord Chaos. Yield to me, or face your kin's revenge!"

Lord Chaos cried in negation, **"Never!"**

Chaos launched into a furious series of attacks on the demon lord, thrusting and slashing with all of his might and skill at Tenarrus. Coolly, Tenarrus met each and every thrust with the perfect deflection, each slash with a flawless parry, each kick and punch with a sidestep or a backstep. Tenarrus seemed content to allow Chaos' fury to play out, while maintaining the defensive.

Vincent realized his captor's attention was all on the gunslinger's monstrous alter-ego, and frantically tried again to get loose of the restraints that held him to the now-still table. With a supreme effort that almost took all of his strength, he managed to slip one blood-slickened wrist free of its clamp. From there, it was easy for Vincent to reach over and release the clamp that held his other hand fast, and then to release his feet.

Vincent looked at the two combatants. They seemed oblivious to his actions, and were on the far side of the laboratory from the exit. Seeing an opportunity to escape, Vincent dashed for the exit, his previous weakness swept away in a rush of adrenaline. He made it the exit without looking back once and continued running into the tunnels, ramps, and stairways of the underground ShinRa complex.

Vincent kept running, as he drew nearer and nearer to the exit. He knew, somehow, that if he stopped, either Chaos or "Lord Tenarrus" would catch and do something terrible to him. His burst of adrenaline sustained him until he reached the no-longer-hidden entrance to the lab in the central support of Midgar. He staggered out of the opening and into the ruins, taking a few steps on sheer momentum before collapsing from blood loss and exhaustion nearby, behind a small pile of rubble.

******

Every attack Lord Chaos threw at Tenarrus was parried effortlessly. It was obvious that Tenarrus was a master of the blade, and Chaos was beginning to feel even his nigh-limitless reserves wane. The great Mako-twisted monster chose to change tactics on the demon lord. Calling upon forces of magic unknown to any whose bloodstream did not thrill to the burning energies of the Planet, Chaos called upon the greatest weapon in his arsenal, the Satan Impact.

The magical attack that was known as the Satan Impact was a magical assault conceived of by Chaos and his dark brother, Hades. The magic's power called upon the powers of uttermost darkness to attempt and claim the soul of those foolish enough to oppose them. Those fortunate enough not to be slain outright by the powerful magic were still buffeted by waves of unholy energies. When the magic had been created, Chaos wrested control of it from his brother, beginning the Mako Wars that ended in his betrayal of the Mako-twisted to the Cetra, who bound them within Materia forever. When the Cetra sought to bind Chaos, he used what he learned from them to mask his presence, hiding in the mountain that later became known as Mount Nibel. It was there that he hid, until the explorations of ShinRa revealed to him that the Cetra's day was done. ShinRa led him to HoJo, and the twisted scientist was the one who offered him such a wondrous vessel of power, the undead gunslinger, Vincent Valentine.

The energies of the Satan Impact roiled into being at Chaos' command, and he felt satisfaction at the knowledge that soon, he would be able to reclaim his host. Chaos' satisfaction turned to ashes when he saw a reflective barrier activate around Lord Tenarrus. The barrier turned the energies of the Satan Impact back upon its caster. Chaos was thrown to the ground by the impact.

As Chaos began to rise, he felt the pressure of Tenarrus' blade on his neck. "I tire of this, Chaos. I permitted your attempt to allow you to understand how outmatched you truly are, Mako-twisted one. Strive further, and you will feel your brethren's justice."

Chaos quailed before the implicit threat. He bowed his head and, as meekly as he could, stated, **"I will obey, Lord Tenarrus."**

"Very well. Go to the surface and recapture Vincent. He escaped while you were being a fool." Tenarrus' rebuke was soft, but sharp.

****

"As you wish, dread Lord." Chaos bowed and took the same route that the Hellmasker took to the surface.

Once in the ruins of Midgar, Chaos looked and spied the unconscious form of the gunslinger. He noted the rise and fall of his chest with each weak breath that he took in. He knelt beside Vincent and placed both hands on his chest. Calling upon his magic, he pronounced one word. **"Live."**

As he watched Vincent's wounds heal, Chaos laughed. _I will serve you well, Lord Tenarrus. For now. The time will come when I will have a chance for revenge, and Vincent will be the instrument of it._

As Chaos returned to his new master, he sent a telepathic call to one of the agents of ShinRa that worked in conjunction with HoJo in making Vincent what he had become.

#### "Turks, one of your own has fallen in the ruins of Midgar. He needs your help. Come quickly."

****

End of Part Three


	4. Part Four - Explosions

**FF7 Heartstrings**

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

**Part Four:**

A week after the wedding gala, Kalm was beginning to settle down. The residents had started to return to their normal day-to-day routine, knowing that within a year, they would begin the process of settling in the new city, named for AVALANCHE's leader, Barret Wallace.

Wallace City was being built in the foothills south of Kalm, just before the mountains that separated the Midgar basin from the woodlands that stretched between El Junon and Condor Fort. One of the biggest engineering feats in the world, Wallace City would be powered by the forces that kept the earth warm, geothermal energy. The City had begun construction shortly after Reeve took over ShinRa, and was in the process of being completed. The City would not be settled until there was a rail-line connecting it to Kalm and Condor Fort.

Kalm had grown not only to accommodate the rush of refugees that came out of fallen Midgar, but also to support the rail-builders. ShinRa had spent a lot of money to make sure that the equipment and manpower were in place to build the rail lines and the city in the hills. All those hungry workers required food, and people to take care of them. As a result, Kalm had grown into a small city in its own right, and had become the foremost producer of fruits, vegetables, and meat within the Commonwealth of City-States.

The Farm Capital of the Commonwealth was settling back into the routine followed by most farming communities everywhere. The farms each ran independently. The produce was brought to Kalm and sold, and supplies bought, and news exchanged. When they needed something, the people came into town to get it. When they didn't need something, most people seemed to revel in the fact that they were out from underneath the oppressive plate of Midgar, and that they were working in harmony with the life of the Planet.

That is not to say that Kalm was a sleepy town. By no stretch of the imagination would that be accurate. Too many of the farmers in the area were brand-new to the business of running a farm, and growing things, and taken care of livestock. This resulted in Kalm being a bustling little city that still managed to have a less sophisticated feel than Midgar or El Junon.

The late-afternoon foot traffic wended its way through the small city's streets, heading toward the original town center. As the traffic flowed into the central square of the city, passers-by walked past the Kalm Desert Rose Inn. The Inn was an attraction to those who were not from Kalm, both as the town's best inn, and as a notable landmark.

The Inn, more than a year before, was the point from which AVALANCHE set their feet on the road in pursuit of Sephiroth. More importantly, one of the members of AVALANCHE bought the Inn after Meteor's destruction. The Desert Rose Inn was the home of the newly wedded Cloud and Tifa Strife.

This afternoon, Cloud was down at the bar, polishing the counter with a rag, watching as his wife talked with the only other member of AVALANCHE still in Kalm, Yuffie Kisaragi. He smiled as he looked at the two women. _Even as pretty as Yuffie has become, she's still not as pretty as Tifa._

_Yuffie Kisaragi had, over the last year, lost some of her awkward coltishness. No longer did she appear to only be arms and legs, like some humanoid spider. Her girlish figure had developed some softer curves, and she was beginning to develop into quite a beautiful young woman. She was flattered and courted by many at the wedding ball, but she seemed to have her sights set elsewhere. I wonder who she is waiting for_. Cloud mused absently as he finished cleaning off the bar and pulled out a glass for inspection.

"Tifa, I'm worried about Vincent." Yuffie spoke quickly, her distress plain in both the way her brow was crinkled with worry, and in the tone that had crept into her voice. "He vanished last week, during the wedding, and no one has seen him at all."

"Yuffie, I'm sure he's fine. Vincent likes being alone, remember?" Tifa tried to comfort her younger friend, putting her arms around Yuffie's shoulders.

The ninja pulled free of Tifa's embrace. ""I just know that something's wrong! He wouldn't vanish like that on me!"

Cloud shook his head in sorrow. He had felt it would be best to not tell anyone else about the note that Vincent had left in his room in the Inn. It looked now like his judgment was wrong. He stepped from behind the bar. "Yuffie, I need to tell you something."

The two women turned to stare at Cloud. Tifa's eyes widened in surprise, and then sudden comprehension of what Cloud was talking about. The Wutai ninja querulously asked, "What now, Cloud?"

"Vincent isn't coming back. He left a note in his room." Cloud sadly sighed. "He still believes that he is a monster, and he blames himself for everything that happened to Lucresia. He did not want us coming after him."

"I don't care. I'm going to find him! He'll listen to me!" Yuffie spun on her heel and started to walk out. She was brought to a sudden stop by Cloud's voice.

"Yuffie, he's trying to protect you. He's afraid that he's going to hurt you in a moment of inattention." He raced forward and put his hands on the young woman's shoulders. "He is terrified that one of the monsters that he turns into when he gets angry will gain control of him, and hurt the people he cares for."

"I don't want to hear it! I'll make him listen to me!"

Yuffie pulled away from Cloud in time for all three of them to see a sudden rush of foot traffic bolt down the street, toward the town square. The people were running from something! Yuffie sprinted to the door, and opened it. From outside, they heard the sound of an explosion, and mixed cries from the fleeing mob.

"Why is it attacking us?"

"I always said we couldn't trust him!"

"It's that hell-hound that he can summon!"

"It's on a rampage! Run for your lives!"

Yuffie looked back at her two friends. Tifa had already started upstairs, to the room tht she and her husband shared, and the guest rooms. Cloud had ran to the back of the Inn, where he took the Ultima Weapon and God's Hand down from their places on the wall by the fireplace. He then leapt over the counter and pulled a box from behind a hidden panel in the floor. Inside was arrayed a gleaming trove of Materia. He pulled a scintillating handful of Materia out, and began placing them in the sockets of both weapons. As each Materia was inserted into a socket, there was a click, as the weapon locked the Materia into place, preventing the stone from dropping out and being lost in the middle of combat.

As Cloud worked, he hummed to himself. _This was more like it! Nothing against inn-keeping, but I was born to fight!_ He inserted the Materia used to summon Hades and a Materia that allowed you to use the power of a linked stone through your weapon into two linked sockets on the Ultima Weapon. He then proceeded to add three Deathblow Materia into the remaining sockets, linking them with Materia that drained enemies of both physical and spiritual energies, along with a Materia that permitted a follow-up attack. _This should be a nice surprise for someone!_ He turned his attention to Tifa's weapon.

He inserted a gleaming Yellow Materia that permitted Tifa to use the magical abilities of many of the monsters they had faced in the past, and added to it a gem that allowed her to call on the Ice Queen, Shiva. In the remaining linked slots, Cloud gave Tifa the Materia granting mastery over all forms of magic and a gem that allowed four castings of a magical spell at one time. _Tifa loves her Quadra Magic._ He grinned.

As he looked up, he saw that his wife had returned from upstairs, carrying Mystiles for both of them. Tifa had also tossed Yuffie's Chocobracelet and Conformer to the young woman, who was checking her Materia and nodding with satisfaction. Tifa handed the Mystile to Cloud and smiled. "There's the usual protective Materia socketed for you, Cloud. You have both Restore and Phoenix ready to go. I also brought your Tetra Elemental."

The three warriors rechecked their Materia quickly. Satisfied, they ran out of the Inn, and into the mob. They fought their way against the flow of the crowd, working quickly to the city's outskirts, where they were treated to a horrific sight. At the edge of town, a cart carrying fertilizer had been overturned and was burning. Three bodies lay on the ground, in various stages of dismemberment, having been gnawed on by the huge purple hound that was currently stalking a young boy. Gouts of burning fertilizer had separated the boy from his family, who had fled from the monster, and the hound was walking toward the boy, ignoring the blazing flames around it. They recognized the Galian Beast, one of Vincent's monster-forms.

Cloud accelerated and charged towards the boy, heedless of the flames ahead of him. He saw Yuffie and Tifa running alongside him. As he ran, he screamed, "Vincent! Don't do this!"

The Galian Beast looked back at Cloud. Its gaze met the blond-haired warrior's for a moment, and then it threw its head back and howled.

Just as the Beast howled, the burning fertilizer exploded in a blast that shattered windows throughout Kalm. The fireball from the explosion swept over the citizens of Kalm that were still nearby and ended their lives in a micro-second of burning agony. The buildings near the blast were vaporized like paper in a blazing gust of wind from a forge.

The members of AVALANCHE, better protected from the explosion's fury, avoided incineration barely, but were still burned almost beyond recognition. Tifa was hurled backwards by the shockwave, striking the stone foundation of a house just after its non-stone parts had been vaporized. She struck the foundation head-first, cracking her skull like an eggshell.

Yuffie was knocked down by the blast, which drove her backwards into the glowing cobblestones of the street. One of those cobblestones caused the fabric of her clothing to ignite, and her body was wreathed in flames.

Cloud, due to the uncanny magic of the Tetra Elemental, was able to resist the shockwave and a portion of the fireball's fury. However, his face was flash-burned by the blast, and his eyes boiled in their sockets. Uncomprehending of the darkness that he was surrounded by, the warrior took a couple of halting steps before the shock of his injuries felled him.

The Galian Beast, dread monster of fire and darkness that it was, was completely unharmed by the explosion, having been knocked backwards by the blast but healed of all damage that the concussion did to it by the fireball's heat.

As Cloud died, two of the Materia on his Mystile glowed brilliantly. A reddish-orange sphere appeared in mid-air, and fell to the ground. When the sphere hit, the ground rippled like the surface of a pool of water being struck by a single drop of rain. As the ripples subsided, the ground where the sphere struck began to glow, first orange, then red, and then finally white-hot.

The mighty Phoenix, puissant firebird of rebirth, erupted from the ground. It screamed its defiance at the Galian beast, and an wave of fire washed over the monster. The Galian Beast was unharmed by the firebird's attack, but it was surprised to see the three members of AVALANCHE rise to their feet, unharmed, revived by the Phoenix's scream. Wisps of smoke rose from their clothing, but even their possessions had been restored by the mighty firebird. With one last scream, the Phoenix vanished back to the void it came from.

Tifa's lips pulled back in a grimace. "Vincent, this has to stop." She pointed at the Galian Beast. "Shiva, take him out."

The members of AVALANCHE vanished, as the summoning magic of the crimson Materia on Tifa's glove glowed. A gigantic crystal of ice appeared and shattered, revealing the frigid countenance of Shiva. She gestured, and a wave of ice flowed from her hand to cover the Galian Beast. The ice shattered, and the Beast staggered backwards in pain.

Cloud knew they had to put the Beast down. It was faster than they were, and could easily use its own fire magic to heal, if given the opportunity. He looked at Yuffie and saw the indecision on her face. "We need to stop him." Yuffie nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. "When I reach the end of my Break, hit him with everything you've got."

Having given Yuffie her directions, Cloud called upon his Limit Break. He felt his hair standing on end as he felt the pain from the explosion mingle with the rage he felt watching those innocents die. With the berserker-fury upon him, he charged forward and starting raining the deadly flurry of blows known as the Omnislash upon the Galian Beast.

The Beast was buffeted by the blows of the Omnislash, knocked first one way and then the other. Cloud hurled the Beast into the air with a sweeping uppercut of his blade and leapt after the monster, striking once, twice, three times. With a flip, he catapulted himself to the other side of the beast, just in time to avoid a pulsating beam of scarlet energy that erupted from Yuffie's Conformer. The Galian Beast was killed instantly.

The beam threw the Beast high into the sky before it winked out of existence. The Galian Beast reached the highest point of its arc and began to fall back towards the Earth. By the time it hit the ground, the three members of AVALANCHE were running toward it.

As they ran closer, the Galian Beast's body began to smolder, and then burn. By the time they had reached it, the monster's heat had consumed its flesh, leaving only a single crystal of vermilion Materia.

Cloud knelt and picked up the Materia. "I don't know how the Beast was freed from Vincent, but we need to find out. I think we had better call our friends."

**End of Part Four**


	5. Part Five - Tremors

**FF7 Heartstrings**

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

**Part Five:**

Junon. The largest city in the Commonwealth of City-States, it had become the headquarters of ShinRa after the destruction of Midgar. It was from Junon that Reeve, the highest ranking member of ShinRa, Inc., mustered the manpower to assist AVALANCHE in helping the survivors of Midgar.

Now, slightly more than a year since Midgar's fall, and the destruction of Meteor, Junon still towered over the breaking waters of the ocean. Reeve had been asked why he kept the plate that kept Lower Junon in perpetual shadow intact. Invariably to these queries, he gave the same reply. "So we never forget what we once were."

The residents of Lower Junon had begun to look for land out of the plate's shadow, and Lower Junon now stretched more than a mile out from the plate's (and Upper Junon's) shadow. The outlying areas were largely dedicated to small clusters of homes, broken by scattered farms. The people of Lower Junon had finally rediscovered hope, and with the new commitment to the people of the Commonwealth by ShinRa, a sense of pride in being ShinRa's headquarters.

Deep beneath Junon, two men and a woman met in the Undersea Reactor's submarine pens. Once a combination submarine base and energy research center, President Reeve had turned the Undersea Reactor into a center for oceanographic research. However, the three were not there to discuss the study of the oceans.

"I say we should just dump him for the fishes." The speaker was slender, with a cane and a mop of unruly red-brown hair. He was dressed (as were the other two) in a dark blue sportscoat and slacks, with his shirt collar and top two buttons unbuttoned. "He and his buddies caused us a lot of hurt a year ago. Have you forgotten that he helped AVALANCHE dismantle ShinRa last year?"

The other man, slightly taller than his companions, and with his head shaved completely bald, shook his head in negation. "Reno, he was once a Turk. And Turks take care of their own."

The blonde-haired woman spoke. "Besides, it turned out in the end that he was right. He was working with President Reeve's sanction."

"Damn it!" Reno slammed his right fist into his other palm. "Elena, Rude, can't you understand that Cloud Strife wants us arrested for our part in the 'crimes' that President ShinRa and his son, Rufus, committed? If we let that gunslinger live, we might as well just turn ourselves in!"

Rude spoke softly. "If we help Vincent, it may be that we can persuade him to speak on our behalf. After all, the members of AVALANCHE share culpability for all of the lives lost during the past crisis."

Elena continued. "Besides, it would be nice to go back to work somewhere. I'm tired of living in hiding."

At that moment, a submarine of the old _Heidegger_ class entered the submarine pen and pulled up to the dock. As it closed with the dock, the three Turks turned to watch it. Elena nodded to Rude, and the bald Turk left the pens, heading for the research laboratories, where they had stowed the unconscious Vincent.

He passed through a series of short corridors, ending in a hexagonal complex of labs. The entryway was in one of the six corners of the hexagon, with an hourglass-shaped common area that connected to four separated labs. Rude transitted the hourglass and strode into the room on his right. He was surprised to see Vincent sitting up. "How did you…"

"I woke up and decided I wasn't going to get anything done, lying down." Vincent was stripped of his customary scarlet and black clothing. It had been ruined by the processes he was subjected to in Midgar's ruins. Dressed in only a pair of shorts, the gunslinger reached for his gun and then remembered that he had lost the Death Penalty in the central pillar of Midgar.

"The drugs we gave you to keep you quiet during transit were calculated to affect your unique physiology. You should have been unconscious for hours more!" Rude's face was flushed, and his voice became more forceful. "It doesn't matter now. If you resist us, we shall have to take steps to make sure you stay quiet."

Furious, Vincent tried to call upon the power of the Galian Beast to deal with Rude. _Nothing._ With a rush of remembered terror, he recalled the events beneath the Midgar ruins. Worried, he looked frankly at Rude. "Who sent you to find me?"

Rude returned the gunslinger's gaze coolly. "Someone let us know that a Turk was in trouble, and that we needed to hurry."

"And so you came and rescued me?"

Rude nodded. "Come with us, and we will make sure your recovery is complete."

"Can you get me some clothes and guns? I am not going to travel in a uniform I was found unfit for more than thirty years ago." Rude nodded assent. "Then I'll go with you, for now."

******

Elena was standing next to a tall black man in the uniform of a ShinRa Naval Service Captain when Rude and Vincent arrived. Surprised, she looked Vincent up and down in his appropriated black leather jacket and jeans. The gunslinger's hair was pulled back into a single ebon tail, and was arranged to keep his bangs out of his eyes. Elena smiled, liking the new look being sported by the undead gunslinger.

As the two approached, she called out to Rude. "I see he was ambulatory." Rude nodded. Elena turned to the man beside her. "I'd like to introduce you to two former members of the Turks. The bald one who is still in uniform is Rude. The dashing man in jeans is the former Turk who joined AVALANCHE, Vincent Valentine. Rude and Vincent, this is Captain Michael Townsend, the commanding officer of the SSV _Palmer_.

Vincent looked down at his feet. The Captain spoke. "You were on board the _Reeve_, weren't you?"

Vincent nodded. "I am sorry about the other four subs."

Captain Townsend shook his head. "You were doing what you had to do. I was fortunate enough to be able to break off after you sank the _Heidegger_ and _Midgar_. For a group of non-Navy men, you did exceptionally well with the _Reeve_."

Rude spoke briskly. "As much as I enjoy these moments to reminisce about battles won and lost, Elena called you here for a serious purpose, Captain. Using the Emergency Action Clause from Section 145 of the ShinRa Uniform Military Code, Elena and I are giving you special orders to transport Reno and the three of us to Costa del Sol, posthaste."

The Emergency Action Clause from Section 145 dealt with the eventuality that ShinRa fell out of the control of the ShinRa family. Under such circumstances, the Turks were given the authority to take command of ShinRa military units. The assumption was that the Turks, who were sworn personally to serve the ShinRa family, would use their authority on behalf of the ousted ShinRas. The founder of the company never considered the possibility that his family line would be wiped out.

Captain Townsend recognized the section of ShinRa regulations, and knew he had no choice to submit. "Very well. If you will join me on board the ship, we will leave port as soon as the replenishment teams are done."

The two Turks accompanied the Captain onto the submarine, followed by Vincent. Within an hour, the submarine set out from the Undersea Reactor, heading due east, for Costa del Sol.

******

Hundreds of feet above the Undersea Reactor, in the tallest building in Junon (ShinRa's new headquarters), Cid Highwind was growing impatient. He and Barret were cooling their heels in an executive waiting room, waiting for Reeve to arrive, so they could have their meeting about the subsidization of the Highwind-Wallace geothermal reactor design. Without the sizable funds controlled by ShinRa Inc., there was no chance of the revolutionary design becoming as widespread as Cid knew it could be. They had been waiting for two hours, and Cid's temper, never well-managed to begin with, was starting to get the best of him.

"Where is that damn stuffed toy," he growled.

Barret looked over at his collaborator in invention. Being able to spend much of the last year with Marlene, with the sure knowledge that she would grow into a beautiful young woman, had worked wonders for the former leader of AVALANCHE's disposition. "Hang on, man. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"That's easy for you to say, you big, dumb brute. You don't have a ton of work that you need to oversee on the reactor in Wallace City. If I allow those lazy S.O.B.s to run wild, the reactor will blow up when they first turn it on!" To emphasize his point, Cid threw his hands apart, signifying the huge explosion he foresaw if anyone other than he finished the work in Wallace City.

The door to the waiting room slid open, and Reeve stepped out. "Gentlemen, if you would care to join me?"

Cid grunted an assent and started to stand and then stopped. "Who the heck are you calling a gentleman? I work for a living!"

The three friends walked into the Reeve's office. The office was a spacious room that dominated the floor it was on, with only a waiting room and a station for Reeve's executive assistant sharing this level of the ShinRa Tower. Unlit by lamps, the room was shaded heavily, allowing Reeve to relax in his office from the rigors that had been forced upon him by assuming the chairmanship of ShinRa.

Reeve gestured to two comfortable chairs that were arrayed as two points of an equilateral triangle, with his desk being the third terminus. "Please, friends, be seated." His mellifluous voice worked to soothe Cid's temper somewhat as the two heroes sat down.

Reeve continued. "We have come together to discuss how best ShinRa can help make your geothermal reactors a reality, am I right?"

Barret nodded emphatically. Cid added, "Damn right!"

Reeve nodded as well. "I have some good news and some bad news, gentlemen. ShinRa has the resources to subsidize the first reactor's construction. And we will gladly be partners in its creation. However, unless the set-up process is made less expensive, we will not be able to afford to just donate resources to this project."

"What," Barret yelped in surprise, his old temper flaring for a moment.

"You sure as hell better be joking, Reeve." Cid stood up angrily. "Because if you aren't, I'd have to kick your sorry –" The tower shook. "What the hell?"

Reeve looked up at Cid. "It is just an earthquake. We occasionally get them –" The tower shook again.

Astonished, the three stood in amazement as the tower shuddered, almost as if it were being pounded on by the world's greatest sledgehammer. . Cid was forced to be seated, as the floor beneath him swayed in time to the impacts from below the tower. Barret stood up and staggered to the waiting room, where he had left a bag that contained his gun-arm.

Reeve slapped on the intercom. "Security? Tell me what's going on!"

A frightened security guard's voice came over the intercom. "It's the Death Gigas! It is hammering at the central support for the airfield plate."

Cid's mouth went dry in a sudden rush of fear. _What the hell is Vincent doing? If the plate's support fails, the whole ShinRa headquarters would fall onto Lower Junon!_

Reeve looked at Barret and Cid. "Do you remember how to get to the airfield from here?" They nodded. "There are parachutes there. You can use a couple to get down to the lower section of the city. It's the quickest way down."

"What about you?" Barret was worried.

"I'll marshal a squad or two of ShinRa's troops to attack the monster and keep it busy until you can arrive. I'll make sure some decent help gets to you as soon as possible."

The two warriors staggered from Reeve's office, darting for the elevator down to the airfield. Behind them, Reeve opened his desk and took out a familiar remote-control headset. He would be there before the others. After all, it was his responsibility to protect ShinRa and the people, wasn't it?

******

Cid and Barret strapped on parachutes and ran to the edge of the airfield. Whatever else they could say about ShinRa, they had done a good job of keeping Vincent's murderous alter ego busy, as the thunder of the Death Gigas' punches to the supports below had ended. They had been replaced with the crackle of small arms fire, punctuated by the boom of a high-powered rifle and the coughing of a machine-gun.

As they ran, they saw a white and black form leap out of the top story of the ShinRa Tower. The two shared a look of horror. Cid exclaimed, "Reeve doesn't know about the risk of feedback damage! Shit!" The two heroes increased their pace towards the edge of the airfield.

As they reached the edge of the field, they leapt out into space. Unconsciously, both of them remembered the HALO (high-altitude, low-opening) jump into Midgar over a year ago to stop HoJo from firing the Sister Ray. They both started counting to ten and tucked their arms close to their sides to hasten their descent. At the count of ten, they pulled on the d-rings to open their parachutes.

Horrified, they watched as Cait Sith plummeted towards the Death Gigas.

******

"Hey, Vincent!" The Death Gigas looked up at the falling stuffed moogle. "Just wanted you to know that you have earned a prize with your show of strength!"

"Huh?" The Death Gigas was perplexed. This puny one was not like the others. They attacked him, not even bothering to try and talk. It didn't matter. As soon as it was close enough, he would Gigadunk it into oblivion.

"Yep! You win a prize!" Cait Sith's voice was full of congratulatory exuberance.

"Prize?" The Death Gigas did not understand.

"And here it comes!" Cait Sith laughed.

The Death Gigas held its arms out to catch the prize, only to be struck feet-first by Cait Sith. As the moogle hit the monster, Reeve triggered a switch. Cait Sith screamed at top volume through its megaphone, directly into the gigantic monster's ear. "It's showtime!"

The Death Gigas fell backwards into the water. Cait Sith used the momentum gained by its impact with the Gigas to somersault over to the beach. As it landed, he threw open his toy box. An enormous chocobo as large as a house bounced out of the box and fell on top of the supine giant, stunning it even more.

Cait Sith looked up and saw Barret and Cid about two hundred feet off the ground. "I'll keep it busy!"

Cait Sith peppered the Death Gigas, now rising clumsily to its feet, with bursts of Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Earth. Each burst of magic was followed up by a hypersonic screech from Cait Sith's Battle Trumpet.

The Gigas was rocked by the blasts of magic and sonic force, but it kept on moving. It placed one foot in front of the other, drawing ever-closer to the gigantic toy. Finally, it leapt into the air and landed, seat-first, on the toy, squishing one of the toy's legs. It stood up, and looked amazed to see that Cait Sith was not bleeding.

"Fool! Leave him alone!" Barret, having just landed, let loose a burst of automatic fire from the A-M Cannon that staggered the Gigas. "A boy that breaks his toys gets spanked!" Barret pulled the chute release as it hit the ground, and a gust of wind carried the chute out to sea, away from the combatants.

Reeve called upon the randomizer program within Cait Sith again, hoping for something more useful than the damn toy-box, this time. It came up with the three hearts of the Lucky Gal. A faerie appeared and blew a kiss at Cait Sith, and all of the damage done by the Gigadunk healed, as his power reserves filled up to full capacity from a magical surge of energy.

Unmoved, the Gigas arced the Livewire, a torrent of electrical power, into the robotic moogle. Systems started failing as the electricity overloaded Cait Sith's systems. Cait Sith staggered and fell backwards, smoke drifting from the maintenance hatch in its back. Then, the Gigas leapt into the air, performing a Gigadunk on Cid just as he landed. Cid went down under the parachute and the beast's weight.

Barret let loose with the A-M Cannon, stitching the Gigas with round after round of heavy ammunition. He might as well be attacking the Death Gigas with a squirt-gun for all the good it did. Each shell's impact was taken without flinching by the Death Gigas.

The Death Gigas zapped Barret with a Livewire that left the man twitching. While the man was stunned, the Gigas leapt into the air for another Gigadunk, slamming Barret to the ground. "You die now."

"All right! Now, I'm really pissed!" Cid scrambled out from underneath the parachute in time to see the Gigas pick Barret up and slam him to the ground, face-first. Calling upon all of his rage, he screamed and leapt into the air. He came down spear-point-first, into the Gigas' back. He rebounded from the monster, and dove again. He struck and bounced off the Gigas, who was staggered by Cid's blows. Cid rebounded again, and dove and bounced four more times. Each impact of his Dragon Dive rocked the Gigas, and the final impact left it at its knees.

Cait Sith rose carefully, and activated one last Materia. A swirling explosion of lambent plasma blossomed behind the Gigas, blasting it from existence. The stuffed toy collapsed. "I need some repairs, I think."

Barret stood and looked at the remains of the Death Gigas. As he watched, it turned to dust, and then blew apart in the sea wind, leaving only a single carnelian jewel of Materia. At that moment, the PHS system Barret always carried with him rang. "Yo! What do you want?"

"Barret! Something has happened to Vincent!" Cloud's voice barked urgently from the PHS' receiver.

"You're tellin' me! Somehow, the Death Gigas got loose and tried to trash Junon Airfield's support pillar!"

"The Galian Beast attacked Kalm!"

"This is bad, man! If those two got free, then the Hellmasker and Chaos might be as well!" Barret was horrified.

"Meet us at Wallace City as quickly as you can get there! I'll send messages to the other members of AVALANCHE," Cloud ordered.

"I'll let Cid and Reeve know. The three of us barely beat the Death Gigas. I'll ask Reeve to bring some Elixirs on board the Highwind."

Barret closed the PHS and sighed. So much for the surety of his little girl growing up in safety.

**End of Part Five**


	6. Part Six - Nightmares

**Heartstrings**

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

**Part Six:**

Nanaki was alone. On the day that Meteor was smashed from existence by the massed power of the Lifestream and Holy, his only living relative, Bugenhagen, died. Since that day, he had been searching for others of his kind, for surely he was not the last?

He took time from the search to assist his friends in AVALANCHE in helping pull the ravaged world begin to get its paws back on the ground, but, a year afterwards, he knew he needed to find someone soon. He had hopes and dreams of one day settling with a soulmate, just as his friend, Cloud, had done with his friend and companion, Tifa.

That dream could not be if he was unable to find a mate, so he set out from Cosmo Canyon and began ranging the plains and forests southwards, remembering a tale his father had told him before his death to stop the Gi. His father had spoken of the great rainforest of Gongaga and the dearest friends of the Kyrrawlen, in the hidden city of Nuavalan. With that destination in mind, Nanaki had begun searching for Nuavalan.

His search had led him into the forests surrounding the ruined town of Gongaga. Gongaga, Nanaki had discovered, had been abandoned by what few people remained there in the final days of Meteor's coming. The explosion of the Ultima Weapon to the east had proven to be the last straw, and they had fled to the ford to the north, and the coastal town of Costa del Sol.

At the entrance to Gongaga proper, Nanaki discovered a cemetery. Names of people were scrawled on crude headstones. Francene Carpenter – Beloved wife and mother. Nerise Fischer – Taken too soon from her family. Jon Fischer – Husband and father, stolen from us by terrorism's cruel hand. Ashin Lambert – Loyal Company Man. The names of the dead went on, a litany of deceased that stretched back to Gongaga's heyday, less than twenty years before. Nanaki could hear the voices of the fallen through the Lifestream, and he mourned for them all.

He left the deserted town and headed toward the ruined Mako reactor. It had been destroyed by a group of terrorists, before the rise of AVALANCHE in Midgar. The Reactor's loss marked the beginning of Gongaga's twilight. Within a half hour, Nanaki had reached the ruins of the ShinRa operated facility.

The ruins were overgrown by the ever-present greenery of the rainforest. Vines, creepers and ivy covered all of the walls that still remained standing. The hard ground had been covered by moss and grasses. The plants had cracked the hard pavement that the Reactor had stood on and revealed the ground beneath. A few hardy trees and bushes had begun to sprout, promising that the forest would reclaim what ShinRa had wrested from it within a few decades. Nanaki felt certain that this was a fairly accurate mini-portrait of the entire world. Mankind would have to learn to live in harmony with the Planet, or face extinction.

At that moment, he heard a crash from the far side of the ruins. The Kyrrawlen scrambled around the ruins, and drew up short in horror. There was a middle-aged, dark-haired woman, standing alone. She stood about five and a half feet tall, and still maintained some of the graceful curves that must have made her a beauty when she was younger. Towering over her was the Hellmasker, and it was preparing to attack her!

Nanaki, thinking quickly, called upon the power of the Mystify Materia in his Limited Moon in an attempt to Confuse the errant behemoth. The spell impacted on the Hellmasker and, astonishingly, succeeded. In bewilderment, the Hellmasker went through its Splatter combo, cutting down a swath of trees with its chainsaw.

The woman dove away from the Hellmasker, and started to run as quickly as she could. Before she had traveled a dozen steps, she tripped over an exposed tree-root, and fell in a heap on the hard forest floor. Nanaki knew there was no time to wait. The spell he cast on the Hellmasker would not hold it for long, and she would be dead the moment it turned its unholy attention back on her.

As Nanaki darted forward, the Hellmasker turned its chainsaw upon itself, gouging away flesh and ichor in its confusion. This attack, however, succeeded in bring the monster back to its senses. Its eyes narrowed behind the Hell Mask, and it laughed. Horrified, Nanaki redoubled his efforts to interpose himself between the fiend and the woman.

He was too late. The fiend called forth the mysterious incantation that linked its twisted mind with the subconscious of its victim, the Nightmare. From the woman's mind, it pulled memories of pain and terror, and set them loose upon her. She was swarmed over by a wave of phantasms from her worst fears – A monstrous techno-organic being; A Sephiroth-clone; A handsome man who looked at her with love as he sharpened a knife to stab her with; A Frog. They pulled her under like the undertow about thirty feet out from Costa del Sol's beach.

They was a flash of light from something in the woman's hair, and she stood out of her terrors, unharmed. Fey, she looked at the Hellmasker and laughed. "Visions from my past will never be able to hurt me!" The phantoms turned thin, like wisps, and then vanished. Nanaki saw that she wore a Ribbon in her hair, which rendered her immune to the dangerous influences of the Nightmare.

Two forms darted out of the forest to stand between the Hellmasker and the woman. One of them was a Frog, who held in his short arms the Slash Lance, a weapon that Cid claimed he had lost during their travels through this area. The other was a Sahugin, wearing a sheathed sword on his back in the place of the customary water blaster.

The Sahugin stopped and cried in a loud voice. "I will not let you harm her, Vincent Valentine! You acted the hero with AVALANCHE, but I will not stand aside and allow you to harm innocents!" He drew his sword from its scabbard. It was slightly curved, like a scimitar, and it burst into flame once it had cleared the scabbard.

The Frog just said, "Yeah, what he said," and bounced forward into an attack. He leapt high into the sky in the same manner that Cid had done so often in battle, coming down point-first at the Hellmasker.

The Hellmasker stood and stoically absorbed the impact of the Frog's attack, standing straight and tall after the impact. Its hate-filled eyes watched the Frogman as it rebounded away from the monster. As the Frog landed, the demon called forth the Nightmare. The Frogman was simultaneously shrunk, poisoned, and silenced. The first wave of Poison caused the Frog to fall to its knees, retching.

The Sahugin yelled, "Yager!" He charged forward and slashed the flaming sword across the Hellmasker's waist. The flame sword left a scorched swath of flesh and clothing in its wake, but was not capable of penetrating the demon's hide. He darted backwards, just in time to avoid a sweep of the Hellmasker's chainsaw.

The woman saw Nanaki rushing toward the battle and realized that she could help make sure the Demon was unaware of the Kyrrawlen's approach. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small sketch-pad and pencil. Quickly, she began drawing furiously. "Hieros, keep him busy!"

Nanaki continued running, his four legs eating up the yards separating him from the battle in a blur of motion. He hoped that he would arrive in time to save the Frog and Sahugin, clearly outmatched by the Hellmasker.

Hieros and the Hellmasker exchanged blows in rapid succession, becoming partners in a bizarre dance of slash and thrust and furious dodges and parries. Numerous times the Sahugin warrior hit the monster, but never were the blows serious enough to impair the monster, which continued with unholy endurance.

Finally, the woman cried in triumph as her sketch expanded to life, and the Hellmasker was attacked by a two-dimensional version of itself, made from paper. The sketch slashed at the Hellmasker with its chainsaw, drawing demonic ichor from the slash created. The Hellmasker cried in inchoate agony. Its riposte shredded the paper doppelganger.

The feedback from the construct's destruction flooded back into the woman, and she crumpled, in agony. As the Hellmasker prepared to take advantage of its prey's incapacity, it was struck by a pinpoint stab from the miniaturized Frog. In an angry voice, he screeched, "Leave Maiji alone!" The Hellmasker swatted Yager like a fly, and the Frogman crashed into a tree trunk, unconscious.

Enough was enough. Nanaki howled in rage. "Hellmasker! Face the rage of all of your victims, as they are remembered in the memory of the Cosmo Candle!" He leapt into the air and felt the energy of the stars above fill him. He basked in the energy, hearing the voices of the dead of Gongaga as he was filled with their emotion. Finally, it was too much, and Nanaki screamed, their anguish and grief and rage echoing in his voice. Released with Nanaki's scream, the energy Nanaki had absorbed blasted into the Hellmasker.

As the Hellmasker was struck by the Cosmo Memory, Hieros leapt into the air, and brought his flaming blade downwards into the Hellmasker's head. The blade shattered the Hell Mask, revealing a flame-scarred face underneath. The flaming scimitar passed through the demon's skull, lodging in one eye socket. The Hellmasker's face caught fire.

The Hellmasker began flailing its arms around in an attempt to quench the fire burning on its head. One arm buffetted Hieros, knocking the Sahugin away in a windmilling ball of arms and legs. The Hellmasker clutched both hands to its head, and the flames spread to both hands. Quickly, the monster was engulfed in flames. Hotter and hotter the flames burned, until the Hellmasker glowed white-hot. Finally, the Hellmasker exploded in a blast of flame and pent-up murderous rage. All that remained from the Hellmasker was a blood-stained gem of Materia.

******

In the ShinRa Submersible Vehicle _Palmer_, Vincent Valentine stirred in his bunk. He knew that the world above the waves had been jeopardized because he was unwilling to bear the demons of his past. He got out of the bunk and pulled on the clothing that he had found, with the assistance of Rude, in the Undersea Reactor. He grimaced at the abnormal, to him, sensation of the clothing rubbing against his skin.

He strode out of the officer's room he had been assigned, and walked forward. He walked down a narrow passageway and up a slender metal staircase. He came to a open doorway and strode through, into the bridge of the attack submarine. A skeleton crew was on the bridge, along with Elena.

"Vincent, how are you this evening?"

"I wish we would get to wherever you are taking me." Vincent's voice was bitter. "I don't know what good I would be to you."

Elena chuckled. "I am afraid you will have to just chalk things up to institutional memory and pride. Once you have been a Turk, you are a Turk until your death. You are alive, and we are currently not enemies. Hence, we helped our former compatriot."

"That doesn't make any sense." Vincent was frustrated. _I betrayed the Turks and ShinRa 30 years ago. I tried to kill HoJo, and did kill Lucresia. I certainly earned my death certificate from the Turks. Even if I had not done that, I helped AVALANCHE foil ShinRa's plans for Neo-Midgar. There's no reason for them to help me!_

Elena smiled mysteriously. "Rude is waiting for you in the armory. He has a new toy for you. It won't be the Death Penalty, but it has its uses."

As Vincent left the bridge, going aft toward the ship's security locker, he wondered what the game was that he had found himself in. In addition, he was confused. Somehow, his humanity had been restored when the demons were stripped from him under Midgar. How could a monster like him be human?

******

In the citadel of Lord Tenarrus, the dark lord looked at his minions and smiled broadly. "Things proceed apace. Three of the four demons we have freed from Vincent Valentine have attacked the members of AVALANCHE. They will now gather together, and when Chaos strikes, they will move in unison to stop him."

Tenebrius smiled coldly. "And what do we do when they have gathered to defeat Chaos in a place of our own choosing?"

Tenarrus laughed. "Then, in one stroke, we rid this miserable Planet of their staunchest defenders. Then we shall seize this Planet, and we shall strip it of all of its precious energies. Finally, the Lifestream will be ours!"

As Tenarrus' generals laughed, echoing their master's glee, Chaos smiled a secret smile, hidden behind a gauntleted fist. _Perhaps, your plans will change when a little unpredictability is interjected into them. After all, you haven't even taken notice of Vincent's journey, and his companions._

**End of Part Six**


	7. Part Seven - Plans

**FF7 Heartstrings**

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

**Part Seven:**

The late afternoon sun beat down on the ramparts of the Condor Fort. The mated pair of condors that gave the fortress its name were building a new nest for the upcoming mating season. While the male was searching for material for the nest, the female perched on the top of the fort.

Two men came out of the upper-level entrance to the fort, bearing some small pieces of kindling wood. The two men scattered the wood on the parapet of the fortress. One of the men (the taller, more slender one), pulled a canister out of one of his jacket pockets. Aiming it at the scattered kindling, he sprayed the canister's contents onto the wood. The aerosol mist contained within the canister spread over the wood, burying all scents of humanity under its neutral odor. The men, their chore completed, steeped back into the fort's interior.

The female condor stared at the wood. She couldn't understand why the two-legged, non-flying things wanted to help her with her nest, but they always made it easier for her and her mate. Deciding to once again trust the two-legs, she stretched out her wings and glided down to the pile of kindling.

As she landed, an unbidden instinct warned her that she should fly away, as quickly as possible. She looked around her, turning as she peered around her. No one was there.

She turned her attention to the pile of kindling. _The two-legs had cut it down to small enough pieces for her to carry,_ she noted. She heard a rush of air behind her. She turned in time to feel the Chaos Saber sweep down and embed itself in her head.

Lord Chaos, the Vanish enchantment securely in place upon his person, laughed. _The humans in this fortress have about as much chance as that stupid bird did. This is child's play._ He turned toward the entrance of the Fort and readied himself for the coming slaughter.

******

The SSV _Palmer_ arrived at the ShinRa Naval Base, next to Costa del Sol. As the submarine slowly steamed, with the assistance of a Navy tugboat, into dock, three men stood on the deck. Captain Townsend and Vincent stood, looking at the harbor, while Rude scanned the dock for the person he was supposed to rendezvous with. Finally, Rude saw him – a slender blond man who looked uncomfortable in the garish flower-patterned shirt he was wearing.

"Captain Townsend, how long will it take you to replenish your vessel and be prepared to set out to sea again?" Rude set one hand on the Captain's shoulder as he spoke. "It happens that we require transportation from Costa del Sol to another destination."

The Captain looked at the Turk and sighed inwardly. "Two hours to just replenish, Rude. My men could use some down-time, however. We were on a research mission for a month, before you came on board."

Rude grinned. "If we don't get to where we need to go, then vacations won't matter. What we are doing has nothing to do with ShinRa, but everything to do with the well-being of all of the members of the Commonwealth." He smiled. "It's why we hooked up Vincent, here."

The Captain nodded. "We will be as quick as possible, sir."

Rude nodded at the Captain and turned to Vincent. "How do you like the Twilight Scope?"

Vincent shrugged noncommittally. "It's not a bad gun. I was never a huge fan of carbines."

"While we have the down-time in town, let me show you some of this particular carbine's special features. After you've seen 'em, I bet you'll never turn back." Rude laughed.

Vincent pointed to the dock, much closer now. "Who is the blond?"

"An out-of-work merc from Dio's mercenary days. He is a gunsmith, and you are going to need his services." Rude smiled again. "You'll see why in just a few minutes."

The submarine eased its way into dock. The Turk and Vincent were the first two off of the ship. They raced past the blond man, who sported a scar that covered the side of his face from hairline to jawline, and hurried into the town. Vincent felt himself being urged onward by a sense of and anticipation and elation that he was unable to identify for a few moments. He realized he was looking forward to seeing the new gun in action.

******

South of the ruins of Midgar stood a range of mountains. The ShinRa cartographic survey notes it as the Mythril Mountains, after the nearly-played out mine in its western reaches. A partially completed rail line led into the mountains, heading toward Wallace City. Crews worked around the clock to make sure that the rail line was ready for use when the city's constriction was complete.

The rail line snaked into and around the foothills of the Mythril Mountains. Proof of the rapid construction could be seen along the railsides, where detritus from the workers mingled with earth, wood and rock dug up by their efforts. The meandering path was a necessity, due to the hurried timeline for completion. Finally, the rail line began to climb up the side of a weather-beaten extinct volcano. About two thousand feet away from the caldera's lip, the railway entered into a tunnel.

Within the volcano's cone-shaper crater, massive work was underway. Rock and earth had been shaped and supplemented by concrete to form a stable foundation for the city being built. On this foundation, buildings had begun to sprout up like weeds. By the construction, the city was being divided into two residential quarters, an administrative/commercial quarter, and an industrial quarter. Towering over the administrative/commercial quarter was a skyscraper that stretched one hundred stories into the sky, and extended deep past the city's foundation. It was called the Highwind tower.

Moored to the tower's roof was the famous airship, the _Highwind_. Seven members of AVALANCHE, a middle-aged woman, a Frogman, and a Sahugin climbed down the airship's ladder. The time had come for a conference about the events that had taken place since Vincent's inner demons had begun manifesting on their own.

******

Inside the Highwind Tower, the members of AVALANCHE held a council of war. They were arrayed in a conference room on the top level of the Tower.

"The Galian Beast was in one of Kalm's squares when we found it, and it had already killed twenty. The explosion that resulted when the wagonload of fertilizer went up was responsible for another sixty-five deaths. It would have killed us too, if it had not been for the Final Attack Materia being combined with Phoenix." Cloud watched the horror as it appeared on the faces of the others. " The Galian Beast was healed by the explosion."

"However, Shiva stunned the beast, and Yuffie and I were able to finish it off with our Limit Breaks." He smiled wanly. "No one else was hurt by the beast."

Barrett scowled. "And there I thought that we had been hit hard at Junon! There, the Death Gigas wiped out a squad of ShinRa troops before Cid, Reeve and I were able to beat it down." He held up the sphere of Materia that the demon had left behind. "It left this."

Cloud nodded. "The Galian Beast left a Materia behind as well. I wonder if they can be used to summon them?"

Nanaki replied. "I do not know." The Kyrrawlen lay in a cushioned basket that had been fashioned by a resident of Cosmo Canyon, in recognition of his action to help save the Planet. The basket was woven with scenes of the Planet's history, and depicted the roles of the many races dwelling on its surface. "However, we need to find the last of Vincent's alter egos."

Tifa nodded her agreement. "We also need to find out what happened to Vincent. We can assume that something has happened to him, since his avatars have been freed. The question is – what?"

A deep voice answered her query. "Your companion had been imbued with the essence of three beings who were amongst those captured by the Cetra in their quest to rid the world of the Mako-twisted many years ago."

In shock, the members of AVALANCHE watched as the great, horned warrior god, Odin, appeared in their midst. He held at his side the Zantetsuken. Each of the members of AVALANCHE felt a chill that burrowed deep into the marrow of their bones. Somehow, one of the Summon Materia had activated itself!

"I have little time. The Galian Beast, the Death Gigas and the Hellmasker all were beings from the age of the Cetra. They were imprisoned, as were we all, due to the treachery of the only member of our number that evaded the Cetra's purge."

Odin's voice became bitter. "Lord Chaos was one of the greatest of us. He possessed greater knowledge, in general, about the Mako energy and how to shape it. He foresaw that the Cetra would wage a war to contain our kind, leading to many deaths of Cetra and humans, in addition to the extinction of our kind."

"He argued for our surrender, but Lord Bahamut and I would not permit it. We believed that we could force the Cetra to leave us alone." Odin sighed. "Lord Chaos saw no other way to avoid the war, so he betrayed us to the Cetra. He stood by their side and aided their search as every last one of us was rounded up."

"Somehow, Chaos avoided capture at the end of Cetra's pogrom." Odin's good eye blazed in rage. "Alone, of all of us, he remained free."

"After more than two thousand years of existence and freedom, Chaos is more powerful than any of us, even Lord Bahamut. Due to his knowledge of Mako energies, he can destroy any of us who are summoned to combat him."

Cid jumped up. "What the hell are you saying? That we –"

"Yes. We will not be able to help you against Lord Chaos." Odin faded from existence.

The great warrior's last words hung in the room like a pall. _We will not be able to help you against Lord Chaos._ No Knights of the Round. No Bahamut-ZERO. No Hades. No Phoenix. How was AVALANCHE going to find a way to defeat Chaos with their greatest weapons unusable?

Finally, Barret smiled grimly, an idea coming to his mind. "The Cetra was able to capture the Mako-twisted before. Since Phoenix can bring back the dead, we need to go get a Cetra to trap Chaos."

Cloud looked at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I suggest we use Phoenix to bring back Aeris."

**End of Part Seven**


	8. Part Eight - Journeys

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Eight:

The _Highwind_ winged its way toward the City of the Ancients. On the upper deck of the airship, Cloud looked ahead toward the destination they neared, in answer to the world's need. The sky, wracked with looming storm clouds that were closing towards the airship, seemed to match the dark and foreboding mood that Cloud Strife found himself in. _Here we are, trying to find a way to do the impossible – bring Aeris back. Somehow, the most powerful of Vincent's Limit Breaks has been liberated, and we need to find some way to contain the ravening monster, who is powerful enough to destroy any Summon we try to use against it. We seem to be repeating history. The last time we tried to save the world, we barely succeeded, and that was with the help of these Summons. Without them, can we save the world again?_

He frowned. There was something wrong with the idea of resurrecting their dead companion. Cloud wasn't sure why, but it seemed to his eyes to be following in the Jenova Project's footsteps just a little too closely. Sighing, he turned to go belowdecks. He wanted to have a conversation with the people that helped Nanaki against the Hellmasker.

******

Mideel. Once a bustling small town, it had been devastated by the eruption of the Lifestream from beneath the town proper. All that remained of the town after the fateful day which saw the town's destruction were some ramshackle homes made from flotsam, and a small shop on a ledge that overlooked the now-quiescent Pool of Souls.

However, the destruction of Mideel as a town had not ended its prosperity. As Meteor neared, and in the aftermath of the near-destruction of the Planet, scores of people, disaffected by ShinRa's techno-theocracy, moved to Mideel Island, to live in harmony with the Planet. Scattered throughout the jungle were dozens of small dwellings, made by guiding the natural life of the jungle, rather than subjugating it to mankind's plan.

Boko stepped to the Pool of Souls and gazed into its depths, looking at its reflection. A beautiful full-grown chocobo looked back, notable for its snow-white plumage and golden eyes. "Wark!" The white chocobo mouthed a reply, but try as Boko might, the chocobo never could hear its reply.

Boko loved looking at the beautiful white chocobo, which only appeared when it looked into the Pool. Boko did not realize it was looking at its reflection.

"Such narcissism." Lord Chaos appeared behind the chocobo. "Order has its way with you – for seeing perfection, you do little but gaze, enraptured by the vision."

The chocobo, alarmed, looked at the gigantic demon. It started to edge backwards, fear ridding it of the ability to squawk a warning cry to the residents who lived nearby.

Chaos saw the bird's retreat and smiled cruelly. "Not today, my bird-brained friend." Reaching deep within himself, the mighty Mako-twisted avatar of anarchy called upon the powerful magics he had developed alongside his brother. He called forth the hellish energies of Black Cauldron, which appeared before him. The Cauldron bubbled and roiled, before spewing forth a wave of miasma that hit the chocobo like a hammer.

The dark energies blasted into the chocobo, attempting to simultaneously transform, miniaturize, poison, disorient, mute, paralyze, and somnify the bird. Boko shrugged off the malignant after-effects of the Black Cauldron. In the pain from the injuries it sustained, Boko found its voice. It screeched in rage, and called forth the attack that dissuaded every foe that ever attacked the chocobo – the Chocobuckle - and fled.

An enormous chocobo materialized. It bounced once, and then a second time, in front of Lord Chaos. Surprised, Lord Chaos was unable to avoid the huge chocobo before it fell onto the demon. Chaos went down until the massive chocobo's weight before it vanished from existence.

Lord Chaos regained his feet and looked for the white chocobo. It had fled, and was no longer in his sight.

His search for the missing chocobo was interrupted by the sounds of humans arming themselves and rushing to face him. He smiled. _You may have escaped, little bird. The people here, however, will not profit from your escape._

He turned to face the woman who ran the shop overlooking the Pool of Souls. She hastily loaded a shotgun and fired it at the demon. The pellets ricocheted from his hardened, violet-ebon hide.

Chaos called forth the Satan Impact. He laughed with glee as the ledge, shop, shopkeeper, and all, collapsed into the Pool of Souls. Still laughing, Chaos spread his dark wings and took to the air.

"Fight or run, Mideel! Those are your choices. Either way, death will find you today!"

******

Cloud knocked stood in the _Highwind_'s passageway outside one of the staterooms. Nervous, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A dulcet voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Cloud Strife. I need to talk with you." Cloud sighed. Something about the woman and her two companions had been nagging at him ever since they boarded the _Highwind_ with Nanaki. Maybe he could get some answers.

There was the sound of a latch being opened on the door, and then the door was opened from the other side. Cloud found himself looking down at the Frogman. "What do we owe the honor of a personal visit from AVALANCHE's head honcho to?"

"We need to talk." Cloud paused, and then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Cloud could hear the slightly sardonic lilt to the Frogman's voice. The Frog stepped aside, permitting Cloud to enter the cabin.

The cabin itself was fairly sparsely furnished. There was a bed, centered along the right wall of the room as someone entered. A small nightstand stood on the side of the bed, toward the outer hull of the airship. A lamp was bolted into the nightstand, adding the ability to have light illuminating only a portion of the room, instead of its entirety, as the overhead light, borne in a three-armed chandelier, did. A shuttered porthole, currently closed, was located on the outer wall of the stateroom.

A bedroll had been laid out near the outer wall, and the Sahugin that accompanied the woman and Frogman was sitting on it, his mind lost in contemplation of something. The Sahugin held his sheathed blade hilt-upwards, in front of him.

The woman was seated upon the bed. She had taken her black hair out of its bun. Cloud noticed there were a few streaks of gray within her raven locks. Her hair stretched, unbound, to her waist. Her face was lined with sorrows, but was still pretty. Her features bore the slight angularity that marked residents of Wutai, and her eyes were slightly almond-shaped. Her body was curvaceous without being voluptuous. Somehow, she seemed familiar to Cloud…

"Have I seen you before?" Cloud asked softly.

She shook her head. "No, but you were my brother's friend. My brother was a SOLDIER First Class –"

"Zack!" Cloud exclaimed in surprise, "You're Zack's sister, Maiji!"

She nodded. "And you are the man he gave his life to save."

Cloud raised his hands, as if to fend off a blow. "I –"

She cut him off. "It's a good thing for the Planet that he did. If it had not been for you and your friends, Meteor would have killed all of us." She smiled wanly at the hero. "You and your friends accomplished the impossible."

He sighed. "We did what anyone else would have done, if the tables were reversed." He paused for a moment and then brightened. "You know, Zack never talked about what his childhood was like. What was he like when he was a kid?"

Maiji smiled. "He was younger than I, by nine years, so he always seemed something of a nuisance. He was a good boy, just a little headstrong. He wasn't a bad boy, but he was just as likely to get into mischief as any child."

She took a deep breath. "I moved to Gongaga when I was fifteen years old…"

Cloud listened to Maiji tell the story of her and her brother until the _Highwind_ arrived at the City of the Ancients.

******

Vincent stood transfixed. He stood with one leg ahead of him, and the other planted slightly behind. Both legs were bent slightly, to give him a stable point of balance to shoot from. He stood in a firing range, where dozens of targets daily met their end to hone the skills of ShinRa security staff. He looked downrange, where a series of custom-made wood and metal targets had been demolished by the weapon he held in his hands.

At the far end of the firing range, about 1200 yards away, he could make out a target, upright. In someone's idea of a joke, it was a two-dimensional picture of Sephiroth. He leveled the Twilight Scope, and looked down the barrel's length, looking through the sighting reticle of the scope that was bolted along the top of the carbine. His brow furrowed in concentration, as he nudged the weapon on line before pulling the trigger.

There was a high-pitched whine, and beams of light stretched out toward the target. Where each beam of light struck the target, made of the same metal that was used for the hull plating of the _Heidegger_-class attack submarines, the metal deformed from the impact of slivers of tungsten-steel alloy accelerated to four times the speed of sound by magnets within the carbine's barrel. The figure bent under the onslaught of shards, and finally ripped at the shoulders after taking about 50 hits.

Standing next to Vincent, Rude smiled. "The weapon is a gauss carbine. It is powered by a small crystal of Bolt Materia. You can turn the selector from full automatic, which can harm even combat vehicles, as you see here, to packet fire, which releases a packet of ten slivers for each pull of the trigger. You can even set the selector to single shot, which is only advisable if dealing with soft targets."

"What about ammunition?" Vincent looked at the Turk suspiciously. _Why is he helping me? I can't believe that they wouldn't keep such a powerful weapon for their own plans._

"Each magazine carries a total of fifty slivers, which can be emptied within half a minute of fully-automatic fire. We have a total of ten magazines fabricated." Rude grinned. "The armorer will be with us to help make more rounds for your gun."

"Why did you give this to me? Why not use it yourselves?" Vincent stared at Rude levelly.

"We can trust that it won't be misused by you. Otherwise, we would destroy this weapon. In the wrong hands, it would be disastrous." Rude was grim. "However, it will give you the best chance of fighting against the enemies we know you will be facing."

"Who are they?" Vincent was now perplexed.

"He calls himself Lord Tenarrus. We have received information that he is the one who is using your demonic alter egos to bring AVALANCHE together, where he can kill all of them in one stroke." Rude frowned. "He was the one who took you into the ruins of Midgar."

"How do you know this?" Vincent demanded, his voice rising in anger.

"We got lucky and found out." Rude continued. "One of Tenarrus' lieutenants wants to be rid of him, so he let us know Tenarrus' plans. We will be waiting for Tenarrus when he springs his ambush on your friends."

"Where do we need to go?" Vincent smiled. "I need to pay him back for the pain he inflicted on me."

Rude smiled back at Vincent. "First, Vincent, you need to go and lay an old ghost to rest. "You need to face Lucresia one last time."

****

End of Part Eight:


	9. Part Nine - Reflections

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Nine:

In the shadowed citadel of Lord Tenarrus, the dread lord of the Glooms met with his Horsemen. "Plans are moving forward toward their logical conclusion." Tenarrus smiled, his teeth shining in the darkness of his throne hall.

"Yes, love," Inanna purred. "The time has finally come for us to take our places for the final act." She flashed a smile of triumph at Tenebrius.

The grim lord had been wholeheartedly against Tenarrus' plan since the dread lord had revealed its entirety to them shortly after separating the four Mako-twisted avatars from their human host. More accurately, Tenebrius opposed the meager part in the plan he would play, as opposed to the roles of the other Horsemen. While the other three, along with Tenarrus, were conquering the planet, he was supposed to mop up whatever remained from the final confrontation between the so-called Lord Chaos and AVALANCHE.

He growled, "Spare me your sycophantic posturings, woman! We all know how you gained the position you now hold."

Uragi turned away from the throne to face Tenebrius. "If you are afraid, I would be glad to replace you in your mission."

"Are you saying I am a coward, swordsman?" Tenebrius' voice grew cold. "I have pulled a man's heart from his chest and crushed it, still beating, in front of his dying eyes, for less."

Uragi grinned. "You are welcome to try." He brought one hand up, in a quick "come on" gesture. Coyote, standing beside the master swordsman, burst into derisive laughter.

"Stop!" Tenarrus thundered. The force of command in his voice stopped the Horsemen cold. "I do not object to your intrigues during times when we are not engaged in conquest. However, I will not condone any in-fighting during the coming campaign. You will work together."

The Four Horsemen silently bowed their acquiescence to their master's command.

"Good. Soon, AVALANCHE will hear of Chaos' rampage." The demon master of the Glooms smiled. "Soon, they will race right into my trap."

******

The members of the reformed AVALANCHE stood in front of the pool where AVALANCHE laid Aeris to rest, almost two years' before. Cid was listening to Yager relate the story of how the Frogman got his hands on the aviator's Slash Lance while AVALANCHE was near the Gongaga rainforest shortly before Aeris' death. Hieros stood in silent reverence, awed by the sanctity that emanated in a steady flow from the pool in the center of the City.

Maiji and Tifa were talking about children, and the trials and rigors of pregnancy. Cait Sith was in standby mode, waiting with its arms crossed and head downcast for the signal that the attempt to bring Aeris back was going to begin. Barret was nervously reloading the massive Missing Score with armor-piercing ammunition. Cloud was staring out into the pool, his thoughts going out to the woman he loved and lost to Sephiroth's cruelty.

Yuffie stood at the water's edge, nervously juggling four Materia crystals in her hands. All four were summons that she had come across during her travels. As she juggled, tears streamed down her face. _You made me feel welcome. You defended me from the anger and mistrust of the others after I had stolen their Materia. Now, we have come to interrupt your rest…_

Nanaki padded up to the Wutai-born ninja and nuzzled her hand with his nose. In response, Yuffie caught the Materia she had been juggling and patted the Kyrrawlen's scarred muzzle. "Thank you, old friend." She smiled slightly to him.

"No thanks are necessary, Yuffie. I know how strongly affected you were by Aeris' death, and I know you haven't been back since then."

"Nonetheless, you took time away from your own contemplation to reach out to me. Thanks." She bent down, kissed Nanaki's head and then ruffled his fur. "I just hope that we can save Vincent."

Nanaki cocked his head to one side and looked at the young woman. "Out of all of us, you are the most concerned with his plight. One does not mean to pry, but one would like an understanding of why this is so."

Yuffie shook her head. "That's okay. I don't mind telling you." She took a deep breath, and then began talking.

"Vincent always seemed so emotionless and cold. It made him something of an enigma during our quest to stop Sephiroth. I was drawn to that enigma just as I had been drawn to discover the myriad secrets of Materia and its combinations. I wanted to figure him out, to draw him out of his shell."

"When we first met him, Cloud tried to convince Vincent to help us while we were in the mansion in Nibelheim. He refused to help, and it took badgering by Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and myself to finally convince him that he should help us. I couldn't understand why he was so cold and uncaring."

Yuffie's voice became more tender. "I started to understand Vincent better when we found the cave with Lucresia's ghost in it. I watched the shell that Vincent surrounds himself in crack as he was forced to face his past tragedy."

"I talked to him about what happened, shortly after we defeated Sephiroth. I had to drag it out of him, but I finally got him to tell the whole sad story of betrayal and grief." Her voice grew rough. "Vincent still thinks that everything that happened to Lucresia was his fault."

"Something in his story did not seem right, so I began searching for a more objective version of the tale. While I settled into the role of sensei to the next generation of Wutai's warriors, I searched ShinRa corporate records, with Reeve's assistance. I discovered transcripts and descriptions of events that Vincent described in his story, and they did not jibe with what he told me."

"Somewhere during this time, I realized that I was trying to save him. He had become something more to me than just a comrade-in-arms." She sighed. "Before I could tell him how I felt, however, he disappeared."

"Are you in love with him?" Nanaki's soft question caught Yuffie off-guard.

"I-I-I don't know!" She buried her head in the Kyrrawlen's fur and started to cry.

At that moment, Cloud stepped to the water's edge and brandished his sword. A single crimson Materia embedded in his Mystile flared into scarlet flame. "Phoenix! I call you to bridge the gap between the worlds of the living and dead!"

A reddish-orange sphere appeared in mid-air, and fell to the surface of the pool. When the sphere hit, the pool's surface rippled like it had been struck by a single raindrop. As the ripples subsided, the water of the pool began to glow, first orange, then red, and then finally white-hot. As the water heated up, it began to bubble violently, nearing the boiling point.

The mighty Phoenix, puissant firebird of rebirth, erupted from the bubbling waters of the pool. It hovered in mid-air over the waters and threw its wings open wide. It fixed its radiant eyes upon Cloud. In a voice that was higher pitched than the highest soprano in the El Junon Tabernacle Choir, it spoke.

"Who do you seek to rescue from Death's embrace?"

Cloud spoke softly. "I want you to raise the last of the Ancients. Resurrect Aeris Gainsborough."

The Phoenix shrieked once, and then vanished.

******

Far beneath the City of the Ancients, the Planet stirred. A barrier, crucial to the cycle of life and death on the Planet, was about to be broken. This could not be permitted.

It was time for another Weapon to defend the Planet. Unlike Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, and Ultima, this Weapon would not fail.

****

End of Part Nine


	10. Part Ten - WEAPON

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Ten:

The members of AVALANCHE waited by the shore of the central pool in the long-abandoned City of the Ancients. Fifteen long minutes before, Cloud had called forth the Phoenix, and sent it to bring their beloved companion, Aeris Gainsborough, back from the dead.

Yuffie looked at the pool they had chosen as Aeris' last resting place. She was shocked to see wavelets on the pool. They radiated outwards from the center of the pool, the depths of which had never been plumbed by human beings. As she watched, a second ring radiated outwards. As the first set of miniature waves hit the edge of the pool, she felt the ground beneath her shudder. A third wave, larger than both of the first two waves combined, rushed toward the shore.

The ground shook again, harder this time, and Yuffie heard the splash of the water as a fourth wave was created and began hurtling outwards. The third wave raced into the second as it began to slow down upon nearing the shore. Beside her, Yuffie saw Nanaki grimace in pain, then throw his head back and howl.

The ground began to shake, catching the members of AVALANCHE off-balance. Cait Sith's stuffed body was thrown to the ground, as was Maiji. Cloud staggered backwards drunkenly, his eyes casting about frantically for enemies and finding none. Cid and Yager stood side by side, supporting Hieros, whose sense of equilibrium had went haywire. Braced on all four legs, Nanaki continued to howl, his voice calling out the grief of the Planet's countless eons. Yuffie and Tifa maintained their balance, swaying with the motion of the ground. Barret stood as solidly in place as if the ground were not moving at all.

The trembling continued and became more and more intense. The waters of Aeris' final resting place began to churn wildly, with foaming spray being cast in all directions. Waves began beating on the pool's shore in an increasing, staccato rhythm. The members of AVALANCHE found themselves rapidly starting to get wet from the mist from the pool.

The tremors were taking their toll on the cave's roof, as well. Cracks began to spider-web across the walls and ceiling of the cavern beneath the City of the Ancients. The cracks inexorably spread. Horrified, Yuffie realized that, soon, the lost city of the Cetra would collapse upon the grave of the Planet's savior.

Beside Yuffie, Nanaki threw his head back again and howled with great urgency. "The Planet! It is in agony!"

From above, Yuffie heard a grinding rumble. She looked up, to see a portion of the ceiling break off and crash to the cavern's floor. She looked about the ceiling of the cavern desperately. Dust was beginning to sift down from above.

Yuffie's attention was dragged back to the pool by a eruption of earth and water. The slurry struck the heroes like a slap from a Gigas' open hand. The members of AVALANCHE were driven back a step or two by the onslaught.

In horror, Yuffie watched as the waters of the pool rushed into the gigantic hole created in the cavern's floor. Climbing up through the massive opening was a 200-foot-tall, gleaming, metallic monstrosity that resembled most an unwinged version of the Weapon that AVALANCHE pursued for days in the _Highwind_ before defeating it between Cosmo Canyon and Gongaga. _By the Ancients, another Weapon! And it doesn't look happy to see us…_

The members of AVALANCHE froze in horror. Their attention focused on the massive defender of the Planet that stood before them, they never saw the section of ceiling that began tumbling downwards.

Yuffie was jarred from her paralysis as the roof caved in, burying Tifa, Cid, Cait Sith, Hieros, and Yager under a ton of earth and rock.

Before she could do anything, Yuffie felt impact tremors. _The Weapon was moving!_ She looked up to see the Adamantine Weapon stride towards the members of AVALANCHE.

******

In the mining town of North Corel, things were settling down after a long day. Elmyra Gainsborough walked slowly home from the rail station, holding the hand of the young girl who had become a second daughter to her, Marlene. With Barret gone all of the time, she was the closest thing to a parent the girl had.

They had just returned to North Corel after their excursion to see Cloud and Tifa's wedding, two weeks before. They had ridden the train from Costa del Sol, and were both exhausted from the long journey.

Marlene drew herself up short in the town square, where the members of AVALANCHE had stopped a train from plowing through the then-ramshackle settlement. Statues of the members of AVALANCHE were scattered throughout the square, their figures posed in heroic poses that made these replicas much more flawless than the people they represented. Marlene looked toward the north.

Elmyra stopped short. "What is it, Marlene?"

"Daddy is in trouble," the girl said simply.

Both of them were surprised as the statue of Vincent Valentine metamorphosed into the guise of Lord Chaos. It stepped away from the pedestal.

"Actually, my dear little girl, I think I would worry about the trouble you are in before worrying about anyone else." Chaos smiled as he drew the Chaos Saber. "Not that worrying about it will help…"

Marlene opened her mouth to scream.

******

Cloud sighed to himself. _How do we get into these messes? Fighting against a new Weapon, and already half of us are out of action, with the rest of us off balance. First things first, I guess. Time enough to dig the others out if we can survive. With Yuffie, Maiji, and myself, we have enough summoning ability to beat it, I hope._

He drew the Ultima Weapon and concentrated on two of the Materia socketed in the blade. A glowing cloud of green energy surrounded the five standing members of AVALANCHE, suffusing them with the healing energies of the Planet. They felt the minor wounds they had sustained from the collapse of the ceiling begin to heal.

He looked at Barret. "I need you and Nanaki to keep that thing busy for a few. Burn a belt of ammunition, if you need to, but keep its attention off of us while we scatter and try to hit it. I want to try and use the same tactics on it that we used against Emerald." _Using the power of the Mime Materia, we can volley the Knights into this monstrosity. It worked before…_

Barret nodded, and opened fire. High-caliber shells slammed into the Weapon's armored hide. They might as well had been pellets from a child's toy gun, for all the effect the stream had on the colossus. Barret dodged quickly to the right, narrowly avoiding a sweep of the Weapon's massive arm.

Nanaki darted into the space left by the Adamantine Weapon's attack and sprang at the giant machine. In mid-spring, Nanaki noticed his fur standing on end in places and recognized the smell of ozone in the air. Desperately, the Kyrrawlen shifted in mid-air. Partially successful, Nanaki clipped the electrified skin of the Weapon, instead of coming into head-on contact. Even that fleeting contact, however, was enough to leave the defender of Cosmo Canyon twitching on the ground.

Cloud saw Nanaki go down and swore. "Damn!" He turned to Maiji and grimly ordered, "Use summons and stay away from this guy. Do not use Kjata, Ramuh or the Knights of the Round on it. We will try to keep him busy. When I signal and Yuffie calls on the Knights of the Round, hide!" He brandished the Ultima Weapon and charged at the monstrosity. "Scatter!"

Maiji looked at the Materia that Cloud had taught her about on the trip here, focusing her attention on a singular ruby orb socketed in the ornate Wizard Bracelet he insisted she wear. _The Master Summon Materia. With this, according to Cloud, I can call upon any of the summons. How about this one…_ The woman concentrated and called forth the Earth's Anger.

The members of AVALANCHE vanished as the ground heaved and shook. Finally, the group erupted, revealing a muscle-bound man the size of a Gigas. He roared in anger and sank his hands into the ground at the feet of the Weapon. With a single surge of power, Titan began lifting, raising the ground up higher and higher, until he toppled the Weapon. As the Weapon fell, Titan dropped the slab of the earth it had pulled up onto the metal-clad monstrosity and then vanished. When the dust had settled and AVALANCHE had reappeared, the Weapon stood, seemingly unharmed by the summoned mako-twisted avatar of the Earth.

The Weapon turned its gaze toward Maiji, but was rocked as Barret called forth all of his despair and frustration into a single blast of energy. Barret knew it was a risk, using such a low-powered Limit Break, but he wanted to keep the enemy distracted, not convince it he was a serious threat. He darted sideways, as the monster fired eyebeams of coruscating emerald energy into the space where he stood. "Jeez! You can't even shoot straight!"

Taking advantage of Barret's distraction, Maiji ducked behind part of the rockfall as she tried to make up her mind as to which Summon to call on next.

Yuffie darted in a zigzagging path towards the back of the Weapon. As she ran, she concentrated. Magical barriers encapsulated the five standing members of AVALANCHE, offering a measure of protection from the powerful magical and physical attacks of the Weapon.

Cloud slashed at the Weapon with his sword. The huge sword seemed to barely have any affect upon the massive monster, however. The Weapon ignored the blond swordsman, focusing its attention on the powerfully-built dark-skinned man which had, so far, proven to be the biggest threat.

The Weapon's fist slammed into Barret's torso and flung the massive former terrorist backwards fifty feet. Under the impact, Barret felt ribs give, and heard the snap of what felt like his collarbone. Dazed by the blow, Barret looked numbly at the Weapon as it turned its baleful gaze upon him.

Repaying Barret's distraction from earlier, Maiji called upon the power of the Master Summon again. Clouds rolled in, cutting off the light of the sun above, and the heavens opened. As the rain began to fall in sheets, a single rider, mounted on a six-legged horse, came into view. He looked at the Weapon with his one eye, and urged his mount forward.

Odin reined in his mighty steed before it could reach the gigantic monster, and used the steed's momentum to cast his war-spear high into the air. Gungnir cut through the air, slicing through the clouds and revealing the light of the sun momentarily.

Moments passed slowly, before the clouds were torn asunder, as the spear came plummeting downwards. The spear struck home into the monster's head, staggering the Adamantine Weapon with the sheer force of the blow, but glancing off its nigh-impenetrable hide.

Cloud knew they could not go toe-to-toe with the Weapon forever. It was time to get this ended. "Yuffie, now!"

Yuffie concentrated on the special golden Materia she wore in the Chocobracelet. With it, she could call upon consecutive Summons. She sent her call through the void for the mightiest of the mako-twisted.

The Knights of the Round.

****

End of Part Ten


	11. Part Eleven - Broken

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Eleven:

Elmyra shoved her ward out of the way of Chaos' decapitating cut. "Marlene, run!" The old woman turned at and swung her handbag at the demon with all of her strength.

The black leather bag glanced off of Chaos' arm, distracting him just as he began to call upon the forces of the Satan Impact. Annoyed, Chaos backhanded the woman wih enough force to send her crashing into the statue of the woman's adopted daughter, Aeris Gainsborough. Elmyra's head cracked against the pedestal, and she struggled to remain conscious.

Marlene lay where Elmyra had shoved her. The girl's overwhelming fear held her rooted in place. She could not believe what was happening!

"Marlene, use the Materia your father gave you!"

Elmyra's second shout got through to the young girl, jarring her into action. Marlene remembered what her father had told her about the Materia she wore in her necklace. _If you need to run away from someone who wants to hurt you really bad, think of escape and grab the Materia in this necklace, honey. It will take you away, and help keep you safe until I can save you._

Marlene grabbed the necklace, with its cut piece of Materia in her tiny hands. As she clutched it tightly to her chest, Marlene closed her eyes and wished with all her might. _Please let me get away from this monster! _Marlene vanished in a burst of emerald energy.

Choas strained his senses, both mundane and magical, searching for the girl. There was no visual or audial sign of the girl. Traces of her scent, tinged with rose soap and ginger ale, still hovered in the air where she had stood just a moment before. There was no sign of where the Materia had spirited the girl that his ability to sense the nature and crafting of mako manipulation could discover.

Chaos turned to Elmyra. "You have saved Barret Wallace's little girl, old woman. Who is going to save you, now?" The Chaos Saber flashed through the air that separated the old woman from the betrayer of the mako-twisted.

Just before she died, Elmyra thought, _I don't know why you have turned against those you saved. AVALANCHE will stop you, just like they stopped Sephiroth._

Elmyra's severed head tumbled to the cobblestones of the square. It rolled to the feet of the statue of Cloud Strife. Her unseeing eyes stared upwards in supplication at the leader of AVALANCHE, begging for retribution.

Lord Chaos heard the sound of armed people running towards him. He laughed with glee. "Your daughter may have escaped me, Barret, but the destruction of your home town will do nicely!"

******

The Knights of the Round.

Twelve supreme mako-twisted warriors, owing their fealty to their great King, Arthur. Warriors of the Isle of Serpents and Shadows, they chose to yield to the Cetra after their King died, under the condition that their King be bound with them. They knew that further war with the Cetra would just harm the beings they strove to protect.

Protectors of their homeland, the Knights had sworn to uphold a code of might serving right. Their servitude within their Summon Materia allowed them to maintain their vow, assisting the Cetra in the battles against Jenova. Lost in the apotheosis of that conflict, they lay hidden until they were discovered by the members of AVALANCHE, seeking any and all weapons to use in their desperate battle to save the Planet. Now, they answered the call to service once again.

One by one, each of the Knights came forth, releasing the fury of their mastery of arms or sorcery upon the Adamantine Weapon, staggering the gigantic monster with their puissance. After the last knight attacked, Arthur appeared above the head of the Weapon and swung downwards with all of his considerable might downwards. Arthur's blade swept downwards into the Weapon's skull.

The powerful magic of the golden Materia socketed in Yuffie's Chocobracelet called to the Knights, bidding them renew their attack. Before they could begin, however, the Adamantine Weapon's eyes blazed a brilliant emerald. The Knights were banished, screaming in agony, back to the in-between realm they dwelt when not summoned to fight.

The crimson Materia that allowed Yuffie to summon the Knights exploded. The shards flew in all directions out of the socket in her bracelet. The impact of the shards on Yuffie's skin was like a million ice-cold pinpricks that drove the ninja's breath from her lungs. She collapsed like a marionette whose strings had just been cut.

"Damn you!" Cloud screamed. "We fought to save this Planet. This is your gratitude?"

Cloud let the rage he felt within carry him forward into the Limit Break properly known as the Omnislash (called jokingly by Cait Sith as the "you-are-so-dead"-slash). Cloud let his rage catapult him at the Weapon. He rained blows at the monster from in front, both sides and the rear. He leapt in abandon, sweeping his blade downwards with all of his strength behind it. When his Break had ended, he stared in amazement at the Weapon, which still stood, seemingly untouched.

Barret rose unsteadily to his feet. His ribs hurt like hell. Barret figured that one of them had punctured a lung, due to the difficulty he felt when breathing. He saw Cloud end the Omnislash, and saw the wounds caused by the Omnislash begin to close. Within one wound, on the gargantua's right knee he saw a summon Materia. It was held in place by a scrap of adamantine hide.

Barret smiled. Although he was no Yuffie, he had come up with a rather nasty combination of Materia that might give him a chance to get that gem free. And if he did, perhaps the Weapon might be a little more vulnerable. He triggered a burst from the Missing Score, and watched the rounds strike home around the Materia.

The Weapon swept its fist downwards at Cloud and missed barely, as the warrior agilely flipped out of the way. The Planet's defender followed up on the attack with a barrage of eye beams that bathed Cloud in scarlet fire. Cloud's garments began to smolder, unprotected from the full fury of the fires from the center of the Planet.

Barret charged forward, and knocked Cloud away from the lethal gaze of the Weapon. The beams burned into Barret's skin instead, and the black man roared in pain. Barret lashed out with the Missing Score, firing another burst into the wounded knee of the behemoth. The scraps of hide that held the summon Materia in place were shredded by the barrage, and the Materia dropped from the wound. The Weapon ceased its assault as the Materia rolled free and bellowed in pain.

Taking advantage of the Weapon's distraction, Maiji called upon the power of the Revive Materia, bringing Nanaki and then Yuffie back to consciousness as Barret and Cloud kept its attention focused elsewhere. When the Materia rolled free, Yuffie rolled forward and picked up the small crystal.

The Weapon saw Yuffie move forward, and it swept its right hand downwards, in an attempt to backhand the ninja. Yuffie flipped over the massive hand and grinned. "I guess it doesn't want me having this!" She raced out of the Weapon's reach, weaving erratically to avoid the eye beams that were sure to follow her.

As the Weapon's gaze followed Yuffie, Nanaki howled. In communion with the souls of the departed, he unleashed the fearsome power of the Cosmo Memory, staggering the massive behemoth. As he landed, Nanaki cried, "We've got to keep it up! If we can keep it distracted by attacks from everywhere –"

Cloud nodded agreement. "I'm right with you, Nanaki! Hit it with everything you've got!"

The five members of AVALANCHE called upon every trick in the book, avoiding multiple uses of any summon, attempting to avoid the dread counterstroke leveled against Yuffie for using the Knights twice in a row.

Sommoned beings flashed into existence, launched their attacks, and returned to the in-between realm they inhabited. Hades and his deadly bubbling cauldron. Choco, with his Mog companion, bringing forth the Fat Chocobo. The Death Gigas, trying to bury the Weapon in an Avalanche. Shiva, bringing on the cold of deep space with her Diamond Dust. Ifrit, inundating the Weapon in Hellfire. Bahamut, blasting the monstrosity with the dreaded Mega Flare.

Added to the summons were powerful spells. Ultima, dousing the Weapon in energized plasma. Freeze, chilling the skin of the Weapon to absolute zero. Break, crushing it under a megalith dragged from the heart of the Planet. Tornado, buffeting the Weapon with the most powerful winds ever created.

The Weapon reeled from the damage inflicted to it, unable to attack any one member of AVALANCHE because it kept trying to focus on its most recent attacker. Finally, Yuffie smiled and called upon the power of the Materia she had taken from the Weapon. The Materia known as Atma.

The clouds above the City of the Ancients were torn asunder, as a fortress, not much smaller than Condor Fort entered into the atmosphere from the depths of deep space. Searchlights stabbed downwards, illuminating the Adamantine Weapon through the ruined ceiling of the cavern. Along the sides of the fortress, nine turrets turned, each containing a gigantic cannon. They fired in rapid succession.

The Weapon staggered under the hammer blows of each weapon. Each separate turret channeled power of one of the elements. Lightning that surged into the Weapon, and channeled down into the Planet beneath. Fire that slagged one of the Weapon's fingers. Ice the caused cracks to begin to appear in the monstrous being's carapace. Earth, slamming into the Weapon like a freight train, breaking the cracked outer hide. Water that poured over the Weapon, penetrating and debilitating. Gravity that crushed the Weapon's legs, rendering it immobile. Poison that weakened the Weapon even further. Wind that toppled the mighty behemoth. And Holy might that bathed the Weapon in the light, blasting the creation's head from its shoulders.

As the Weapon lay inert, the other members of AVALANCHE dug themselves out of the rubble that had fallen on them. As the friends were reunited, Phoenix reappeared. In its claws, it held the supine form of Aeris Gainsborough. As they watched, her eyes opened, and she gazed upon her companions. Tears welled in her eyes, as she spoke.

"My friends, if you force me further into the world of the living, then you will permit the return of the one who I gave my life to stop." Her voice broke. "If you break the Law of Death, then Sephiroth can return."

****

End of Part Eleven


	12. Part Twelve - Death

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Twelve:

Marlene stood by the ruins of the old Corel Reactor. Gutted by the explosions from years ago, and the hasty withdrawal of ShinRa with the Huge Materia more than a year ago, only decaying and corroded girders stretched towards the sky. A shell of its former grandeur, the Mako Reactor had been scavenged for what useful part there were by the people who rebuilt Corel.

When she used the Exit Materia her father had given her, Marlene had appeared here. She had collapsed, sobbing in relief at her narrow escape. After a while to articulate her grief, she sniffled and pulled herself to her feet. She noted that she was not dressed for an adventure today, but she had little choice. Vincent was going to keep looking for her. She had to stay hidden until Barret arrived.

She looked around at her surroundings, and decided to hide in the Reactor's ruins. No one would look for her in there.

Unbeknownst to the young girl, a pair of eyes followed her progress from above. The eyes belonged to an eagle, which had had the misfortune of encountering a mouse that was not a mouse up on the North Glacier. Now, the eagle was the host of Jenova.

__

That child is my best chance to gain a human form quickly.

******

In the hidden city of Nuavalan, the aged Sahugin storyteller, Tara, awakened from her slumber. In her dreams, she had been playing in the fields near the Temple of Life with her sisters. Somehow, she had known their fates, that they would die trying to stop Jenova. Her play was tinged with the sadness that she would outlive them all, trapped by a curse to be the witness of the final battle against the death that came from beyond the Planet.

Her eyes fluttered, and she sighed in sorrow. She could sense Jenova's growth, from a shapeless mass that had been all that remained after her defeat in the North Crater, to a mouse form, and now to an avian form. It was only a matter of time before Jenova found a human or Mako-twisted host to increase her stature to where it was so recently.

Perhaps there was something that the Frogmen could do to help fight Jenova. She rang a bell, and a young Frog darted into her chamber.

"What is it, Eldest?" The young Frog's voice quavered in eagerness to serve the most prestigious member of the Frogmen's community.

Maiji's daughter was such a help to the old Sahugin. It was such a shame that turning her into a Frog had been the only possible way to save the child's life. "Please ask Grennek to come to me, Nerise. The time has come for the Frogmen of the Apocalypse to reveal themselves."

******

The _Palmer_ surged out from the ShinRa Naval Base near Costa del Sol. Her supplies had been restocked, her depleted Materia cells replaced with new ones, and her crew given a short half-day of leave due to the unexpected beneficence of the Turks.

Belowdecks, the revitalized crew went about their tasks smartly, trusting that their Captain, Michael Townsend, knew exactly what they were doing. In the meantime, in the Officer's Stateroom, Captain Townsend was discovering exactly where it was his submarine was to go, and what they were going to do once they had arrived.

******

"If I understand you correctly, we are going to go up the Gongaga River to the its source, in the southern end of the Corel Mountains. There we will surface, depositing you in a cavern there. If you haven't come back in an hour, we are supposed to fire enough cruise missiles into the mountain face to destroy Junon, much less seal the cave forever?" Captain Townsend was incredulous.

"Basically." Rude's voice was calm, as he tried to explain how they were going to arrive at their destination. "However, there are some minor details that need to be emphasized. The Gongaga River is not a true river, but is a canal, crafted to support riverine traffic. The source of the River is a natural reservoir that overflows into the canal way. There is no way that the _Palmer_ can travel there through this waterway." 

"How the hell do you expect us to get there, then?"

"Through this." Rude spread a chart out on the wardroom table. It showed the entirety of the underwater basin between Costa del Sol and Junon. To the north, the two continental masses tapered to a narrow strait. Near this strait was marked a subterranean corridor. The corridor stretched from the strait, underneath the plains, hills, and mountains of Corel, to the source of the Gongaga River. Scrawled alongside the entirety of the corridor were notations of depth and sonar readings.

Rude pointed out the corridor. "This corridor leads to a natural chimney. It had always baffled scientists why the Gongaga River's source didn't deposit more water into the rest of the river, with all of the snowmelt from the mountains flowing into the lake. More than a year ago, AVALANCHE discovered why."

Captain Townsend studied the markings on the map. "With these soundings, I should be able to navigate our passage through this channel. It is not going to be easy, though."

Rude smiled. "I'm not ordering you to make this easy. All you need to do is get us there in the next forty-eight hours."

"Yes, sir."

******

"Whaddaya mean, set Sephiroth free?" Barret could not believe his ears.

"Yeah! We go all this way and defeat a damn Weapon, and you tell us that we are barking up the wrong tree?" Cid jabbed the Flayer into the ground to emphasize his point.

"My time is past. I gave my life to summon Holy and stop Sephiroth. In doing so, his soul and mine became linked. If I return to the land of the living, so can he." Aeris' voice dripped with the grief that shone in her tearing eyes. "As much as I wish to be reunited with my friends, I cannot stay with you."

Yuffie found herself nodding her head in agreement with Aeris' statement. Before she could speak, another voice spoke – the one she least expected to speak.

"She's right." Cloud looked at each of his companions in turn. "You guys know how much Aeris meant to me, and how much it would mean to me if she were somehow able to come back to life." His eyes met Tifa's, and he could see the hurt in them from his statement.

He gulped and continued. "In the last year, we have had to make our way through a world without Aeris. Each of us has tried and either failed or succeeded to come to terms with our loss. Now, in the face of a new crisis, we are threatening to reopen all of the old wounds by restoring her."

Nanaki added, "The Planet felt our attempt to break the Law of Death. That is why it created the Adamantine Weapon. Does it not follow that breaking this Law is bad for the world we are trying to save?"

Cloud nodded. "I didn't think it all the way through until just now, but we not only were going to open our own personal wounds, but we were going to do something that would damage the Lifestream itself." His voice grew more passionate. "The Planet's lifeforms flow into the Lifestream when they meet their end. If we draw a life back that has been absorbed into the Lifestream, don't we run the chance of inflicting just as bad of a wound on the Planet as Jenova did?"

Nanaki picked up where Cloud left off. "And if we broke the Law of Death, others could too. Imagine someone bringing back Rufus, Scarlet or Heidegger."

Tifa added, "Imagine someone bringing back HoJo." Her voice was grim.

"But, we need an Ancient to trap Chaos," Barret ventured gamely.

Cloud replied, "When the Mako-twisted were first trapped in Materia, it was a different age. The Cetra were dominant due to their harmony with the Planet. Instead of looking to return the world to the Age of the Cetra, we need to look at how we can defeat Chaos."

Cloud's voice gained conviction as he spoke. "We are AVALANCHE. Two years ago, we had the hubris to proclaim ourselves the protectors of the Planet. In this day, we stand in the stead of the Cetra. Our methods and weapons are not the same. Never will we be as in tune with the soul of the Planet. However, we defeated Sephiroth and Jenova. Somehow, we can and will defeat Chaos!"

Cloud turned to Phoenix. "Please keep Aeris here for a moment. There is someone who needs to say farewell to her." Tears in his eyes, Cloud turned to Yuffie. "We will wait for you at the _Highwind_, Yuffie. Take the time you need, and then release Aeris."

"But –" Yuffie tried to demur.

"You need to do this just as much as I did when I came here before the wedding." Cloud's tone was firm, brooking no argument. A tear ran down Yuffie's face, and she impulsively hugged the leader of AVALANCHE.

Cloud held Yuffie for a moment, and then turned his gaze to Aeris. "You will always be a part of us, even though we go on to face life without you by our side. The greatest gift I have known in my 23 years is the gift of your friendship. Farewell, my friend."

Cloud turned and led the other members of AVALANCHE away from Yuffie and Aeris. In his mind, he heard the soft voice of Phoenix. "Well done, brother."

******

The ruins of the Corel Reactor. A sharp cry. The flash of talons and a burst of feathers. A long despairing scream that was smothered suddenly.

Marlene was no more.

****

End of Part Twelve


	13. Part Thirteen - Love

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Thirteen:

Yuffie listened to the dwindling footsteps of her compatriots as they left the ruined cavern under the City of the Ancients. The staircase to the altar above seemed precarious, though AVALANCHE's members were climbing it successfully. The pool that once stood beneath the stairs was gone, drained through the wound in the cavern's floor made by the Adamantine Weapon. _Much like the wound we tried to create in the Lifestream._ She sighed and turned to face the shade of her friend, Aeris Gainsborough.

"How much I've missed you, Yuffie-chan," the shade said. "I wish I could have comforted your desolation after my death. I felt your grief, as my life's blood drained."

"Before then, I could pretend it was all a game," Yuffie whispered in a broken voice. "Afterwards, everything changed. We weren't invincible."

Aeris smiled. "All the more reason to live each day to the fullest." She reached out with her spectral arms to embrace Yuffie, as the ninja broke into tears.

"We survived Sephiroth, and things started to look better –" Yuffie began.

"But you discovered that Cloud was not the only one of us who had a fabricated past."

Yuffie nodded. "I saw the goodness in Vincent, even though he denied it. That goodness did not lick with the image he presented to us throughout his story."

"Yes, he claimed to be a damned soul." Aeris' keen gaze met Yuffie's. "What did you do about this conflict?"

Yuffie's dark eyes looked into the emerald eyes of the last of the Ancients. She matched the shade's stare for a brief moment, and then turned her eyes away, looking downwards. "I went looking for the truth."

"And during your quest for the truth, you idealized Vincent as the good man you saw. In time, you began to fall in love with that idealized hero."

No –" Yuffie started to deny Aeris' claim, and then stopped. _I did…_

"And now, you don't know if he is still alive, since his four Limit Breaks gained their freedom." Aeris' voice was soft and full of empathy for the young woman she held in front of her.

Yuffie sobbed, "He ran away from me at Cloud and Tifa's wedding! When he left us in Kalm, he gave Cloud a note, but he didn't say anything at all to me. And now, he's gone…" Her voice trailed off, and the young ninja buried her face in Aeris' shoulder.

Aeris smoothed the ninja's hair, and let Yuffie's tears run their course. As the girl sobbed her grief, Aeris rocked softly back and forth.

When Yuffie was done weeping, Aeris held the ninja at arm's length. "Yuffie-chan, if Vincent is gone, you need to go on with your life. Don't make the same mistake I made with Zack, and then, with Cloud. I loved Zack and lost him. Then when I met Cloud, all I saw was his resemblance to Zack. I never got to know Cloud as the wonderful man he is, because I idealized him. The cost of my inability to see past his resemblance to Zack, and his made-up, shared history, cost me a chance to love again before I died."

Aeris' voice shook with emotion. "I could feel the hurt he felt at my death. I could feel the hurt I caused him when he summoned me back. He would come to me, if I lived. And I would be responsible for destroying his marriage." She sighed softly. "I am unwilling to do that, to make them pay that price to return me to life."

"If you love Vincent, love him for who he is, not who you want him to be. And, if you love him, and he is lost, go on living."

Yuffie nodded soberly to Aeris' suggestion.

"My time here is at an end, Yuffie. I need to return to the Lifestream." Aeris turned to walk back towards the jagged hole in the cavern floor.

"So long as I live, I will never forget you, Aeris." Yuffie looked sorrowful, but bravely looked her friend's ghost in the eye. "I will always miss you."

"Yuffie. As long as I am remembered, you will always have me by your side." The shade began to fade, and Phoenix folded its flaming wings around the last of the Cetra. They both disappeared.

In the air hovered Aeris Gainsborough's last words. "The Apocalypse draws near. Look for Garen and Astarte in the Hidden City of the Cursed."

******

The SSV _Palmer_ creaked with the weight of depths pressing against her hull. An hour before, she had been shaken by the wake of something immense churning through the waters above at high speed. The submarine had tipped crazily as the compressed water struck, before righting itself. Since that time, the _Palmer_ had hugged the craggy ocean bottom in an effort to avoid notice and/or more wakes.

In the Officer's Wardroom, Elena was sipping a cup of coffee as she spoke with Vincent Valentine. In her hand, she held a manila file folder.

"Why did the Turks help me, Elena?" Vincent asked the question for what seemed to be the millionth time. He fully expected her to make the same dodge she had made so many times before. 'Once a Turk, always a Turk.'

"Because it is our Planet, too. Even though we fought against AVALANCHE more than a year ago, we knew that you would need our help, once we became acquainted with the severity of the threat." Elena spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, as if she were talking about the day's supper. "If you remember correctly, we didn't want Sephiroth to succeed any more than you did."

Vincent was stunned. "What do you mean by the 'severity of the threat'?"

Elena began. "Little more than a week ago, Vincent, you fell into the hands of a being who calls himself Lord Tenarrus. Tenarrus is from another world, and he seeks to extend his empire by seizing this world. Jenova was once his servant. When he had his claws on you, Tenarrus used a process that was deemed too risky by HoJo himself to strip you of the four entities that were your Limit Breaks. The demons were sent forth to go on a rampage, distracting the members of AVALANCHE while Tenarrus' greatest generals, his Horsemen, positioned themselves to seize control in one lightning-fast blow."

As Elena spoke, her voice grew more and more bleak. "AVALANCHE has found and defeated the first three demons. The Galian Beast was killed in Kalm. The Death Gigas was brought down in Junon. And the Hellmasker was found and destroyed near the abandoned town of Gongaga."

"Unfortunately, we have reports that over the last few days that connect Chaos to attacks on three locations. Condor Fort, which was turned into an abattoir by Chaos' assault. Mideel, which is in ruins. And Corel, Barret's hometown, which reports a pitched battle between a demon and the town militia." Elena finished her tally of events.

"Why are we going to Lucresia's cave, then?"

Elena smiled suddenly. "Vincent, the process that Tenarrus used on you reversed what HoJo had done thirty-three years ago. Not only are you no longer the Avatar of Chaos, you are also no longer unliving."

"Are you saying that I –"

"Yes, you are fully human again." Elena grinned impishly.

"But, what about the crimes I committed?" Vincent's voice was incredulous, matching the stunned expression on his face.

"The crimes you remember committing, during your confinement? Lucresia's murder?" Vincent nodded. "I want you to read this file. In it are contained the true details of your dossier as a member of the Turks, and your involvement with Lucresia."

Elena set the manila folder down on the Wardroom table. It was stamped, **Eyes-Only**. It read – **ShinRa Industries - JENOVA Project: Subject Avatar**. The folder opened and showed a picture of Vincent Valentine, in his Turks uniform.

"We betrayed you by letting HoJo use you for the experiments that made you into a monster, Vincent. Now, we have a chance to pay that debt." She looked meaningfully at the folder. "I suggest you read a little of your real history."

Vincent began reading the file. Contained within were numerous physical fitness reports, eyewitness interviews of people who had known him since he entered ShinRa service at the age of 22, psychological evaluations, commendations, and a project journal. According to the file, Vincent Valentine was a conscientious man, an extremely skilled combat rifleman, something of a ladykiller, who was also lacking the killer instinct to make a good corporate enforcer, but made an excellent bodyguard and counter-terrorist operative.

The project timeline covered his being volunteered to join the Project, and coerced into undergoing the augmentation process conceived by HoJo. If the Avatar bonding worked, then HoJo planned to use the process to bind every Summon Materia in ShinRa's possession to SOLDIERs. Each SOLDIER would then be able to use that Summon as if it were a Limit Break.

Lucresia, a rival of HoJo's, found out about the plan, and sought to tamper with the experiment. Due to the addition of a psychoactive drug placed in the IV drip during Vincent's recovery, the subject of the experiment went on a rampage, his true persona regressing and the persona of Lord Chaos surfacing. Chaos slaughtered a number of the scientific aides before being subdued.

Lucresia convinced HoJo that the entire experiment was a failure, and proposed a collaboration on the Project's true goal, creating a child containing Jenova cells. To destroy the evidence of her tampering, Lucresia used HoJo's process to bond three more Summon Materia to Vincent, and edited the Turk's memories to make it seem that HoJo had been behind all of Vincent's suffering. Then, she placed the Turk in stasis under the ShinRa Mansion.

Seeing Vincent look up from the file as he reached the end, Elena spoke softly. "Now that you know the truth about you and Lucresia, it is time that you faced her. She is the only remaining bearer of Jenova's cells that is not part of AVALANCHE. And she would be all too likely to serve Lord Tenarrus if he but commands her to. If she happened to be unwilling, he could coerce Lucresia through Jenova's cells."

******

Yuffie arrived back at the _Highwind_. As she ran up the ladder and onto the airship's deck, she was met by Tifa and Cloud. "Get inside," the long-haired blond yelled.

"Chaos attacked Mideel." Tifa sadly shook her head. "It is too far for us reach quickly by flying directly there."

Yuffie gulped. She didn't like flying at all, but they were about to do something worse. Somehow, it was quicker to reach Mideel by flying northwards, until one reached the Barrier.

Somehow, the Barrier warped space. By using it, you could reach Mideel by always flying northwards. The problem was, the transition was disconcerting to say the least, one minute sailing in the far northern sky, the next, flying over the south.

Yuffie felt her stomach give a lurch, and she staggered to the rail before she emptied the contents of her stomach over the side. Retching, she knelt by the railing. _I hate flying…_

****

End of Part Thirteen


	14. Part Fourteen - Treachery

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Fourteen:

In the stygian darkness of the Glooms, Tenebrius paced in his suite. _I have loyally served Lord Tenarrus for centuries, and what is my reward? To be the butt of Coyote's japes? To watch as that hoyden, Inanna, seizes control of my master's court? To stand and allow Uragi's insults to unpunished?_

His Lord was becoming shortsighted, and was allowing Inanna's scheming to take control of his court. It was only a matter of time before she attempts to seal her control over the court. Once that happened, his days were numbered, and Tenebrius knew it.

He walked to the darkling wall of his chamber, bearing his accouterments of warfare. From the stand that kept it arranged neatly, he removed and donned his armor. A tunic of padding that stretched from neck to mid-thigh was donned first. A mesh vest of interlocking rings was pulled on over this padded tunic.

As Tenebrius took down his breastplate, he realized he was not alone in his suite. His breathing grew harsh. "Reveal yourself," he commanded.

Lord Chaos stepped into the vivid dark of the room. "I came to speak with you, most puissant of generals."

"I care nothing for your flattery, demon." Tenebrius still rankled at Chaos' infrequent presence in the Glooms. "State your reason for coming into my chambers without invitation." He reached to a rack on the wall, and pulled Rimewand forth. "It had better be good, or else your head will soon be looking for a new place to rest."

"If a humble servant may make an observation?" Chaos bowed deeply to Tenebrius.

"Go on."

Chaos nodded and stood upright, his eyes still downcast but standing straight. "You seem to have, shall we say, problems, with your fellow horsemen."

Tenebrius growled, "So much is obvious. They have not served Lord Tenarrus as long, or as loyally, as I have!" He slammed the hilt of Rimewand against the table that stood besides his armor stand. The table shattered under the force of his blow.

Chaos continued. "I know of a way that they could be cut out of the conquest of the Planet, while allowing you to gain appropriate glory for achieving its subjugation on your own." The Mako-twisted demon laughed. "After all, those fools from AVALANCHE are only mere mortals. What danger could they be to the greatest of Tenarrus' lords?"

"I will not disobey my Master's command." Tenebrius' voice was firm.

"Ahhh, but Lord Tenebrius," Chaos purred, "I wasn't included in that command against intrigues. I am sure I can figure out some way to modify the portal to the Planet so that it is no longer functional once you and I have departed for Mount Nibel to face AVALANCHE."

Tenebrius nodded thoughtfully. He inquired, suspiciously, "What do you gain from this, demon?"

Chaos stepped into the gloom of the chamber. He indicated a rent in one of his wings. "When I faced Coyote's daughter alongside AVALANCHE, she hurt me. In fact, she dealt to me a greater injury than any I had ever sustained. Even now, more than a year later, the wound troubles me." Chaos grimaced. "She died a year ago, in the North Crater. I want her father to hurt as badly as she hurt me."

Tenebrius nodded. Revenge, he could understand. "Do what you will, demon. It is better that I not know the details of what you plan."

Chaos bowed deeply and started to leave. "One last thing, demon," Tenebrius commanded. Chaos paused. "Never enter my quarters uninvited again. The fate you plan for Coyote would be kinder than what will happen to you, if you return without my leave."

Chaos bowed deeper and flowed out of the chamber. As the Mako-twisted avatar of randomness sped towards the chamber of the Portal, he was filled with glee. _The proud fool fell for it! The time for my revenge is coming, Lord Tenarrus!_

******

The _Highwind_ sped towards the Barrier. There was no time to slow down to make the transition easier for the passengers of the airship. If they were going to have any chance of reaching Mideel in time to stop Chaos, they were going to need to hit the Barrier at full speed.

The massive engines of the airship strained, as Cid's expert hands coaxed a few more miles per hour out of the _Highwind_. The speedometer edged above 100 miles an hour. All the members of AVALANCHE were safely belowdecks, excluding the grizzled pilot and his newfound Frog friend. They stood on the airship's deck, lashed into place, their bodies shaking with the constant impact of the racing winds upon them.

The airship drew closer and closer to the Barrier. As always before, there were the usual queasy-making effects of the Barrier – the waves that ran into the Barrier and were not present on the other side; the sudden change of weather patterns; the difference in the intensity of sunlight from one side of the Barrier to the other. Energies swirled visibly around the invisible line that bridged the gap between the north of the Planet and the south. Cid had never seen such disturbances around the Barrier before.

"That's the Barrier?" Yager asked.

"That's the damn thing," Cid agreed. _What was happening, and was it connected to Chaos being loosed?_

The _Highwind_ streaked into the Barrier and plowed through the choruscating energies. Arcs of electricity flowed from the Barrier, into the airship and its two unprotected passengers. The electricity flowed through them both and into the hull of the Airship. Capacitors designed to help deal with lightning strikes drained the energies into the batteries of the airship, adding extra energy to the _Highwind_'s reserves.

The shock of the electrical strike swept both Cid and Yager towards unconsciousness. As the tide of nothingness engulfed Cid, he slapped on the airship's autopilot.

******

Yuffie noticed that she could no longer feel the airship moving. She lay in her customary space belowdecks, where she could be reassured by the metallic bulk of the airship, bringing a measure of stability to combat her ever-present airsickness.

The ninja looked terrible. She had cleaned up and changed her clothes after the tremendous bout of nausea caused by the rough ride through the Barrier, but she was still wide-eyed, and a little green at the gills, as the saying went. She stood up unsteadily, and tottered over to the cabin that was assigned to her during AVALANCHE's journey to stop Sephiroth.

As she reached for the door, she heard a door open within the cabin. She paused and listened. The door within the cabin closed, and she heard the muffled sound of running water. She slowly turned the handle to open the cabin door, and softly walked in.

The cabin was lit by a single lamp by the bed. The bedcovers were thrown back, and there were specks of blood on the sheets. On the ground next to the bed lay the pair of studded gauntlets that Tifa loved to wear – God's Hand.

She hear the sound of running water stop, and waited quietly. A few moments later, Tifa walked out of the cabin's bathroom. Tifa's body was beginning to show slight signs of the baby she was carrying, Yuffie noted. Tifa's clothes seemed a little tight around the abdomen, and Tifa looked as green as Yuffie figured she herself did. _Blood spotting… oh no!_

Tifa saw Yuffie look at the bed, and saw the panic bloom in the ninja's expression. "Yuffie, please. I'm alright, and I think the baby is too. It is normal for there to be a little spotting of blood during a pregnancy, especially if the mother is active."

"But –"

"Don't tell Cloud. I need to be here with you guys, not sitting back someplace safe while the rest of you risk your lives." Tifa spoke with the passion of the young woman who joined AVALANCHE to stop ShinRa's plundering of the Planet. Gone was the hesitancy that Yuffie remembered ever since Tifa discovered that she was carrying Cloud's daughter. "My daughter would never forgive me if I sat aside while her father risked his life to stop Chaos."

Yuffie nodded. "I won't tell Cloud." She looked over at the chest that she kept her clothes in while she was on-board the airship. "I need to change out of these clothes and wash up."

As she strode over to the chest, the airship's intercom crackled. "Ummmm, guys, you might want to come topside and look at this." Yager's voice was bleak. Gone completely was the Frogman's usual ebullience.

******

The members of AVALANCHE gathered on the flight deck of the _Highwind_. Yager stood at the ship's rail, while Cid shook his head groggily. "Look down below," the Frog suggested. His voice was shaking with horror.

Tifa walked to the railing, her companions and friends striding alongside her. _I am glad Yuffie didn't tell Cloud. He has enough to worry about already._

As one, AVALANCHE's members looked over the side. What they saw below chilled them to their very bones.

The tropical island that Mideel was situated upon was half-covered in jungle, they remembered from more than a year before. Not anymore. Much of the jungle was burned and scorched, uprooted by titanic forces. Fires still burned in some areas of the jungle, where the usually-oppressive moisture had been driven away. From above, they could make out the impact sites for numerous Comet and Comet2 spells, along with Flares and Fire4s.

When the friends gazed at the former site of Mideel, however, their blood ran cold. The ruins of the town had vanished. Covering the Pool of Souls, the upwelling of the Lifestream that Cloud and Tifa had fallen into more than a year ago, was a lattice of a white material.

In Junon, Reeve, looking through Cait Sith's eyes, flipped a switch. The stuffed moogle's ocular instrumentation narrowed its aperture, and the retinal surface was moved backwards. With the modifications made to the moogle's visual equipment, Reeve was able to see…

"The lattice is made of bones. Human bones." Cait Sith's voice was tinged with horror. "And, Cloud, Chaos left a message for us…"

****

End of Part Fourteen


	15. Part Fifteen - Pyre

****

FF7 Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Fifteen

Cloud Strife felt the cold grasp of fear around his heart. They had come in response to a message that Mideel was attacked by Chaos, only to discover that they were far too late to save anyone here. _Chaos was capable of this?_

He remembered the taunting message that Chaos had left for AVALANCHE. _By the time you read this, I will have destroyed a third community. Stop me, if you can!_

The wreckage of the tropical free-thinkers' community was pitted and charred, as if burned by both fire and acid. Clouds of flies buzzed around what could only be the decomposing, boneless bodies of the dead. The stench of death hung over the area like a miasma from the mouth of Hell. Maiji, Tifa and Yuffie had chosen to stay on board the _Highwind _instead of descending to this abattoir. _I wish I had stayed with them._

"Cloud!" The blond ex-SOLDIER turned to face Barret and Hieros. They were standing by the bone lattice that covered the Pool of Souls. Hieros had bent down and was examining something on the ground. Striding closer, Cloud could see that the Sahugin's attention was focused on two gleaming crystals of Materia. One was a brilliant ruby, while the other was a glowing citrine.

Hieros spoke. "These weren't dropped here. There is no sign of an impact on the ground, no discoloration or smudging on the gems, which leads me to believe that the gems were left here by Chaos."

"Why would Chaos leave Materia here for us?" Cloud was perplexed. The only reason he could think of…

"If he felt they could do nothing to him," Barret rumbled.

"You did not hear me correctly. These crystals were not dropped here, or left here. There would be some discoloration, even if it were miniscule." Hieros tried to be as patient as he could with these humans. "They seem to have grown here."

******

The members of AVALANCHE gathered the corpses into a huge pile. The grisly task was a trial for all of them, save one. Cait Sith was the workhorse of the operation, carrying bodies to the pile without stopping, as the others fought their nausea and revulsion.

After all the corpses had been gathered, the burial pile was taller than even Barret. Cloud stepped in front of the massive pile of the dead. He focused his will on the Summon Materia for Phoenix. "Phoenix, I do not summon you to bring these lives back. Rather, I summon you to cleanse the bodies of the dead, that they may go to what afterlife awaits them, untainted by the horrendous tragedy that occurred here."

The massive firebird screamed as it appeared, and flames engulfed the bodies. They began to burn slowly, giving off a greasy cloud of smoke. The smoke climbed to the heavens, reminding both Cloud and Tifa of their hometown on a fateful day over seven years before.

Nanaki stepped near to the pile and howled mournfully. The Kyrrawlen's cry was full of grief at the loss of so many lives. As Nanaki's voice rose to the sky above, it was answered by a chorus of howls from all around.

The members of AVALANCHE watched in amazement as first one and then another Spiral stepped into the ruins of Mideel. Their heads were thrown back as well, and they added their voices to Nanaki's lament. Out of sight, more Spirals joined in the chorus.

Hieros drew his scimitar, and it burst into flames. He stabbed it downwards, into the hard ground. He knelt before the upraised cross of the scimitar's hilt. As he knelt, he began to sing.

__

Once one of our brothers,

Taken from us in this hour.

We who are left behind

Seek for the meaning in this loss.

We who yet are living,

It falls to us alone –

To justify - to discover

Reason from this chaos.

Cursed to be what we are –

It falls to those that remain.

When the time comes –

To prove ourselves worthy.

Your redemption lies,

In our unworthy hands

Guide us in days to come –

That we fail not your trust

The Testing is coming –

When our worth shall be found.

Upon that day,

May we serve you well.

Barret's voice rumbled as Hieros ended his hymn. "I don't care what it takes. We're gonna put you down, Vincent."

Cait Sith cleared his electronic throat. The members of AVALANCHE turned their eyes away from the bonfire and fixed the stuffed moogle with their gaze.

"As soon as we found the message from Chaos, I used some of my assets within ShinRa and the Commonwealth to check on the other communities. All of their reports are back." His voice became very soft. "Chaos destroyed Condor Fort."

Tifa gasped in shock. "The condors?"

Cait Sith shook his head. "They were killed, too." The automaton hesitated. "It gets worse. Yesterday, Corel was attacked and destroyed."

******

At the Research Center, Dr. Janet De Vries was awakened from a dream by Vincent's voice. "Janet, we need to talk."

She sat up in her bed, a single-sized cot that mirrored those in similar dormitory rooms throughout the Center's compound. Her spartan quarters were dark, just as they had been before she went to sleep after the monthly staff meeting, worried about the progress of the Strife pregnancy. As one of the scientists that had been assigned to study the data generated from the mutations caused by Mako's effects upon the unborn, she had spent the last few months in study, and in close association with Director Valentine and Administrator Pischke. Her skill and professionalism had made her into Administrator Pischke's lieutenant. With Administrator Pischke in Junon on business, she was in charge in the Center. She looked around and saw two glowing red eyes.

"Mr. Valentine!" She blushed in embarrassment. Here she was, in her quarters, without a stitch of clothing on, except for the blanket she now clutched protectively to her body. "How?"

"It doesn't matter right now, Janet. I can show you later." His voice was cool and professional, with just a touch of urgency. "Jenova has been reborn. She has adopted the form of an armored warrior, and is coming here."

"How do you know?"

"It would take too long to explain. I need every member of the Center equipped with the contents of the locked arsenal we discovered beneath the mansion." Janet noted admiringly that the titular leader of the Research Center sounded saddened to say the words that he had to speak. "I know that this is an installation devoted to peace, but if Jenova is not stopped, there will be no peace ever again."

"What about AVALANCHE?" Janet felt terrified. Her work had always been devoted to peace and helping people. Like Dr. Pischke, she had left ShinRa due to their military research programs.

"If we can slow Jenova down, they should arrive in time. They are investigating the attacks upon Condor Fort, Mideel, and Corel." The gunslinger sadly shrugged. "Until then, I am all of AVALANCHE that is available."

Janet nodded. "Lights: one quarter level." The lighting of her quarters, rigged to accept voice commands, came on dimly. She slid to the edge of the bed, trying to ignore Vincent's cool gaze. Holding the sheet around her as a wrap, she stood. "What do you want us to do?"

Vincent strode closer to her as he spoke. "Jenova will be here in just five hours. Alert your people and have them meet in the main Conference Room in two hours. What I will need your people to do is take up positions outside of town, and when Jenova is spotted, keep him distracted by fire from multiple locations. Keep your people moving, so he cannot get a fix on any of them to suppress their fire."

Janet looked up at the gunslinger, who was standing within arm's reach. _How many times I wished for this opportunity… To be alone with him –_

"There is time enough for strategy later, however." Vincent's soft voice sliced through her reverie.

"What?"

"Janet. I have always known the way you looked at me. I would have to be made of stone to not notice." His voice deepened. "I waited for you to say something. I would not push myself on a woman."

Surprised, Janet looked into Vincent's eyes. The look he was giving her was level, possessing a hunger she never knew the former Turk to have. It was brimming with passion, and desire, and it seared to the depths of her being. In her wildest dreams, she had wished for him to look at her thus…

As he took her in his arms, shape-shifted in the likeness of his former avatar, Lord Chaos smiled. _Thus is my survival ensured, if AVALANCHE should succeed in defeating me, or my treachery to Tenarrus is found out…_

******

Elena, Rude, Vincent and Reno were climbing into one of the inflatable launches carried on board the _Palmer_. After a nightmare journey, through the underwater tunnel to reach it, they had finally arrived at the source of the Gongaga River. Two crewmen waited in the launch, one at the tiller of the small boat, and the other armed with a boathook.

Wordlessly, the Turks took seats in the boat, and the man with the boathook pushed the launch away from the submarine. Once the launch was clear of the sub, the man at the tiller pressed a button and the motor launch extruded its propeller. With a press of another button, the launch roared towards the near shore.

A few minutes passed, with the only noise being the roar of the engine and the splashing of the launch as it arrowed through the waves. Vincent could feel the dark mood that had been his for years threatening to swallow him again. It beat around his mind like the wings of a raven that was trying to drive away a smaller scavenger from a recent kill.

Lost in his musings, Vincent did not notice the progress of the launch until it ran aground on the beach near the cave. _Lucresia's Cave_.

Reno grabbed the sleeve of the black silk shirt that Vincent had taken to wearing while on board the sub. "Hey, Gloom-and-Doom, we're here."

Vincent stood and stretched. As he stretched, the light of the morning sun glinted off of the metal of the Twilight Scope. He looked at his companions and growled, "Reno, I'm not who I once was."

"Really? Coulda fooled me with your stone-face routine on the trip here."

Vincent pushed Reno over the tail end of the launch. The Turk landed, tail-first, in the cold water of the lake. As Reno fell, Vincent asked archly, "Would I have done that before?"

Reno spluttered and rose to his feet. He shook himself as he strode out of the water. Once he was on dry ground, he drew his Shock-staff and squared off. "That's it, terrorist. I've just about had enough of your shit. You are gonna get –"

Elena's laughter cut through the air, shattering the tension. Rude nodded and smiled. "True, you wouldn't have done that a year ago, Vincent."

Reno growled, "After this is done, Vincent. You and me."

Vincent nodded. "After things are dealt with."

The four Turks, one former and three current, walked toward the cave. Within lay the most severe test of their lives. The three knew what lay ahead, but also knew that their only way out of this was to place their trust in Vincent.

If Vincent Valentine has not truly changed, then all four of them were walking to their deaths.

****

End of Part Fifteen


	16. Part Sixteen - Prophecy

****

Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Sixteen

The members of AVALANCHE headed for the _Highwind_. Leading them was Barret, all of the composure gained through the previous year forgotten in his frantic worry about Marlene. "Hurry up, fools! I'll be damned if Vincent gets away with this shit!"

Hieros tried to get the huge one-armed man's attention. "Barret, we cannot –"

"Shut the hell up, tortoise-shell." Barret reached the ladder and began to clamber up, two rungs at a time. The rest of the companions hurried after him.

Finally, Cid climbed on board the airship, the last of the heroes to board. He looked at his companions and spoke. "We can reach Corel in 3 hours if I push it!" He turned to enter the airship's fuselage, the others behind him.

Hieros cried aloud, "Wait!"

Barret fixed the Sahugin with an angry glare. "What?"

"We need to go somewhere else," the Sahugin exclaimed. "There is a place where we can seek aid in preparation for our battle against Lord Chaos."

Barret rushed to the diminutive warrior. "I've gotta find Marlene!"

Hieros stepped back from the hulking giant. "You're just playing his game! As long as you follow his trail and clues, he has control over your movements." He looked at Cid. "Time is pressing. If you will take off, and," looking at the rest of AVALANCHE, "the rest of you would join me in the conference room, I'll explain how we can get a step ahead of Chaos. If you are not convinced afterwards, then we can continue to Corel."

Cloud nodded. I think I know what he is going to tell us about. Maiji told me a little about it in her story. ""Give him a chance to explain what he means. Cid, get us in the air and steer us towards Corel, then leave one of the aircrew in charge and meet with us."

******

Tara and Grennek had gathered all of the residents of Nuavalan in the central square of the tree city. Frogs and Sahugin murmured and buzzed with whispers about the reason for the gathering.

A small group of Frogs had, ignoring the seriousness of the occasion, broke into one of their hyperkinetic games of tag. In this game, one person was "it", and everyone else tried desperately to catch him. Everything was fair game, including using non-participants as shields, obstacles, or ladders. The non-participants indulgently shrugged and tried to ignore the youths at play.

The current "it" was a Frog named Sky. He leapt from the square onto the back of a Sahugin. From there, he bounded straight up into the forest canopy. In the canopy, he rushed along the tree branches until he reached the catwalks that linked the great trees of the arboreal city. In his hurry, he never saw the Eldest of the Frogmen until he plowed into her at full speed. The two went down in a heap.

A silence fell over the assemblage. Grennek appeared near the Shrine of the Change. He looked out and saw the fallen Eldest. Without a word, he broke into a shuffling run to her side.

The silence was broken by the tinkling sound of merriment. Tara slowly sat up, her eyes twinkling. A gasp of relief ran through the crowd. She stood carefully and then helped the slender Frog that had run her over to his feet.

Tara looked at the gathered Frogs and Sahugin. She stood where she was, old Grennek on her right side, and the young Frog, Sky, on her left. She stretched her arms out to her people. _We, the Accursed Ones. Our chance for redemption is at hand._

"Children of Nuavalan, I greet you." As she spoke, Tara's voice seemed to draw power from the people gathered below her.

"Two thousand years ago, I was given a charge by the last High Priestess of the Temple of Life. This charge was to stand steadfast against the world's need. The charge was to stand fast that our people might rise above the curse that created us to stand alongside the other sentients of the world – Cetra, Kyrrawlen, and Human."

"High Priestess Ifaine spoke of a time when the Cetra would have vanished from the face of the world. A time when humanity, the lastborn, would ascend to the stars. She told me of Jenova's return and of the rise and fall of her son, Sephiroth. She told of the coming of my adopted daughter, Maiji Carpenter, who makes magic with her drawings – seeing with true sight, piercing all barriers. She told of our failure in our compact to keep secure the Temple of Life."

"The time she spoke of, when the world is facing the Apocalypse, is now. Jenova has risen for third time, and has taken human form. The Mako-twisted Lord of Chaos has been freed, and seeks to establish his dominion over all, before casting it all into darkness and remaking the world in his image. Jenova's master has come to the Planet and has begun plans for a wholesale invasion."

"It is time for us all to stand against this tremendous evil." Tara's voice hardened. "It is time that we go forth to stand alongside those who have hated us for being different, for reproducing our kind the only way we can, by transforming others. It is time for us to rise above our lowly place, and stand aside humanity as brothers."

"I ask that we raise our voices together, using the Song to release the magic that hides us from humanity. The time has come for Nuavalan to come forth from its hiding."

Her voice grew cold. "The Apocalypse is upon, my people. The event we were named for. It is time for us to come forth and face it."

She was met with a single, united chorus. "WE WILL!"

Tears streamed down the aged Sahugin's face as she led her people in singing the magical song of masking. _There must be time enough to do what must be done. We must not fail…_

******

In the conference room of the _Highwind_, Hieros addressed the members of AVALANCHE. "Cloud, you have heard part of this tale. Maiji knows most of it, and so does Yager. Please bear with me, for the others need to know what you already do."

Hieros crossed his arms and continued. "Two thousand years ago, a terrible event befell the Planet. Meteor was called here by Jenova. Only by sacrificing their civilization's future were the Cetra able to save the Planet. Two of the Cetra had failed to stop this cataclysm from occurring. One of them had been the priestess at the Temple of Life who foolishly allowed Jenova to gain possession of the Black Materia. The other was a priest, who tried to use Holy to stop Meteor, and failed. The cost of their failure was to be cursed. They were forced to undergo a shapechange and a curse. They became the first Frogmen."

His voice became sad. "The priestess Astarte Ifaine's-daughter became the Tara. And Garen Jourmand's-son became Grennek. They learned what you now know, that Frogs could transform others into Frogs by virtue of the magical Frog Song. This is the only way that the Frogmen can reproduce. The curse was tied to this new lifeform, and a promise that both would live to see the day when Jenova returned."

Yuffie exclaimed, "That's what Aeris said!"

Cloud turned to the Wutai-born ninja. "What?"

Yuffie looked embarrassed. "When she and I talked alone. Her last words were that I should seek Astarte and Garen, and that the Apocalypse was drawing near."

Hieros nodded. "Over time, the two Frogmen made others, and started a small society. It was 200 years after Jenova's imprisonment that Tara was summoned to the Temple of Life, which you humans called the Temple of the Ancients. It was then that Tara heard the Prophecy of the Apocalypse."

__

"Apocalypse is coming,

The dark one has fallen but is not destroyed.

The traveler shall live again.

Her child shall call destruction

Defenders shall come

Challenged to sacrifice,

Firstborn and lastborn must together fight.

Guardians must fail in their cause,

And the defenders be betrayed

To save the world.

Apocalypse is calling.

Be wary, child of the Apocalypse.

Your people shall find salvation

Or damnation.

When Meteor comes.

When the last Cetra dies,

When the lastborn journeys beyond the skies,

When the painter who paints from the soul's canvas arrives,

When the twisted return, greater than before –

In an age of the lastborn,

In an age of twilight and fire,

Apocalypse comes.

__

Frogman of the Apocalypse –

If you are worthy,

The Apocalypse shall be your people's salvation.

If you are not,

Then all are doomed."

As Hieros recited the Prophecy, his voice became different. The voice was deeper, rumbling in a bass far lower than the Sahugin's usual tenor.

__

"Darkness stands against darkness,

Dominion is their goal.

Conquest borne on conquest,

Fire from fire.

Order's bane returned.

Barriers long-erected fall to dust,

Nations meet their doom.

Night falls at midday –

Shadows come to life.

Destroyer threatens all.

When the Dark Lord comes,

When the Law of Death is threatened,

When the dead strive against the Destroyer,

When a child is conceived from strife's heart,

In an age of murder and grief,

In a time of sacrifice,

The Apocalypse has come."

As Hieros finished speaking, a hush descended on the members of AVALANCHE. The scream of the Highwind's engines could be heard, as Cid's expert hands coaxed greater speed out of the airship than ever before. Finally, Maiji spoke softly. "Cloud, do you remember my story?" Cloud nodded. "That voice is the same one that spoke through High Priestess Ifaine two thousand years before."

"How is that possible?" Barret was incredulous.

"The Eldest of the Frogmen, Tara, has some little magic left, even after her transformation from Cetra to Frog and then Sahugin. Her magic allows her to cause listeners to see what she is describing when she tells a story." She looked at Hieros. "She told me her story when I first befriended the Frogmen so long ago."

"So where is this City of the Cursed that Aeris spoke of?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud answered, before Maiji, Yager or Hieros could speak. He fixed Hieros with a direct look. "Near Gongaga. I assume that your people will let us find Nuavalan, right?

"Yes." Hieros spread his hands out on the conference room table. "Helping you is our chance for salvation."

"Very well. We're going to Nuavalan."

******

Vincent walked forward into the gloom of the cave, the three Turks alongside. Each step was a battle for the scarlet-and-black clad gunslinger. Somehow, he both looked forward to and dreaded the coming confrontation.

As he walked, he was besieged by memories of a past he had now been told was all an illusion. Snippets of time spent as a member of the Jenova Project's security detail. Burning moments of conflicts with HoJo that sustained him later, when hatred and self-despite were all he had. Memories of a love affair that took his spirit soaring to the greatest heights of joy. _All false… Who am I, then?_

Vincent felt the tunnel he was in give way to the larger cavern that had served as her abode when AVALANCHE had come here a year before. He felt the change, rather than saw it, because all he could see in the chamber ahead was her. Standing in the center of the cavern was the person he had come seeking.

Lucresia.

******

The _Highwind_'s engines were shrieking in protest of the speeds Cid had coaxed from them. He looked over at the speedometer – 135 miles per hour. _Not enough._ He pulled the throttle one more makeshift stop past the point it was designed to go.

He squinted into the slipstream. Ahead lay the forests of Gongaga. Rising from the center of the rainforest was a scintillating column of light. That's strange, that had never been there before…

The column vanished, and Cid gaped as the _Highwind_ rapidly drew closer to a city that lay nestled in the trees of the rainforest. Beside the city lay a huge clearing, and gathered there seemed to be every goddamned Frog in the world, with almost as many Sahugin alongside.

The City of the Cursed lay spread out over a mile of forest, and had homes that seemed to have grown out of the trees, rather than having been shaped from them. The homes ranged from the lowest branches to almost the very tops of the trees. A latticework of walkways and spiraling staircases wended their way from tree to tree and building to building. Light reflected from windows that looked to have been secreted by the trees themselves.

Cid had discounted the idea that the silly Frogs and the annoying Sahugin were anything more than just monsters. Looking at what the Frogmen of the Apocalypse had accomplished in two thousand years, and kept hidden from humanity, he could no longer deny their status as people. _Damn…_

He picked up the intercom and toggled the transmit switch. "Guys, we're here..."

******

As he looked at her, Vincent felt a tidal wave of images and sensations swamp him. Her smile the first time they met. The blood pouring out of her chest after his bullet struck home. The feel of Lucresia's breasts pressing against his naked body after making love. Her words, "I love you, Vincent." The rush of anger he felt when she told him tht she was pregnant, and that the child was not his. Her laughter. The look of amazement when he proposed to her.

Each memory, Vincent faced. Vincent weighed each one, and told himself that it was not the truth. Each memory wilted under the cold light of the file that he had been given. As each false memory weakened, Vincent felt the chains of grief and guilt that had bound him for so many years slip one link looser.

"Vincent, why have you come here?" Lucresia's voice shook with confusion. "Why have you brought your enemies here?"

Vincent slowly raised the Twilight Scope, flicking the weapon's safety off. The selector was on single-shot. He avoided looking at the face of the woman that had rewritten the script of his life. "Because, sometimes, even enemies will tell you the truth."

Vincent pulled the trigger.

******

Captain Townsend paced back and forth. _Time was up._ He turned to his Weapons Officer. "Darryl, prepare to fire all missiles."

****

End of Part Sixteen


	17. Part Seventeen - Retribution

****

Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Seventeen:

Vincent pulled the trigger of the Twilight Scope. The Bolt Materia inside the carbine sparked into life. The electricity generated by the miniature crystal was channeled into a series of electromagnets, arrayed along a twenty-inch-long cylinder. At the same time, a tungsten-steel alloy sliver was inserted into the nether end of the cylinder. Once within the cylinder, the sliver entered into the magnetic field generated by the electromagnets. In the twinkling of an eye, the sliver was accelerated down the cylinder. It exited the carbine's muzzle, travelling at a velocity in excess of 2000 miles an hour.

As the sliver slashed its way through the air, it heated from the air resistance. The glowing piece of metal literally tore a hole through the air, generating a sound reminiscent of a psychotic sewing machine in overdrive. The sliver traveled the space between Vincent and Lucresia in a microsecond.

The sliver punched through Lucresia's head like a superheated knife cutting through a melon-sized piece of butter. It exited through the back of the scientist's head and continued. The sliver spent its remaining force in the granite of the cavern's far wall.

Lucresia stood, her eyes wide and unbelieving, for a fraction of a second after the sliver hit her. Then she crumpled to the ground in a boneless heap.

"I guess that's done, isn't it, Vinnie?" Reno asked wryly. He turned to leave, the other Turks with him. "Let's get out of this place. It gives me the creeps, and I need something to drink."

Vincent flipped the safety back on, and turned to join the Turks. As he started to walk out of the cavern, he was astonished to hear Lucresia's voice behind him.

"So, you have discovered the truth?"

Vincent spun on his heel, bringing the Twilight Scope up into firing position as he moved. Dumbfounded, he stared in amazement as the corpse of the scientist who ruined his life stood. Forgetting that he had just reset the safety, he pulled the trigger of the Twilight Scope. _Nothing_.

Before he could remove the safety, Vincent was blasted backwards by a ball of concussive force. He flew backwards about fifty feet. When the gunslinger struck, he was stunned by the force of the impact.

The Turks were caught by surprise, but quickly moved forward to attack. Contemptuously, Lucresia, or rather, the thing that had once been Lucresia, swatted them aside.

"You dare attack me? The last of the Children of Jenova?" As she spoke, Lucresia's body writhed, sprouting corded muscles and talons. She grew slowly, her body becoming more massive, and less and less human. The back of her head elongated and stretched into a high crown, and her jaws became more pronounced. Her flesh turned black, as ebon oils were secreted by the pores of her skin. Finally, the thing that had once been one of ShinRa's finest scientists stood before them, an alien techno-organic monstrosity standing over eight feet tall.

"Vincent, for your temerity, you will get to watch as I kill each of the Turks, before I turn to you. Then, I will slowly break you." Lucresia smiled, showing razor-sharp teeth. "Long before I am done with you, you will be begging me for death."

******

In Nuavalan, the members of AVALANCHE met with Grennek and Tara. They were in the Eldest's dwelling, which seemed to be a small, arboreal amphitheater. Tifa was awestruck, looking at the exquisite manner in which the Frogmen had managed to shape the great tree the dwelling was mounted upon. Somehow, they had managed to guide the tree's growth in such a manner that the tree had not expanded into this space over the years, forming a massive natural hollow within large enough for living. Tifa turned her attention back to the conversation.

"It is Chaos' goal to break the Barrier," the Sahugin storyteller asserted. "Once he has released its hold upon the Planet, Chaos can free the Mako-twisted."

"That doesn't make any sense," Cloud stated. "Odin told us that Chaos could destroy any of the summoned Mako-twisted."

Grennek answered, "He can. Each of the Mako-twisted had their powers limited when they were imprisoned. Chaos is at the height of his power."

"Shit, that doesn't make any sense. Why would Bahamut, Phoenix, Kjata, and the others serve Chaos if he freed them?" The big man's brow was wrinkled by incomprehension. "After all, he betrayed them when they were imprisoned."

"The lower Summons would be coerced without much effort." Grennek's voice was grim. "Chaos' time free has had the effect of exponentially increasing his power. This means that he can even hold his own against the unfettered might of the Knights of the Round and Lord Bahamut's triple avatars. The only chance the Mako-twisted would have would be in an attack en masse."

Tara added, "I am certain that he plans on subduing each of the Mako-twisted in turn."

Cid smiled, "Which means he has to deal with us. After all, we have how many of the known Summon Materia?" He paused and thought for a moment, and then continued, "Hieros said that we were playing Chaos' game, by chasing after him. He also said you could help us get ahead of Chaos."

Grennek nodded. "Chaos' goal is atop Mount Nibel. If you can get there before he does, you can arrange the battlefield the way you want."

"Then that is where we need to go." Tifa stood, the others with her. Grennek also stood.

"There is more." Grennek cleared his throat. "Jenova has returned and she is also heading for Nibelheim."

Tifa turned pale. She remembered what Jenova had done to the last infant that had bore her cells. _What if Jenova tries to use my baby the same way she used Sephiroth?_

Cloud nodded. "Reeve, you know the recreated Nibelheim better than the rest of us, due to your contacts within the ShinRa Science Division and their contacts with the Research Center. What would Jenova want in Nibelheim?"

Cait Sith's voice was sad. "The Research Center itself. With the amount of scientific equipment there, she could easily coerce one of the scientists into making something to further her power."

Barret's voice was grim. "Then we should go the Research Center and get both of those sunovabitches at once."

"Grennek, what can you do to help us? We have equipment on board the Highwind if you wish to use it. I am sure some of it, and some of our Materia, would be of use to you." Tifa hoped the old Sahugin would grab something like a Wizard Bracelet or maybe one of Aeris' staves, allowing him to stock up on protective Materia.

"All I need is a small weapon that I can equip two Materia into." The elder displayed the two Materia Hieros had found in Mideel. "This Materia is the prison of the Ki-Rin, one of the most noble of the Mako-twisted. He submitted to us, rather than fight in a battle that wold end up harming innocents." The elder sighed. "Would that the rest of the Mako-twisted had had such foresight."

Tifa asked, "What about the other Materia? The Command Materia that Hieros found with Ki-Rin?"

Grennek grinned. "That is the Counter Null Materia. With it, I believe I can nullify any chance Chaos has of countering any of the other Mako-twisted you choose to employ."

******

The Turks looked at each other. Rude nodded, and looked pointedly to the left and right of Lucresia. Elena sprinted towards the right side of Jenova, drawing a taser as she ran. Reno readied his Shock-staff as he bolted to the right. Rude slowly walked forward, adjusting his suit jacket to straighten it out.

Lucresia did not wait for the Turks to complete their plans. Instead she called upon the magical power that was Jenova's gift to her. Bolts of electricity streaked from the scientist to slam into Rude's chest. The Turk was thrown back about ten feet, but he managed to stay on his feet.

Elena closed within ten feet of Lucresia and fired her taser. The barbed dart struck home in the monstrosity's body, and electricity coursed into the monster's form. Lucresia doubled over in agony, setting the monster up for the attack from the opposite side.

Reno flicked a switch on the Shock-staff and triggered a Pyramid attack. The Shock-staff emitted a golden-brown mote of energy that floated over to Lucresia. When it hit the Child of Jenova, a Pyramid of force appeared, encasing the monstrous scientist within.

Elena saw the Pyramid appear, and she tried to disengage the wires that stretched from the taser to the dart. Before she could disengage the wires, however, another surge of electricity sped down the wires toward Lucresia. The electricity struck the barrier of the Pyramid, and shattered it.

Before any of the Turks could act, Lucresia's taloned hands grabbed the wires from the taser and pulled, hard. Using the wires for leverage, the monstrous Child of Jenova threw Elena into Reno. The two went down in a heap, unmoving.

Rude started forward. He looked as his watch as he advanced. It was all up to him. If he failed, he needed to at least tie Lucresia up long enough for the submarine to fire its missiles. One more minute…

The Turk stopped short when he heard Vincent stand up. The gunslinger said, "Let's get this taken care of, so we can get your people evacuated."

******

On board the _Palmer_, Captain Townsend started the missile firing drill. "Weps, status?"

The shipwide intercom buzzed. "Weps, Captain. We are ready to activate missile tubes 1 through 16 for short-range cruise launch."

Captain Townsend looked over at his Executive Officer, Lieutenant Commander Lidia Lee. "Are you ready?" Commander Lee nodded curtly. "Insert your key on my mark. One. Two. Mark."

__

Fifteen years of officership, all on board submarines. The last three in command of the Palmer_. This was the first time since the Wutai War that any ShinRa Naval Vessel had launched missiles. To do what? Pulverize some rocks and seal a cavern._ Not for the first time, Captain Townsend wished he had been in command during the Wutai War.

He sighed. "On my mark, rotate your missile key one turn to the right." This was it.

******

Lord Tenarrus smiled. Everything was going well. Soon AVALANCHE would be where he wanted them. Did Lord Chaos think that his treasonous plans had gone unnoticed? If he did, he was an even greater fool. He called his servant, a slender young woman of sixteen years age. As she slowly drew closer to him, he admired her curves in the darkness of his throne hall. Perhaps it was time to end Inanna's influence over him and take another, more pliable, less ambitious consort.

"My Lord?" The servant's dulcet voice broke through his visualization of the pleasure he would gain from seeing Inanna humbled.

"Call my Horsemen together. It is time for the conquest to begin." As he spoke, he smiled. _It is also time for my plans to change. Chaos has sabotaged my transfer apparatus. I think he should meet with the Horsemen and I about this. His usefulness to me ends once AVALANCHE is where I want them._

******

Vincent switched the selector from single-shot to burst fire. As he braced himself, he saw Rude shrug off another lightning blast from Lucresia, aided by the protective qualities of the Ziedrich. He pulled the trigger, and five slivers screamed towards the Child of Jenova. Somehow, she was able to dodge two of them. The three slivers that the monster was not able to avoid pierced deep within her side. She snarled and charged Vincent.

Rude laughed. "Going the wrong way, aren't you? I'm not dead yet." He flicked his wrist, and Vincent could see the glint of a Summon Materia embedded in the Premium Heart.

Rude and Vincent vanished, as they were replaced by a monstrous four-legged beast taller than a Gigas. The beast threw back its head and bellowed in rage. It extended a long elephantine snout towards Lucresia and inhaled. The suction generated by the beast increased, until it was more than Lucresia could resist. She was sucked up to the Seeker's snout, which shortened and irised open wider, until it could accommodate the Child of Jenova.

Lucresia was sucked into the center of the massive beast – a point singularity that drew everything that came within its influence into itself. Just as she was about to be consumed by the singularity, it vanished, and the Seeker spewed Lucresia back out. The strain on her alien flesh was almost more than she could bear. She screamed in agony.

__

It was time to end this once and for all. Vincent let all of the rage that he felt towards the woman who had destroyed his life, who had forced him to live a lie for the last thirty years, guide his aim. His arm went upwards, and he fired one, two, three bursts almost directly upwards.

The slivers screamed upwards at over four times the speed of sound, expending their energy and velocity as they climbed. Finally they reached the apogee of their climb and nosed over for their descent. As the slivers descended, they grew hotter and hotter as they accelerated. Just before they impacted into Lucresia, they reached terminal velocity at over ten times the speed of sound.

The slivers struck the Child of Jenova as she was beginning to rise. Each sliver pierced her body, penetrating through her form to embed in the ground beneath her. The fifteen slivers all impacted within a split second, and the concussion of their impacts hurled Lucresia upwards, away from the tiny pieces of metal that ended her life.

Elena shakily stood. "What was that?" she asked, as she helped Reno regain his feet.

"I call it a Lethal Downpour," Vincent said, as he smiled. The Turks, bruised and battered, laughed

That was when the first missile struck the outside of the cavern.

****

End of Part Seventeen


	18. Part Eighteen - Gathering

****

Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Eighteen:

Janet De Vries awakened from a deep slumber to the sound of the alarm buzzer from her bedside chronograph. She sat up in the rumpled bed and stretched languorously. She felt satiated, through and through. She smiled as she remembered the dream she had during the night, of a visit from Director Valentine, where they had… She felt a little sore, and a little discomfort from her nether regions. _It had not been a dream!_

She smiled at the memory of the pleasures she had experienced in the night, and started slowly dressing. She pulled on some underclothes from her dresser, and strode over to the room's closet. As she riffled through the blouses that were hung up in the closet, she remembered the rest of what happened the night before. She stopped as her blood ran cold. She looked at the chronograph.

__

Vincent had come to me shortly after midnight, and it was now seven in the morning! According to what Vincent told me, Jenova is already here!

Hurriedly, she dressed. As she donned the first convenient set of clothes she could find, she spoke. "Intercom – Systemwide." The voice-activated computer system invented by one of the members of the Research Center switched open the directionless microphone installed in Dr. De Vries' room, and opened a circuit connecting her to the entire network of loudspeakers throughout the Center.

"This is Dr. Janet De Vries. We have a Code White situation. The Research Center is in danger of imminent attack. All staff are to report to the central conference amphitheater within ten minutes. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is a Code White situation. All staff are to report to the central conference amphitheater."

As soon as she had ended her proclamation, she ran out of her room, sprinting for the Central Conference Amphitheater.

******

Jenova straightened as she flowed out of the form of the Cockatrice back into the guise of the young human she had absorbed. She had adopted the avian form in her haste to leave the Corel area. She had flown to the slopes of Nibel Mountain, and was searching for the least noticeable approach to the place where she was betrayed by Sephiroth just a few months before. As she searched, she noted with grim satisfaction that her errant son no longer existed upon the astral plane.

She saw a plume of dust rise from the front entrance of the place that she had been defeated. Her eyes made out the form of a powerful airship that was preparing to allow people to disembark. As she recognized the members of AVALANCHE on deck, her cold heart beat with rage. _This time, I will not be denied. I will have my revenge!_

As she started walking toward the Research Center, she paused. Smiling at the delicious irony, she recreated the outfit that her victim had been wearing when she had assimilated it. Her face set in a grim look of determination, the girl that was once Barret's daughter strode forward.

******

Lord Chaos smiled as he sat in the entryway of the Research Center, his attention seemingly absorbed by the magazine he held in his hands. He had watched the staff race away when Janet had made her announcement, and he sat in the deserted lobby, waiting for the rest of the players in this play to come out on stage.

He hoped that the members of the Research Center's staff were capable of playing the role he had conceived for them. He knew that Tenebrius was already late. The Research Center's staff must be ready to face the Horseman, to tip the scales in his favor.

He reached out with his magic along an astral tendril that still connected him to his former avatar. He sensed the helplessness and frustration that Vincent felt at being trapped alive within a cave in the Corel Mountains. He sensed the gunslinger's growing realization that death was stalking Vincent and the Turks as they were sealed in the Planet's bosom, with a dwindling supply of air. He grimaced. _I cannot allow my ace in the hole to be removed from the table so easily._

Chaos began weaving a spell.

******

In the midnight-dark realm of Nessos, Lord Tenarrus gathered his four Horsemen. Each had prepared for their master's summons to battle in a manner that was unique to their personal tastes.

Lord Tenebrius was clad in his full coat of shadowy mail, made of interlocking rings of solidified night. Over the mail coat, he wore a breastplate of black diamond that glimmered, reflecting the myriad hues of darkness in a scintillating display. He wore vambraces and greaves made of blackened, carbonized steel, alloyed with lightweight alumina. Rimewand was in its customary sheath on the warrior's hip, and two daggers were concealed in the tops of his boots.

Beside Tenebrius stood the Darklord Uragi. Uragi disdained the heavier armor of his peer, instead choosing to wear a hardened, yet flexible, suit of black leather armor that conformed to his slight body's lines. Hell's Stiletto hung from a half-sheath that enabled Uragi to draw his blade and slash in a single motion. His ebon locks were shorn close to the skull to prevent an opponent from grabbing his hair to gain an advantage.

Coyote paced, his form shifting from one guise to another. His eagerness to begin the conquest showed in every taut gesture the shapeshifter made as he flowed from one shape to the next. _Perhaps one of his loyal servants might be rewarded with a domain to rule as his own once the Planet has fallen. Perhaps I will be rewarded._ Coyote smiled, revealing the sharp fangs of the current form he occupied, a humanoid warrior known as a Blitz.

Inanna lounged beside Lord Tenarrus' throne. She wore a diaphanous garment that accentuated every shadowy curve of her voluptuous form while barely concealing them. A necklace of obsidian beads and black pearls dipped slightly into the hollow between her dusky breasts. On either hand, she wore a ring of black iron that was connected by a fine chain to a bracelet of white gold. Each bracelet had a single blue-green Materia socketed within. Her ebon tresses were bound by a cord of ebon filament. Venomkiss was curled around her waist. Her eyes shone with excitement and sweat glistened on her skin.

Lord Tenarrus sat upon the throne. He wore a suit of leather armor very similar to the Darklord's, save that Tenarrus' armor was shaped to accommodate his winged form. Tenarrus' wings were tipped with razor-sharp blades that were made of lightweight titanium steel. The blades went from wingtip to midwing. His head was covered in a helm of lightweight carbonized steel. His greatsword, Midnight's Heart, lay unsheathed in his hands.

He looked at each of his four Horsemen in turn. His eyes rested last upon the lovely form of Inanna and he smiled slightly. Inanna returned his smile, and leaned forward to allow him a glimpse beneath the gown she wore. Her smile turned to a moue of annoyance when his smile lost all of its warmth and became the grin of a shark that has scented blood in the water.

Tenarrus began, "My Horsemen, treachery has been revealed in our midst. Our minion, the self-styled Lord Chaos, has manipulated events to hinder our conquest of the Planet."

Inanna was shocked by this declaration, but also pleased. Chaos was the only one of Tenarrus' minions who matched her mastery over the arcane forces of Magic. She breathed, "What has the traitor done, Master?"

Tenarrus looked at his consort. "He has sabotaged the 'reliable' device you made to rapidly bridge the space between Nessos and the Planet. It will work only once, and its coordinate system has been fused, allowing only transit to Lord Tenebrius' destination, the town of Nibelheim."

Tenebrius spoke. "The traitor came to me to offer his aid in humiliating the rest of you. He offered me the chance to complete the conquest alone, without the rest of you."

Uragi sneered at his rival. "And you passed up such a godsend? You are a far greater fool than I thought!"

Tenebrius' eyes glinted with rage, and his hand moved to the hilt of Rimewand. With an effort, he forced himself to release hold on his scimitar, reminding himself of the edict that Lord Tenarrus had set forth as they prepared for this conquest. He grated, "The opportunity would have been great, but my loyalty is, and has always been, to Lord Tenarrus. To participate in such an action from sheer hubris would have betrayed the master I have served for longer than you have been alive, psychopath."

Tenarrus purred, "Your loyalty is noteworthy. You forsook your own advantage to warn me of Chaos' treason." The dark master of Nessos paused. "Tenebrius, name your reward."

"I beseech you, master, set aside your consort. She has been at your side for many years and has yet to bear you an heir." Tenebrius' voice became bitter. "As often as she has played the wanton for you, master, should she not have borne at least one child?" _An heir that would prevent her accession to the throne should something untoward happen to you, my master and friend?_

Inanna's eyes grew as cold as ice. She snarled, "And what business is it of yours, warrior?"

Tenebrius shot back, "I have served Tenarrus loyally for far longer than you have shared his bed, woman. I have seen what happens to monarchs who have no heir and have ambitious lieutenants before. We have utilized that to our advantage." His voice grew grim. "I have no wish to see such a weakness exploited in Nessos."

Inanna's hands clenched in rage and she spat upon Tenebrius. Lord Tenarrus chided her, "Now, Inanna, that is not behavior fit for my consort. Tenebrius is correct, although he wisely speaks only the most legitimate of his observations. However, I will voice his concerns, because they are also mine."

Tenarrus' voice became cold as he ticked off his observations. "First, you have not borne me an heir. The continuance of my dynasty is of gravest import. I have allowed the pleasure I find in you to blind me to the dynastic necessities of my throne."

"Second, you have insinuated yourself into every facet of my court. You have always sought to focus the attention of my court away from me to you. Courtiers come to you to seek intervention in issues, and trade favors with you for your influence."

"Finally, you have been disloyal to me. As my consort, you should take no others to your bed, but you have frequent dalliances with servants, courtiers, and even Darklord Uragi. I was willing to overlook this in the hopes that one of them might quicken your womb, relieving me of that dynastic necessity, but I have been aware of your trysts from the start. I even knew of your desire to couple with Chaos." Inanna's jaw dropped in shock.

Lord Tenarrus gazed at his consort levelly. "Your actions are punishable by death, should I choose to exercise such a penalty." Inanna's face grew pale with fright. "For your skills in certain arts, and in mind of the pleasure you have brought me these twenty years, Inanna, I am moved to offer some measure of clemency."

Inanna knelt before Lord Tenarrus and kissed his feet. "Thank you, master."

Tenarrus smiled. "You may not wish to thank me when you hear what form my clemency takes, Inanna." He reached down and took her chin in one gloved fist. "You are no longer my consort. You will remain one of my Horsemen, but should I hear of any intrique that you concoct against any of my Horsemen, or against me, I shall have you put to death." His grip on her chin became more and more insistent, and he hoisted her into the air.

Tenarrus looked at the other three Horsemen. "Let this be a warning to each of you." He threw Inanna to the ground, where she lay, huddled, her eyes burning with rage and humiliation.

"Tenebrius, when you go to Nibelheim, you will not go alone." Lord Tenarrus looked at the Horsemen. "We will all go to Nibelheim, where our conquest will begin! Once AVALANCHE has fallen, the rest of the world shall swiftly find itself under our control."

******

AVALANCHE disembarked from the _Highwind_. They had sped from Nuavalan through the night to reach Cloud's home town and the Research Center ahead of Jenova and Lord Chaos. While the airship blazed through the night, the members of the team had grabbed what fitful sleep they could gain. Their dreams were filled with nightmare images of Chaos' rampage, visions of the horrific slaughter he had wreaked across the Planet in his mad quest to break the Barrier.

Barret walked slowly down the airship's gangplank. He gazed about Nibelheim blearily, and blinked. _Was that Marlene?_ He owlishly stared at the young girl running down the path from Mount Nibel. _It was!_ He darted forward, running quickly for a man of his bulk.

"Daddy!" Marlene's excited scream cut through the early morning air, and the other members of AVALANCHE hurried down the gangway to join their massive friend and his daughter.

Barret caught his daughter in a bear-hug, and hoisted her into the air. Tears streamed down the burly, black man's face. "Honey, I thought I had lost you forever." He held his daughter tightly to his chest so he could look her in the eyes. "While Daddy was gone from Corel, a monster attacked it. I thought you were there with Elmyra." He paused. "Where is your Aunt Elmyra?"

As Barret looked into his daughter's eyes, he saw them glaze over and turn red. Shielded as they were from the rest of Barret's companions by the massive bulk of the one-armed man, her eyes were not visible to the others. Barret froze in shock.

He felt his daughter's hands touch his side, and then felt a piercing pain, as all ten of her fingers elongated, becoming dagger-sharp. They pierced his chest, driving for his lungs and heart. Three of the talons pierced his right lung, and two pierced his left. One talon grazed the massive man's heart, nicking a coronary artery. The talons then retracted and resumed their shape as mere fingers.

Barret staggered forward, in agony. He dropped to his knees, still holding the creature he had believed to be his daughter. Uncomprehending, he watched as her features changed, becoming more mature. He mouthed the question, _Why?_

Jenova, wearing the teenaged form of what Marlene would have been, answered. "Because you never loved me." She extricated herself from the grievously wounded man's grasp. As he fell forward, no longer supported by her, and no longer capable of keeping himself upright, she added, "And I expect that you'll be seeing Elmyra soon."

Cait Sith bounded up to Barret's side. "What happened?"

"This." Jenova backhanded the robotic moogle, at the same time shifting into the form that AVALANCHE had once faced her in, in the City of the Ancients. "I happened to him."

******

Chaos looked up in the lobby of the Research Center. _It has begun…_

****

End of Part Eighteen


	19. Part Nineteen - Jenova

****

Heartstrings

Vincent Unleashed

by TacomaSquall

****

Part Nineteen

Tifa's eyes went wide at the sight of Barret's daughter as she transformed into the monstrosity that almost destroyed the world. _It can't be! We killed her in the North Crater. I watched her fall beneath the Cosmo Memory and Chaos' Chaos Saber!_ Her disbelief held her stock-still, as the despoiler from beyond the stars completed the form-change.

Other members of AVALANCHE were not gripped by the same paralysis that held Tifa in its grasp, however. Yuffie called upon the power of the Barrier Materia on the Conformer to surround each of the heroes in a shimmering wall of energy to ward off Jenova's magic. At the same time, Hieros called upon the power of the Revive Materia, casting it upon Barret, before death could claim the big man.

Meanwhile, Nanaki drew upon the Time Materia socketed in the Escort Guard the Kyrrawlen wore. Linked to an azure-hued All Materia, each member of AVALANCHE felt time slow to a crawl, as their reactions were hastened.

Cait Sith cartwheeled downhill from Jenova, coming to a stop thirty feet downhill from where the alien had swatted him. When he came to a stop, he called upon the linked gems in the Starlight Phone. Jenova was surrounded in mystic energy that attempted to confuse her. Under the cover of the spell, the robotic moogle was able to hit her with an amplified screech that would have ruptured the eardrums of a human target. The attack only served to enrage the alien shapeshifter.

Cid called forth the Galian Beast. The members of AVALANCHE vanished, as the masking effect of the summoning kicked in. In their place, a crack sprouted in the earth they stood on. The ground began to shake, and the crack spread. Finally, a gout of lava burst upwards through the shattered ground. In the lava's heart, the Galian Beast howled in rage. It sprang forward and huffed a ball of fire at Jenova. The alien was not able to avoid the attack, and it seared her inhuman skin.

As AVALANCHE reappeared, Jenova smiled coldly. "You have had your shot. Now it is my turn." She threw her arms back, and spines sprouted from her chest. The foot-long, barbed spines tore their way free, flying towards the world's defenders.

The spines were deadly. Only Yager (due to his short stature), Barret (due to his still-prone position), and Tifa (due to sheer dumb luck) were unscathed by the hail of projectiles. Cloud was struck by three spines, one of which embedded in his sword arm. One spine _whanged_ as it ricocheted off of a hastily interposed Flayer, leaving Cid open to the spine that struck his left knee. The others were hit by one spine each.

Grennek called upon the Wizard's Bracelet he had been given. "Ki-Rin, hear our call and aid us in this dark hour!"

Beyond the Planet's atmosphere, in the heart of the Sun, the Ki-Rin came into existence, freed from its voluntary captivity. In an eruption of superheated plasma, the Mako-twisted creature sped Planetward.

As it crossed the vacuum of space, its body cooled into solidity. The Ki-Rin had the body of a stag, with the tail of a massive ox. From the beast's shoulders stretched forth a serpentine neck that ended in a draconian head. Instead of scales, the dragon-head was covered in the same white fur that covered the rest of the beast's body. A pale yellow mane flowed from the beast's neck, not unlike the mane of a patriarchal lion. As its cloven hooves struck the debris of space, they emitted sparks.

The Ki-Rin raced into the Planet's atmosphere. It landed between the combatants and reared in front of Jenova. As the stag's legs came down, the Ki-Rin breathed a cone of eye-piercing radiance upon the shapeshifter. It then whirled and leapt back into the air. It flew low over the members of AVALANCHE covering them momentarily with the cloak of its flowing mane. They felt their wounds begin healing in much the same manner that they would under the influence of Regen spell from a Restore Materia.

As the barbed spine was forced out of Cloud's arm by the mystic touch of the Ki-Rin, Cloud brought the Ultima Weapon back over his head, as three golden Materia socketed in the massive sword shone brightly. With a cry of fury, the former SOLDIER charged Jenova, bringing his sword in a crushing overhand Deathblow. As the blow staggered her, two Materia, linked to the Deathblows, flared into light, and both health and energy were leeched from the alien and carried into Cloud's body. After his heavy blow, Cloud brought the sword upwards in a diagonal slash that creased Jenova's shark-like hide.

As quick as Cloud was, however, Jenova was quicker. As he darted backwards to rejoin his companions, who had not closed with her, one of Jenova's taloned hands snaked out and grabbed Cloud by his hair. With that grip, she dragged the SOLDIER to her side and raised her other hand to stab downwards.

Tifa screamed, "No!" Her rage propelled her forward, as she called upon everything she had learned from Zangan. Desperately, she rained blows down upon Jenova, in the Beat Rush. Then she leapt onto Jenova and used her for a springboard for the Somersault, following it with the sweep kick her master called the Water Kick. As the alien staggered, Tifa grabbed her and leapt upwards. They came down in the move Zangan called the Meteodrive. Stunned, Jenova released Cloud.

Tifa grated, "Leave my husband alone!" Jenova unsteadily rose to her feet, and Tifa met her with the magical uppercut she called the Dolphin Blow. As Jenova fell after the uppercut, Tifa grabbed her and leapt even higher than her last leap, delivering the bone-jarring Meteor Strike. Tifa then delivered the coup, unleashing the unfettered fury of the Final Heaven.

Jenova flew backwards from the impact of Tifa's blow. She slammed backwards into the massive chest of the black man she had felled with her surprise attack. He grinned. "Miss me?" He pulled the Missing Score's trigger and hit Jenova with the all out fury of the Catastrophe.

After Barret's attack, Jenova vanished in a flare of emerald light. Barret looked around in shock. "What'd I do, vaporize her?"

The other members of AVALANCHE looked around for the missing destroyer.

******

As Barret activated the Mime Materia, Jenova had realized that she had another source of power, besides her innate abilities. She called upon the Materia the human child had worn around its neck.

She rematerialized on the other side of the Research Center. Her wounds, while not fatal, required a few minutes to heal, so she adopted the form of a Nibel pine and opened herself to the warmth of the morning sun, using the photosynthetic energy gained to speed her healing. She supplemented this energy by drawing from the life force of creatures that came too close to her and were able to be assimilated. She knew that she would be back at full strength in a matter of minutes, which the Materia had bought for her.

Jenova remembered a devastating magical attack that had been used against her pawns during her first attempt to feed upon this world, more than two millenia ago. As she rested, she tried to remember the details of the spell. When she faced AVALANCHE again, she was going to be ready. This time, they did not have Holy. This next time, victory would be hers…

******

Janet De Vries addressed the gathered staff of the Research Center. "Our outside security cameras just showed the arrival of AVALANCHE and an altercation with an alien that seems to be Jenova." Now that there was confirmation, she chose not to mention Vincent's warning to her.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" asked a young scientist, well-known in the Center's ranks as a radical pacifist. "We are not SOLDIERs. We're scientists devoted to peace, not war."

Janet nodded. "I agree with you, Dr. Witt. However, Director Valentine knew that a time could come when the Center would need to defend itself. Hidden beneath the laboratory wing is a small armory and a ShinRa prototype war vehicle, called a wanzer." She looked at the Center's Chief of Security, Brett Jetzer, a slender ex-SOLDIER, with grey eyes and dark brown hair. "Brett, I assume you are the best person to pilot the wanzer. Can you tell us a little about the armory's equipment?"

Brett stood up, his lean, six-foot-tall frame towering over the diminutive Deputy Administrator. "We have enough ShinRa Type 2 machine pistols to equip each member of the staff, and give them three magazines of ammunition. More importantly, in the case of facing Jenova's attack, we have 4 ShinRa Type 4B squad support machine guns and one prototype man-portable fusion gun. The wanzer is armed with two arm-mounted Type 4B machine guns, and a 20-cell multiple launch rocket system."

Janet turned back to the remaining staff. "We cannot let Jenova take over the Center!"

******

The members of AVALANCHE searched for Jenova outside the Research Center. For the past half-hour, they had scoured the front area of the former ShinRa Mansion, to no avail. She seemed to have just vanished into thin air.

The search continued, as they moved to the side of the Mansion, and from there to the back. From her shapeshifted vantage, Jenova watched her enemies draw closer and closer to her. Eventually, three of their number, the grizzled old pilot, the Frogman, and the Wutai-born ninja stood beneath her spread boughs.

It was time to strike.

******

Yuffie stood beneath the boughs of a pine tree, her eyes scanning the area around her for any sign of Jenova. As she scanned, she pivoted on her left foot. As she placed her right foot down, she heard a soft crunching noise from beneath her foot. Perplexed, she looked down at the desiccated remains of a small bird, a red and black-hued cardinal. As she bent down to get a closer look at the bird, she heard Cid cry out, "What the hell?!?"

Yuffie turned and saw that Cid had somehow gotten himself entangled in the pine tree's boughs. They had bent with his weight and had him grasped like he was in a set of pincers. As she looked on, she saw the struggling pilot lifted into the air by the tree limbs. With a rush of horror, she realized that the tree was attacking him. She yelled, "Jenova's the tree!"

She felt a wave of revulsion as Jenova plunged both pincer-limbs into Cid's torso. The old pilot screamed in agony, as the branches drove inwards. The other members of AVALANCHE started running towards Yuffie and Yager.

Yager leapt into the air. As he hurtled towards the shapeshifter, she began changing her form from the immobile tree to a monstrous form reminiscent of a gigantic preying mantis. The Frogman struck at one of the two razor-sharp pincers that had impaled the _Highwind_'s captain. The Slash Lance severed the partially shifted limb, and Cid fell ten feet to the ground, sliding off the still-attached pincer that held him. Blood flowed freely from both punctures, and Yuffie realized she could see Cid's stomach through one of the wounds. She fought a wave of nausea back.

Jenova called upon her mastery of sorcery to capture the agile Frogman in a Stop spell. Failing to resist the spell, Yager was immobilized. With a contemptuous wave of her arm, she impaled the ebullient Frogman through the chest. The talon that ended Yager's life exited his back, covered in the Frog's viscera.

There was a scream from behind Yuffie. "Yager!" As she screamed, Maiji called upon the power of the Master Summon, calling forth the mighty Titan. After Titan pulled the ground out from under Jenova's feet, Nanaki called upon the power of the FullCure Materia in a desperate attempt to save Cid's life. The wounds were too grievous for even that powerful Materia to handle though, and the last of his life's blood pooled on the ground beneath him.

Jenova responded to Maiji's summoning attack by casting a Silence spell upon the artist. It was foiled by her Ribbon. Before Jenova could act again, she was swarmed by Nanaki, Cloud, Hieros and Tifa.

For a moment, it looked like the alien would be overwhelmed by their onslaught, as sword, fist, fang, and saber rained blow after blow upon her. In desperation, Jenova cast her most powerful spell.

The members of AVALANCHE felt themselves levitated upwards. They were hurled up, through the atmosphere, carried in a frictionless bubble of air towards the sun. The members of AVALANCHE were hurled directly towards a cool spot of the sun. As they impacted, the massive furnace of the sun underwent a reaction, and the spot rapidly began to heat up, swelling outwards as the gases within expanded. Finally, the members of AVALANCHE were spewed forth by an eruption of a solar prominence. They fell back to the Planet. To Tifa and Cait Sith's surprise, they discovered that they had learned to cast the Sunspot Flare through their Enemy Skill Materia.

The Sunspot Flare's concussion blasted the members of AVALANCHE away from Jenova. Hieros, Nanaki and Barret dropped, spiralling into the oblivion of unconsciousness. The despoiler laughed in glee. "Who will be the next to fall before me?"

Tifa heard Jenova's taunt and felt the chill grasp of despair around her heart. _She's so much more powerful than when we faced her in the North Crater. It's almost as if she was having to use some of her strength elsewhere before…_

Within Tifa's womb, her unborn daughter opened her eyes, knowing that the time to use the power bestowed upon her by Sephiroth was now. Aeris' Mako-blue eyes flared into brilliance, as the baby drew upon her mother's reserves of energy.

Tifa felt the drain of her energy and slumped to her knees. As she slumped, she saw Jenova hurtle skywards in the grasp of an attack that Tifa had last seen used by the madman who almost succeeded in destroying the Planet. _How did I use the Supernova?_

In the void of space, Jenova hurtled to a dying star. As she drew closer, it exploded. She landed on the third planet from the star, a world not unlike the Planet, but without the puissant Lifestream. She watched as the two innermost planets were consumed by the expanding fury of the explosion. As the shockwave hit, she saw Sephiroth standing before her.

"Thus is my debt paid in full, Mother. As you were my death, so have I become yours."

Jenova's body was consumed utterly by the energy of the supernova. Nothing was left to reform. Sephiroth's last attempt to gain redemption was successful. His spirit joined the spirits of the departed within the Lifestream.

******

The portal between Nessos and the Planet opened. A rift tore in the fabric of space, connecting the throne hall of Lord Tenarrus with the town of Nibelheim. One by one, the Horsemen of Tenarrus stepped through, followed by their dread master.

The Apocalypse had come.

****

End of Part Nineteen


	20. Part Twenty - Horsemen

**Heartstrings**

** **

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

Part Twenty - Horsemen:

Lord Chaos felt the portal to Nessos open.He could sense that the portal was being kept open, rather than closing after depositing Tenebrius near Nibel Mountain.Perplexed, he furrowed his brow in thought, and then shrugged.It was a good thing he had his ace in the hole.

Holding the constructed summoning spell in his mind, he activated the Vanish enchantment he had placed upon the Chaos Saber after bedding Dr. De Vries.As he winked from view, he started outside the Research Center.

It was time for a touch of Chaos…

******

Brett Jetzer climbed into the cockpit of the Whisk.A prototype wanzer (taken from the Wutaian word for walking war machine), the machine's blue steel finish shone from the hours of off-time he spent maintaining it.This was his baby.

Taking the wanzer with him after the attack on Junon by the Sapphire Weapon, Brett had followed Heidegger's orders seriously about keeping the wanzer safe.When it was proved that Heidegger was himself insane (the failure of the Proud Clod showed that), Brett modified his original order somewhat.He was not going to let the wanzer fall into anyone's hands who was going to misuse the vehicle.This meant that it would be impossible for the career soldier to ever return to the military that had been his home for the last twenty years.

Brett had hopped a ride on a freighter making the trip from Junon to Costa del Sol after the destruction of Meteor.He made a living for himself by using the wanzer to assist in the rebuilding of communities that had suffered during the events that led up to the destruction of Meteor.

Finally, he was approached by Vincent Valentine to head up security at the Research Center.Awed by Valentine's status as one of the heroes who helped save the Planet, Brett accepted.

The job had been easy, up to this point.As a realist, Brett knew that sooner or later, someone would make a play for the greatest storehouse of scientific research in the entire world.Brett's job, to this point, had been making sure that the Research Center would be prepared to deal with such an attempt.

Now, it was time for Brett to see how well he had done his job.As he climbed into the Whisk, he reminded himself that Jenova was not an enemy he wanted to face in one-on-one combat.It would be far better to fight the alien monster from a distance, where he could use all of his ranged weaponry.

He flicked on a series of buttons as he settled into the pilot chair.The interior lighting turned on, and his heads-up display activated.Quickly, he raced down the list of pre-maneuvers checks._Wrist actuators, legs, hips, all green.Arm traverse is perfect.Missile reload mechanism is fine.Jump jets clear and fuel status is 100%.Weapons are all charged and ready.Fire mode selection is operational.Let's rock._

The Whisk began thundering forward, weighing more than 30 times the weight of its pilot.Each step caused a small impact tremor that unnerved the Research Center staff, as they grabbed machine pistols to help in the defense.

Doctor De Vries picked out five of the largest members of the Center's staff, along with five who were known for their excellent manual dexterity and eyes.Four of the steadiest, she sent to be the gunners of the machine guns, teamed with four of the strong-men to be loaders and the men who would carry the heavy weapons into combat.The last two were paired with the fusion gun, and Doctor De Vries attached herself to their team as additional help.

Brett's voice, amplified by the speakers of the wanzer, barked out, "Divide into four teams.One team goes with each machine gun, and has two radios.Doctor De Vries, please get a radio and dial it in on frequency 12.That will be my comm channel.Use frequency 13 for inter-unit communications.Buell, you're in charge of the first team."

A slender security man nodded."Gotcha, Brett."

Brett looked at the other three units."Evan, you're in charge of Unit 2.I know you don't have any military experience, but you have a cool head, and people will listen to you."The tall man in question looked surprised, but signaled his acquiescence."Third Unit, you are under Doctor Cornell's orders.She won't throw your lives away, and your job is to make sure that nobody compromises the facility."

Devin Cornell looked at the man, half her age, inside the wanzer, and said, "They'll have to kill this old bird before they can get into our databanks!"Her unit gave an impromptu cheer at her comment.She looked back at them and smiled.

Brett smiled as well._That is one tough old lady.If anyone can keep this place secure while I am out there, it'll be her."Springer, you have the fourth unit.You guys are going to be my screening force.Your job will be to try and make sure that Jenova can't get to me.I want each of you to take the blue magazines we have in the back of the armory.In those magazines are contained the latest armor-piercing ammunition, created by ShinRa's scientists to punch through the thick hide of Mako-twisted monsters.If we get into a fight with Jenova, I want you to be using those instead of one of the standard magazines of ammunition.Her hide is too tough for standard bullets to easily penetrate."_

Brett fixed Doctor De Vries with a hard look."Get to the roof.You are our command and artillery post.That fusion gun is the most powerful weapon we have, excluding this wanzer.Provide fire support where I direct, and relay my orders to the Units.If, for some reason, I go off the air, you are in command."

The men and women arrayed themselves for battle, following the orders of the Chief of Security.When they were ready, they deployed, coming to a dead stop at the sight of a rift in space just outside the entrance to the Center.Standing there, awaiting them, were Tenarrus and his four Horsemen.

The dying began.

******

Cloud focused all of his will upon the glowing red Materia on his Mystile.With its signature fireball explosion, Phoenix appeared."We have teammates unconscious and dead."

Phoenix sighed."Your wounded I can help.I cannot help the dead without breaking the Law of Death, brother."

"Then how were you able to bring the four of us back in Kalm?"Cloud shouted his question in grief and rage."Cid deserves to live as much as I do.So does the Frogman."

"I am sorry.I cannot, for breaking the Law of Death would undo all that you have already done, Strife.Break that law and the victory your friends died to help secure will be as nothing.The sacrifices of both living and dead will be as naught before such an ill choice."

"Damn you."Cloud turned away from the great Mako-twisted avatar of rebirth."Give us what help you can, then."

The Phoenix screamed his cry.In mid screech, the firebird froze.It seemed to collapse inwards, as a spell tore at its very essence."I beseech you!Do not do this!"Phoenix's plea was frantic as it imploded."Lord Chaos, I beg you…"

All that remained of the mighty Phoenix was a single red-orange pinion.

Grennek softly said, "The Apocalypse is upon us.Chaos is in our midst."

Grimly, Cloud gave a Phoenix Down to Hieros, Nanaki, and Barret.As soon as he had finished restoring them to consciousness, he looked at Tifa."Honey, break open that last Megalixir.We need it now."

******

Lord Chaos felt the summoning energies of the Materia that called Phoenix into the world and he grimaced._Those fools think they can use my brethren against me?He finished the spell that would summon Vincent to the rooftop of the Center.He grinned, as he set a delay in the summoning, estimating it would take some time to maneuver into place._

His spell-casting complete, Chaos turned his attention to the battle below.The forces of the Center were fighting desperately against the Horsemen, while Tenarrus scanned the battlefield for any sign of the members of AVALANCHE.Uragi had charged headlong into the fray, and was carving a swath of destruction through the unfortunate defenders of the Center.Inanna had found herself a small house to shelter in, just within the town limits, and was casting her spells at targets of opportunity.Tenebrius was methodically taking on a single opponent at a time, killing them before moving on to the next victim, while Coyote attacked members of the Center staff as one of their own.

He sighed.It was time for AVALANCHE to be lured to where he could use them to weaken Tenarrus.It was too much to hope that they would be able to defeat the power-hungry conqueror, but they should at least buy him time for Vincent to arrive and end Tenarrus' dreams of conquest.After all, the Planet was rightfully his.

Chaos reactivated his Vanish enchantment, and spread his wings to float down behind the Center, where AVALANCHE awaited him.

******

Dr. De Vries was horrified.The sight of the carnage below was absolutely sickening.The knowledge that she had sent these people to their deaths wasn't ameliorated one bit by the knowledge that it was necessary to protect the Center.She watched as friends and colleagues were cut down by the fury of Jenova and her allies.

One of Jenova's allies, a sorceress, had taken shelter in a small house at the edge of town.From the security of this location, she was throwing Death and Ultima spells, along with other magics that were unknown to the scientist.Janet grimly smiled._The sorceress was sheltered from normal weapons.I wonder how well that building would withstand a blast from a fusion gun?_She ordered her gun crew to fire.

The small house, formerly the residence of Cloud Strife before his departure to become a SOLDIER, offered little resistance to the fusion gun's beam of superheated plasma.Neither did the hapless Horseman within.

Janet saw one of Jenova's allies look upwards.He pointed with a single leather-clad arm, as light glinted off of the demonic being's crown.The demon followed his gesture with a few short gestures.Janet dove back from the crest of the roof, just before a tongue of darkness snaked out from the demon's outstretched hand and licked the roof where she and the gun crew stood.

Janet looked around.The gun crew was gone, erased from existence as if they had never been.Nothing remained of even the heavy assault weapon they had manhandled to the roof.Tears running down her face, she clicked on her radio to frequency 12."This is the command post.We have been hit.I am the only survivor. I am falling back to operations."

******

Brett watched in horror as the bloodthirsty Darklord Uragi hewed his way through one of the units.He turned towards the lithe figure, and emptied both machineguns at the Horseman as it advanced.The Darklord laughed and danced out of the way of the stream of bullets.

The Darklord advanced slowly, a gleam of pleasure in his eye as he contemplated the battle ahead of him.Never had he taken on such an armored opponent.Defeating him would indeed be glorious.He noted that the armored giant had human footsoldiers guarding him._Faugh!Humans are such cowards, but it will avail him naught._Methodically, the Darklord continued forward, slashing lethally at any combatants who got in his way.

At one hundred feet away, Brett switched a toggle inside the wanzer.The Whisk hummed, and a red button on the right handle for the pilot's yoke started flashing.The head's-up display indicated Salvo mode was enabled.Brett made his point of aim ten feet in front of the advancing Horseman, and pressed the button.Within 5 seconds, the twenty missiles blasted from their pods on the wanzer's shoulder.They surged forwards into the earth, turning the ground the Horseman was advancing through into a curtain of explosions.

Battered, the Horseman charged forward.Moving as quickly as a dervish of doom and destruction, he sliced through Brett's screen.In a matter of moments, he was upon the security chief, leaving dead and dying bodies behind him.With a crack, the Darklord slashed Hell's Stiletto against the wanzer's right knee.The blade slashed through the alloy of the powered suit of armor, cutting the hydraulics that assisted the operation of the right leg.Fluid gushed forth.

Uragi smiled."First blood is mine, warrior.Soon, last blood shall also be mine."

Brett gritted his teeth."Not if I have anything to say about it!"He released the machine gun in the wanzer left hand, and slapped at the Darklord.Nimbly, the Draklord sidestepped.While Jetzer was getting back into position for another blow, Uragi slashed the back of the wanzer's left knee.More hydraulic fluid poured forth.

Brett tried to step towards the Darklord, but the legs, operating at minimal efficiency due to loss of hydraulic pressure, folded.The Whisk overbalanced and fell to the ground, face-first.

Brett listened to the sound of Hell's Stiletto carving through the wanzer's armor._Sooner or later, he's going to penetrate the cockpit, and kill me.If I'm going down, I'm going to take him with me._He activated the wanzer's self-destruct mechanism, and tried to push the wanzer upwards, back to its feet.

Brett almost succeeded, before Uragi cut the right arm out from under the wanzer in a single mighty slash.The wanzer rolled as it fell, coming to rest on its back.Uragi raced up to the wanzer, and stood on its chest.

Spitting blood from a cracked lip, Brett watched the Darklord raise Hell's Stiletto to stab it through the canopy of the cockpit._Three._

The blade descended downwards, shattering the canopy's armored glass._Two._

The blade continued, piercing Jetzer's neck through the windpipe.Uragi knelt on the wanzer's chest._One._

Uragi twisted Hell's Stiletto in Brett's neck, severing the carotid artery.As Brett felt his life's blood begin to fountain into the wanzer's cockpit, Uragi smiled._Zero._

The Darklord's smile was blotted out as the wanzer's engine exploded.

# End of Part Twenty


	21. Part Twenty-One - Desperation

**Heartstrings**

** **

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

Part Twenty-one:

Vincent was too chilled and weak to even shiver any more.It had been hours since the missiles struck the inner wall of the caldera that contained the source of the Gongaga River.Evidently the cave was below the surface level of the lake, for water had been slowly leaking into the now-sealed chamber.

Of greater danger than the damp was the dwindling supply of oxygen.Elena and Rude had both already succumbed to the unconsciousness due to hypoxia.Vincent and Reno had barely maintained consciousness, although Vincent couldn't hear the red-headed Turk's breathing any longer.

They had been lucky to avoid being killed by the cave-ins caused by the multiple explosions, Vincent knew.However, if they had died then, it would have been quick, instead of this lingering torture.

This is where it ends.If nothing else, I gained revenge upon Lucresia for what she did to me.I wish I could see Yuffie one last time, to tell her good-bye…

******

The survivors of AVALANCHE whirled to face the Research Center at the sound of the Whisk's explosion.Finally, they heard the cacophonious sounds of combat from the other side of the massive building.Cloud pointed with his off-hand towards the near corner of the mansion.Yuffie and Hieros sprinted forward, racing to look around the building, in a hope to see what was going on.

It was at that moment that Chaos landed.He laughed and launched the mystic Diamond Dust spell, coating all of the members of AVALANCHE in a rime of cold that froze them momentarily, before exploding in shards of ice.In the aftermath of his spell, Lord Chaos' Vanish enchantment wore off, restoring the massive Mako-twisted monstrosity to AVALANCHE.

Lord Chaos brandished the Chaos Saber and smiled.**"Come on.I've been waiting for you.AVALANCHE, it is time for all of you to die!"**

******

Tenebrius brought Rimewand up, deflecting a burst of bullets fired at him by one of the human defenders of the Research Center.He looked at his master, noting the lord of Nessos' fury._First, Inanna, and now, Uragi.These humans are more resourceful than we thought._

He was brought out of his brief reverie by a scream.A human was charging him, his automatic pistol raised above his head like a truncheon.With an overhand chop, Tenebrius brought Rimewand crashing through the human's body.The human was cleft in twain by the powerful blow from the Horseman, slain before he could deliver his blow.

Tenebrius looked around and noticed that the remaining humans were retreating to the large mansion they had issued from.He started to pursue, but was brought up short by a command from Tenarrus.

"I will deal with these pests.Find AVALANCHE.They are still our primary targets."

Tenebrius and Coyote split up, each heading towards one side of the mansion, looking for the heroes whom them had come to kill.

******

Vincent gasped fruitlessly.The air of the collapsed cavern was stale, with little usable oxygen within.As the fouled air swept into the former Turk's lungs, he found his mind going back to the years he spent, imprisoned in his coffin under the ShinRa Mansion.

Once again, I am buried.Unlike before, I care now whether I live or die.However, just like then, I have little choice.My life and death are no longer in my own hands.

A luminescent glow spread over Vincent's body.As it spread, the areas touched by the glow began to tingle as magical energy suffused his being.Vincent looked over at the perhaps dead, perhaps merely unconscious forms of the Turks.They too were limned in the glowing energy.

The glow became unbearably bright, as it covered more and more of the their bodies.As the glow completely covered them, Vincent felt the collapsed cavern fade away.His mind went back to his previous thought.

## My life and death are no longer in my own hands…

******

As AVALANCHE stared at Lord Chaos in shock, he followed up on his previous spell with a massive Avalanche.The slopes of Mount Nibel heaved and shuddered, and a massive slope of scree, rock, and earth bore down upon the members of AVALANCHE.Overborne by the slide, Yuffie and Nanaki were both buried beneath the slide, while the rest were buffeted mercilessly.

As the slide ended, Chaos chuckled at the delicious irony._Burying AVALANCHE with an Avalanche…_

He was staggered by a Quadra casting of Ultima by Tifa.Before the monstrosity could react, both Cloud and Barret used their Mime Materia to blast Chaos with the powerful spell eight times.

Chaos grimaced in pain, and took to the air, reactivating his Vanish enchantment."I will be waiting for you atop Mount Nibel, AVALANCHE!I believe the one who separated me from Vincent is coming for you.You had best be ready for him!"

Grennek tried to activate the Counter Null Materia, but the Mako-twisted Lord was already gone.At the same time, Maiji used her Heal Materia to undo the immobilizing effect of the Avalanche, and Cait Sith called upon the power of the White Wind to heal their injuries.

******

Coyote sped around the side of the Mansion.Already, he could taste the power that would be his if he were able to defeat AVALANCHE without Tenebrius' help._Two of the Horsemen are gone.Their passing leaves a void, one that I can exploit!_

The shapechanger abandoned all pretense of being human, adopting a guise that was well-suited for wading into enemies.His body lengthened to double the height of a normal human, becoming not only taller, but more dense as he grew.His hands became huge slabs of bone and muscle, tipped with diamond-hard claws.His skin flaked away, revealing hardened scales.His eyes became compound orbs that had hardened, transparent eyelids that covered the optical surfaces at all times, with a second lid that could respond to lighting levels, ranging from translucency to opacity.

Two horns thrust their way forth from the skin of his forehead, pushing forward until they protruded for nearly a foot from Coyote.The head itself grew more reptilian in appearance, bearing strong mandibles and cruelly sharp fangs, similar to those of a Dragon.

Coyote hurtled around a corner and came face to face with the angry members of AVALANCHE.They were led by Barret.The massive black man had had enough.

"Lemme guess, you must be one of Lord Tenarrus' Horsemen.Asshole, when I'm done with you, you'll be wishing that you had never even considered coming here!"Barret cut loose with a stream of heavy fire from the Missing Score.A golden Materia shone in the prosthetic limb, as the former terrorist sent an unbelievable rain of explosive-tipped bullets at Coyote, riddling his form with explosions.The Horseman was knocked head-over-heels, backwards.

As Coyote started to rise, Cloud activated the Mime Materia he wore in his Mystile.He charged forward, and struck four times with the Ultima Weapon before the shocked Horseman could react.Tifa followed up this devastating attack with the newest of her Enemy Skills, the Sunspot Flare, learned from Jenova earlier that morning.

Coyote hurtled skywards and was consumed by the fury of the Sun.Only ashes remained of the shapechanger when he returned to the Planet.The ashes were blown away on the wind.

******

Tenarrus called upon the power of the Shadow Brand.The same tongue of darkness that consumed the fusion gun and its crew stretched out towards the Research Center.Where the darkling flame touched, the material of the Center began to corrode.A hole was rapidly burned through the wall, and Tenarrus stepped forward.

"I suggest that you stop, 'Master.'"

Tenarrus whirled at the sound.Standing behind him, wounded but smiling evilly, was Lord Chaos."Where have you been?How did these humans gain such ability to resist me?"

**"These humans, as you so indignantly put it, are each capable of the heroism that was manifested by the members of AVALANCHE."**Lord Chaos sneered at Tenarrus.**"In your hubris, you felt assured that only the members of AVALANCHEwere a threat to you.You thought that they would lie down for you, meekly accepting the doom you brought.You colossal fool, all you have succeeded in doing was throwing away the lives of three of your most able leaders.ShinRa was ineffective against AVALANCHE for one reason only – AVALANCHE fought a guerilla war against them.ShinRa would mobilize against your assault and beat it back within minutes."**

Tenarrus charged, drawing Midnight's Heart as he ran forward.The massive greatsword met the Chaos Saber and was deflected away from the Mako-twisted betrayer."No one speaks to me like that, Chaos.No one!"

Tenarrus rained a series of blows down upon the demon.Chaos parried each blow laboriously, weakening from the exertion of defending himself from this all-out attack on top of the wounds that he had suffered from AVALANCHE's assault earlier.Chaos staggered backwards, driven away from the Research Center by Tenarrus' ferocious attack.

A dozen steps Chaos retreated, until he came to a small rock outcropping.His attention focused on the blade that was menacing him, Chaos never even saw the uneven rock that he placed his foot on.The rock slipped under Chaos' weight, driving the Mako-twisted master of uncertainty off balance.Unable to regain his balance, Chaos fell in a heap at Tenarrus' feet.

Tenarrus raised Midnight's Heart high over his head in preparation for the killing blow."Now, you shall pay the price for your treachery."

******

Vincent rose unsteadily to his feet.He was atop the roof of the Research Center.Below him, he saw the remains of a battlefield.At one edge of the battlefield, he saw the monster that had taken his Limit Breaks from him menacing a figure lying on the ground.

In one smooth motion, the sniper grabbed the Twilight Scope, aimed, and fired.

******

Chaos smiled as the tungsten-steel sliver from the Twilight Scope punched through the back of Tenarrus' head.The sliver continued out the demon lord's face, tearing an opening between Tenarrus' eyes.His eyes wide in shock, Tenarrus crumpled bonelessly in front of Lord Chaos.

Chaos stood slowly and saw Vincent Valentine, slouching on the roof of the Center.Jauntily, the Mako-twisted lord waved at his former avatar.He cried, **"Tell AVALANCHE that I will be waiting for them on the summit of Mount Nibel.Now that I am free, it is time for all the world to bow to its rightful ruler!"**

# End of Part Twenty-One


	22. Part Twenty-Two - Reunited

**Heartstrings**

** **

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

# Part Twenty-Two

Tenebrius' search for AVALANCHE in the town of Nibelheim had been fruitless.He returned to the battlefield in time to see Lord Chaos bark his message to Vincent Valentine, before the gunman collapsed from exhaustion on the roof of the Research Center.

Tenebrius charged at the traitorous Mako-twisted lord, only to see him use his ever-present Vanish enchantment.As Tenebrius drew closer, he realized that his master lay on the ground beside where Chaos had stood.He paused for a moment in unbelief, and then ran to Tenarrus' side.

Tenebrius scanned the Lord of Nessos for any signs of life._None._

He cradled the body of his lord in his massive arms and slowly walked towards the portal back to Nessos._Rest in peace, my master._

******

AVALANCHE came running around the side of the Research Center, Barret and Yuffie in the lead.From an injured member of the Center's staff, they had discovered that Vincent was there and that he had warned the Center of the impending assault by Jenova and her allies.As soon as they had discovered the news, the heroes hurried to find their missing teammate.

Barret aimed the Missing Score at Tenebrius, who was at the portal to Nessos."Hold it right there, buddy!"

Tenebrius looked over his shoulder and paused momentarily."I bear my master back to his realm.He is dead."

Barret's face contorted with rage."Well, boo hoo.You guys came here and attacked us.Now, you get to pay the price!"

Cloud and Tifa walked up to Barret."Not now, my friend," Cloud insisted.Turning to the Horseman, Cloud stated, "If you close the portal behind you, we will permit your departure.There is no cause for further bloodshed."

Tenebrius nodded."I have much work ahead. It will not be done, and all my master's life will come to nothing, if I extend our conflict."The Horseman shook his head sadly."For two millennia have I served him, only to see him die because of treachery and a sniper's aim."

Cloud looked at his companions."Stand down.The battle for the Research Center is over."

Tenebrius looked at the members of AVALANCHE."You have been worthy adversaries.Perhaps, we shall meet another time."He smiled ferally."When stability has been gained…"

Cait Sith spoke."If you come again, seeking conquest, we will throw you back through the portal.If you come in the name of peace, then we can talk."Veiled within the moogle's words was a simple message._We beat you before, and we will do it again, if necessary._

Unfazed by Cait Sith's words, Tenebrius walked through the portal to Nessos.With a sudden _twist_, the rift closed behind him.

At that moment, Maiji spotted the semi-conscious form of Vincent upon the Research Center's roof."Is that your friend?" She pointed to where he slumped against the side of the roof.

Yuffie whooped with joy."I knew he was okay!"She did a forward somersault in her exuberance.

Cloud looked around and saw no easy way to climb up to the roof."There must be a way to get onto the roof from the inside."He broke into a loping run for the entrance of the Research Center.His companions trailed along behind him.

The companions raced through the corridors of the Research Center, eventually, coming into the room that once contained the safe that served as the Lost Number's prison.It had been converted into an employee break area when the Mansion was turned into the Research Center.After the retreat from the Horsemen, Dr. Cornell had ordered the break area further converted into a medical aid station.There, they found Vincent, being supported by two of the Center's staff.He was speaking with Dr. Cornell.

"Dr. Cornell, do everything you can for these three.They helped me get through one of the toughest experiences in my life."Vincent looked up and smiled at his friends.It was unexpected, like the sun breaking through a heavy overcast after a season of rain.

Yuffie ran up and threw herself at the former Turk.She wrapped her arms around him, as she murmured, "I thought I lost you…"

At the same time, Vincent spoke."Yuffie, I'm so sorry…"

They both trailed off and looked at each other.The ninja blushed a bright crimson, while Vincent looked away, his mystique and cool lost for a moment.

Before either could speak again, Cloud softly coughed.They looked at him."We need to go," he said softly.

Vincent nodded."You're going after Chaos, right?"

"Yeah.He plans on destroying the Barrier."Cloud's tone was brusque."Evidently, the Barrier has a greater purpose than just connecting the north and south.It has something to do with the Summon Materia."

"Rather, the Barrier is an aftereffect of the Cetra magic that imprisoned the Mako-twisted in Materia in the first place," Grennek interrupted.

Vincent looked at Cloud and raised an eyebrow quizzically."He's one of the Frogmen of the Apocalypse.His name is Grennek, and he is here with this Sahugin," as he pointed at Hieros, "and Zack's sister, Maiji, to help us stop Chaos."Cloud shrugged."The Frogmen had a prophecy about the events of today from over 2000 years ago."

"I see."Vincent looked at the other members of AVALANCHE."I take it I have missed a lot."

"Just Jenova's return, a new WEAPON, the destruction of Mideel, Condor Fort and North Corel and, somehow, Sephiroth reaching from beyond the grave to help us destroy Jenova," Yuffie summed up.

Vincent frowned at the Wutai-born ninja."You speak lightly of extremely grave matters."In response, the ninja stuck her tongue out briefly at Vincent.The moment Vincent saw her expression, he grinned.Yuffie turned beet-red.

"Cloud, you could use an extra hand in your fight against Chaos.Count me in."

"It is good to have you back, my friend," Nanaki purred.In reply, Vincent ruffled the fur on the back of the Kyrrawlen's head.

******

Lord Chaos stood on the summit of Mount Nibel.Below, he could see the Mako reactor that had figured so prominently in Cloud's past, now abandoned to the mercies of the elements.The roof and walls were pitted by acidic rain from the fallout of Meteor.The outdoor ladders were corroded.What interested him, however, was what lay within the reactor's core.

Chaos gestured, and Phoenix appeared.**"I offer you a choice, firebird.This is your last chance.Serve me, or face oblivion."**

Phoenix screamed its defiance."I will never serve you, betrayer!"

**"Very well."**Chaos plunged a clawed hand deep into the Phoenix's breast.His hand closed around something, and he twisted it.The Phoenix screamed in agony.Chaos drew forth his hand.Chaos' arm was coated to the elbow in the glowing blood and flesh of the Phoenix, and he held its still-beating heart in his grasp.With a piercing cry, Phoenix fell to the mountainside and died.

Chaos sighed._It would have been nice to have someone else to do some of this work._He gathered his magic and lashed out at the reactor site.Rapidly, he pierced the manmade walls that sheltered that which he sought.A seemingly-natural piece of brilliant amethyst._At last, I have found it.The Keystone._

Chaos flew down to the reactor, ready to complete his plan of domination, unaware that the _Highwind_ had taken off from the town below and was flying up the mountain.

******

"You are going to do what?"Hieros was incredulous.

"We are going to fly the _Highwind_ up to the summit of Mount Nibel, where we will, if possible, rappel down to the ground.If it is not possible, then we will jump."Cloud was trying to be very patient with the Sahugin."We don't have time to make the climb, and even with the risks, we can pull this off.We made a HALO drop into Midgar just before Meteor that was far more difficult."

"But…"

"Listen, froggy.If you want to stay on the _Highwind_, be my guest."Barret, on the other hand, was not feeling so charitable."We need to get there as quickly as we can, and we don't have time to coddle you."

"It is too dangerous for Grennek," Hieros protested.

"Let me be the judge of how dangerous something is, Hieros."The elder Sahugin looked the resolute members of AVALANCHE."The threat is severe enough that we need to do as they say.I appreciate that you wish to protect me.However, the choice is mine to make."

Yuffie groaned.She hated flying, and the only thing about jumping from an aircraft that was worth it was the fact that, sooner or later, she'd be on the ground.Looking over at Vincent, she smiled.He seemed different, less withdrawn.She liked it.

Cloud spoke."Everyone, get your chutes on if you are going.Get a partner and check each other's straps.We reach the drop zone in five minutes."He smiled."Get moving!"

All the worries about the world's fate had faded.He was going into combat with his friends by his side.Somehow, they would find a way to defeat Chaos.They had to…

**End of Part Twenty-Two**


	23. Part Twenty-Three - Apotheosis

FF7 Heartstrings

**Heartstrings**

** **

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

Part Twenty-Three:

As the _Highwind_ neared the summit of Mount Nibel, Cloud walked among his comrades.As he passed by each one, he handed them two items.

The first was a ShinRa Pharmaceuticals product, a methamphetamine derivative that was standard issue for ShinRa shock troops.The Hyper allowed the shock troops to reach Limits more easily, making the ShinRa shock squads a force to be feared.It was a Hyper-induced frenzy that figured prominently in the final battle of the Wutai War.

The second item was a small vial of translucent liquid.The liquid contained within the vial was bubbling, like a hyperactive bottle-full of Rufus Cola.When the imbiber drank the Speed Drink, his reaction time and quickness doubled.

After he had handed off the last of the items, he turned back to his companions."I want you to take the Hyper and wash it down with the Speed Drink, before you jump off the airship.We don't know how quickly we will be in a fight, and I want to make sure that we are ready."

He turned to Yuffie."Are you ready with Typoon?"Yuffie nodded."Good."He turned back to the others."Typoon will carry us down to Lord Chaos.He is willing to take the risk that Chaos will end his existence, if we promise to defeat Vincent's former Limit."

"Each of you, keep your hand on your ripcord.If Typoon is noticed, he will let go and try to draw Chaos' attention away from us.At that point, it will be necessary for us to regulate our descent."He smiled at his friends."This will be a cakewalk, compared to the drop on Midgar."

Cloud continued."We know that Chaos is going to try and break the Barrier.What effect that will have on the Planet is uncertain, but we do know that he believes it will grant him enough power to seize control of the entire world.According to Grennek, the Barrier is tied into the power of the Summon Materia.This means that breaking the Barrier could either free or destroy the Mako-twisted.We can't let that happen, while the threat of reinvasion from Nessos exists."

"That means that we have to hit Chaos hard and fast.I want to try and clear an opportunity for Grennek to use the Counter Null.Once he's used it, we hit Chaos with every Summon we can throw at him.If you don't have Summons, use support magic and items to keep the rest of us going."

Cloud looked at his companions."I want you to know that I am proud to have you as my friends and allies.If we just keep fighting, we cannot help but succeed!"

One by one, AVALANCHE used their items and leapt from the _Highwind_.They were all gathered up by Typoon.The weird Mako-twisted creature from the Ancient Forest bore them speedily downwards.

******

Chaos stood before the Keystone.The amethyst-hued Materia was an irregular shard of crystal that thrust out of the rock underneath the former Mako reactor.He grinned.At last…

He placed one hand upon the crystal and called upon some of the elemental attacks in his arsenal.First, he used the Diamond Dust and then Hellfire.Following after that, he unleashed the might of the Judgment Bolt, and then called upon the power of the Tidal Wave.Finally, he unleashed the Mega Flare.In turn, he focused all of the puissant energies brought into existence from each attack upon the crystal.

The crystal shrunk slightly when frozen, and then rapidly expanded under the brunt of the subsequent heating attack.Microfissures formed, and the crystalline lattice was weakened.The electricity of the Judgment Bolt changed the charge of the molecules that formed the crystal – reducing its cohesiveness.Water from the Tidal Wave rushed into the fissures and widened them imperceptibly.The Mega Flare intensified the damage done to the Keystone, making the cracks visible to the naked eye.

Chaos brought the Chaos Saber down in an overhand chop that would have made Odin proud.The sword met the weakened crystal in a brief battle for which would give way first.In the end, hell-forged steel won out over crystallized Mako.

The Keystone exploded, hurling shards skyward, as AVALANCHE descended into the Nibel reactor.Amethyst and lavender bolts of energy arced away from the ruined site, streaking towards the Barrier.

******

In seconds, the bolts of energy traveled the distance that separated Mount Nibel from the Barrier, striking it from north and south in rapid succession.As each bolt stuck, it clung, until the energy contained within was discharged.Each discharge was the equivalent of the Tera Flare in power.

With each strike, the Barrier glowed more and more fiercely.It went through the visible spectrum, flaring into brilliance, until it glowed in a blinding ultraviolet that extended well past the range of normal vision.Scores of seabirds were cooked on the spot by the hellish radiation pouring forth from the Barrier.

Finally the Barrier could not contain the energies it held.It exploded, in a concussion loud enough to be heard from Icicle Village in the North to ruined Mideel in the south.

******

Cloud rolled as his body struck the cavern floor.In all of his trips into Mount Nibel and the Mako reactor, he had never seen a cavern like this one.The walls and ceiling of the cavern were bleached a brilliant violet hue, excluding where Lord Chaos had blasted through the ceiling – the aperture through which AVALANCHE had descended.

He looked around him and saw that his companions had all landed safely._Typoon had been with us until that massive Materia exploded.I hope that Typoon is okay…_

Cloud shook his head to clear the extraneous worries from his mind.There was no time to worry about the fate of a single Mako-twisted one.Chaos had noticed them.

"Welcome, AVALANCHE," Chaos boomed.His demonic visage was split by a wide smile.Lord Chaos' smile faltered and slowly slipped from his face, however.Cloud turned and gaped in amazement.

Forms began to materialize inside of the cavern.Chillingly beautiful Shiva and hot-tempered Ifrit.The powerful Titan, flanked by the Galian and the Hellmasker.Righteous Ramuh, standing upon the mechanical shoulders of the Holy Wanzer, Alexander.Kjata, trumpeting a cry of relief after millennia of imprisonment.Hades and his bubbling black cauldron.More and more appeared in the huge cavern, as Cloud and his companions came to a stunned realization.The Mako-twisted had been freed!

Behind and above the massed might of the Mako-twisted, four massive forms appeared, filling the sky above the cavern.The gigantic sentient fortress known simply as Atma, hulked in the sky, training its turrets upon Lord Chaos, as the triple avatars of Lord Bahamut screamed their rage to the skies.

At the forefront of the Mako-twisted army, Lord Odin dismounted from Sleipnir.He cracked his knuckles and gazed at Lord Chaos in naked hatred. His voice boomed at the last of Vincent's avatars, "Chaos!You will pay for your crimes!"

Chaos laughed.**"Fool!Bow before your master!"**

Odin drew the Zantetsuken."We will not concede your suzerainty.Like these humans, we will oppose you."

Chaos snarled, **"Very well.You can die alongside the humans you love so much!"**The Mako-twisted lord unleashed the force of his magic, scattering human, Mako-twisted, Frogman, and Kyrrawlen alike.

As the members of AVALANCHE and the many Mako-twisted shrugged off the effects of Chaos' spell, behind Lord Chaos, Typoon returned to view.The massive elemental tried to suck Chaos into its massive jaws.Hurricane winds blasted into the treacherous master of Magic.

Chaos was staggered by the attack.He started to slide backwards towards the gigantic elemental.Inch by tortuous inch, Chaos slid, while his opponents recovered from his attack.Seeing his inability to shrug off Typoon's pull, Chaos whirled and leapt at the Mako-twisted being.As he flew towards Typoon, Chaos whipped out the Chaos Saber.

Typoon was unable to react in time, as Chaos flew point-first towards the creature's gullet.The Chaos Saber pierced flesh, sucked in by Typoon's own breath.Chaos drove the blade deeper into the Mako-twisted thing's flesh.Coursing bolts of midnight-black energy leapt from Chaos into the enemy that sought to devour him.

The black energy swept through Typoon, covering it in a crackling aura of night.When the aura had covered Typoon's entire form, Typoon felt the disintegrative forces it commanded being unleashed upon itself.Cell by cell, Typoon's flesh disintegrated.

Typoon's sacrifice was not in vain, however, as a wave of attackers swarmed upon Chaos.Wave after wave of elemental attack struck, punctuated by physical blows from the members of AVALANCHE as each of them reached low-level Limit Breaks.Maiji summoned a two-dimensional reflection of Lord Chaos to join the fray, covering the slow and steady approach of Grennek.

Chaos stood equal to the task of repulsing the hordes that threatened to overwhelm him.For each attack that struck, Chaos launched a counter.Ramuh fell, his staff shattered, and eldritch energies coruscating through his being.A sweep from the Chaos Saber decapitated the Seeker, and its body collapsed into the void it contained within.Hades' Black Cauldron was shattered, and the Lord of the Underworld was laid on top of the enchanted remains.Barret's gun-arm was severed, spitting fire into his allies briefly before dying out.Nanaki fell, blasted into unconsciousness by the errant rounds from the Missing Score.Maiji's duplicate was cleft in two by a single powerful chop from the Chaos Saber, and the resulting backlash felled the raven-haired artist.

Grennek finally reached Chaos' side.The elderly Sahugin raised the Wizard Bracelet containing the Counter Null over his head, as he activated the golden Materia.

Chaos felt his power diminished.At that moment, Cloud struck with his Deathblow attack, leaching energy and vitality from his enemy.To Chaos' surprise, he was no longer capable of counterattacking each enemy as they struck.In fury, he snaked a hand forth and grabbed Grennek.Chaos lifted the elder high, and then threw him across the cavern.When the Sahugin struck the far wall, his shell shattered, and his bones were crushed by the impact.Dead instantly, Grennek's last thought was a hope that the Frogmen be judged worthy to stand alongside mankind in the aftermath of this battle.

Cait Sith cried aloud, "No more!"The robotic moogle charged Chaos, bringing him to the cavern floor with a bone-jarring tackle.Looking upwards, Cait Sith shouted to Atma, the Ki-Rin, and Bahamut's avatars."Hit him now!I will hold him as long as I can!"

The crackling energies of the Tera Flare, Mega Flare, and Giga Flare mingled with the beams of energy that ravened forth from Atma's cannons.When the combined beam of energy struck, the concussion was strong enough to knock back the members of AVALANCHE who were nearby.Under the bombardment of such hellish energies, Cait Sith's form glowed incandescent, as did Lord Chaos'.

Feedback from the damage being dealt to Cait Sith surged back through the control instrumentation worn by Reeve.It was too much to bear, and the President's heart suffered a massive attack while his brain insisted that every cell of his being was transforming to plasma.By the time his heart stopped, Reeve was already dead.

When the beams winked out of existence, there was nothing left of the moogle or Lord Chaos.

******

Odin and Cloud stood together.The other Mako-twisted had left, heading to the mountain's summit, where they would survey the world that they had returned to.The members of AVALANCHE were gathering their wounded, and trying to deal with the enormity of what had happened.

"What lies beyond the Barrier, Odin?"Cloud felt himself consumed with curiosity to know why Chaos had insisted on breaking the Barrier.

"The rest of the world."

"What?"Cloud couldn't believe what he had just heard."The rest of the world?"

"When the Cetra sealed us away, they found it necessary to confine us in a small portion of the world, to preserve the remainder.If any of us escaped, the Cetra knew we would be powerful enough to be a grave risk.In order to ensure we would remain under control, they focused the power of the Lifestream into a small portion of the world.This gave them the magical resources to effectively oppose us."

"So they crafted the Barrier to provide power to oppose the Mako-twisted?"

"In part.They knew they had failed to capture Lord Chaos.So long as the Lifestream was concentrated, one of the Cetra could use its power when Chaos made his eventual play for power."

Cloud nodded."But they did not count on the arrival of Jenova."

"And Chaos was patient."Odin's voice was sad."Once, he was one of our greatest, before he betrayed us."

"And now, he is gone, leaving us a new world to explore."Cloud smiled.

Odin nodded briefly.He placed his fingers to his mouth and whistled.As Sleipnir swooped downwards to his side, the Mako-twisted lord looked at Cloud."We still have business, Cloud Strife.You are one of us and, sooner or later, you will need to join us."

Cloud blurted, "I'm one of you?"

The Mako-twisted Lord swung up into the saddle of his eight-legged steed."That is a tale for another day, brother.Farewell, until the time comes."The flying steed took off, bearing Odin to the others atop Mount Nibel.

Cloud watched the Mako-twisted depart, and sighed.It was time to pick up the pieces.

End of Part Twenty-Three

** **


	24. Epilogue - Emancipation

FF7 Heartstrings

**Heartstrings**

** **

**Vincent Unleashed**

by TacomaSquall

**Epilogue**

Vincent stood, looking down the side of Mount Nibel towards the town of Nibelheim._So many paid such a great cost, just to buy your freedom from the demons that have haunted you for so long..._He grimaced, and took a sip from the mug of coffee he held in his human hand.

Behind him stood the graves of the high priest of the Frogmen, Grennek, who had died to give the Mako-twisted a chance to strike down Lord Chaos, and President Reeve, who had died inside the _Highwind_ when Cait Sith's robotic body was disintegrated by Chaos' deathstrike._Friends and allies, along with old enemies_.Earlier that morning, he heard that Rude had succumbed to the wounds he had sustained during the collapse of Lucresia's cave.

Vincent heard the sound of gravel crunching beneath hard shoes, and he turned.Reno stood there, holding his shock-staff.In the Turk's left hand, he held a steaming flask.Reno nodded to the gunslinger."Mornin', Vinnie."Reno held the flask to his lips and took a swallow."Nothing like a shot of brandy in your coffee to chase away the early Nibelheim morning chill."

"You've come to call me out, haven't you, Reno?"

Reno shrugged."It would be a waste.Too many others have died.Rude believed that you needed our help, and that it was our responsibility to give assistance."Reno sighed and took another slug of spiked coffee."I disagreed, but it turned out that he was right."

"And?" Vincent prompted.His hand drifted slowly towards the butt of the Twilight Scope.

"I realized that it didn't matter whether I liked you or the other guys in AVALANCHE.You guys have twice stepped up and met the world's need."Reno set his shock-staff down and rubbed a hand through his rumpled red hair.He took another long swallow from his flask."What I mean, is that I have no beef with you, Vinnie."

"Good.In a lot of ways, Reno, you remind me of some of the Turks I used to work with, before Program Avatar.Most of us were pretty good guys, although we did what we had to, in order to make sure ShinRa was secure."

Reno's look of shock amused the gunslinger.He continued."I spent the last twenty-four hours exploring the shards of my memory, looking for memories that I could be sure had not been tampered by Lucresia.In that time, I came to realize that there was a time when being a Turk was something a little more than what it has since become.The Turks were originally the cream of ShinRa's Security Division.It wasn't until the company gained Imperial pretensions that the Turks became ShinRa's black ops division."

"I don't know how I would handle the memory of what you have been ordered to do as a Turk, Reno.I no longer hate you, however.You have done your duty to your employers."Vincent relaxed slightly and looked the younger man in the eyes."I cannot exonerate you for your deeds, but if anyone presses charges against you, I will speak in your defense."

Reno nodded."No one will ever be able to exonerate me."

Vincent smiled softly at the Turk."Perhaps.Do not forget that there is always a chance for redemption, however.The Turks are needed in the new ShinRa, to support the direction that President Reeve had started to take the company.I wouldn't be surprised to hear that they ask Barret to be Reeve's successor.He will need your help."

*****

Yuffie watched Reno walk away after his conversation with Vincent.The red-haired Turk held a flask to his lips and drained it in one long swallow.Then he started down the mountainside.

The Wutai-born ninja started towards the man she loved.Vincent did not turn as he heard her approach."Yuffie, we need to talk."She was brought up short by the note of sorrow in his voice.

The gunslinger turned towards her.He softly continued, "It won't work, you know that..."

Yuffie shook her head in negation."How can you say that?You are free from the shadows of your past -"

Vincent cut her off."I will never be entirely free from the false memories that were implanted in me.I will never be free of the memory of how I felt with those four monsters buried within me.I will never be free of the guilt caused by their actions, once Tenarrus freed them."

Yuffie interjected, "It wasn't your fault!You cannot be held responsible for what they did!"

"But I do hold myself responsible.I walked willingly into Tenarrus' trap - willingly!I leapt at the chance to finally be free that I never considered the repercussions of that freedom."Vincent coughed into his hand."I never thought for a moment that Tenarrus was just using me."

"I don't care!I love you!"Tears started flowing from Yuffie's eyes.

Vincent thought, _You are a fool, Yuffie.I am many years older that you, and will always bear the scars of my past, both real and programmed.You deserve someone who is a better match than an old, burned-out gunslinger._But he didn't say a single word, as his resolve weakened at the sight of her tears.He considered the fondness he regarded her with.He knew it was not the all-consuming passion that he believed he had felt for Lucresia._In time, however, who knew?_

He smiled at her."Yuffie, I cannot promise forever.I do not know if I love you.What I can be is an earnest companion.You are a dear friend to me, and could grow to be more, even though I feel misgivings about you being with me."

"However, I am willing to give things a try, if you are willing to put up with me."

Yuffie whooped in joy.She ran to Vincent and threw her arms around the former Turk.Their lips met as the sun broke over the crest of Mount Nibel.

For the first time since Vincent had been imprisoned in the coffin by Lucresia, he looked at the future with something more than dread.He had been unleashed from the demons within, as well as those which came from a set of memories he now knew were not his.

Vincent pulled back from Yuffie."With the Barrier down, there is a new world out there to explore.Would you join me in a voyage of exploration - both within and without?"Vincent was surprised at the intensity in his voice.

Wordlessly, tears of joy streaming down her face, Yuffie nodded.

**Fin**


End file.
